Destinies be Damned
by MerlinMorgana1579
Summary: Sapphire was to leave for France for a week, but somehow finds herself at Camelot. Soon, not only does she fall in love, but she seems to have fallen in something more darker. And with nothing to guide her but her friends, and her growing magic that she has just found out about, Sapphire realizes that her coming to the Camelot was way more than a wrong turn in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire grumbled as she got up at 5 in the morning. The previous night she and her friend had stayed up just to finish watching the last season of Merlin, and when they finally finished watching the last episode, the sofa was drenched as if left out in the rain.

Grabbing a her uniform and bag, she quickly got in her car and left to work.

Sitting in the traffic, her eyes went to the picture of her and her brother on her car's dashboard. They both grew up in the orphanage, their parents passed in a car crash, and after she became a major, she pursued her dreams to become a nurse. And now, not only did she achieve in becoming a nurse, but she was also achieving in becoming late.  
>Sapphire's fingers drummed restlessly on the steering wheel... Just a few more turns, and she would be able to get to the hospital. Her eyes flicked from the clock on the dashboard to the road. Finally the traffic light turned green, and she drove on grumbling.<p>

The day had been tiring, with two surgeries to attend to and during the breaks, a junior doctor trying to get her to come with him on a hospital bed. Thankfully, her dignity - and job - was saved when a senior doctor walked in. Sighing, she walked into her room, and freshened up.  
>'Gilli?' Sapphire called. Her brother was supposed to be home well before her work hours finished. She wondered where he was, and decided to follow her nose. She was pretty sure that there wasn't my spaghetti on the stove when she left the house earlier that day.<br>She opened the lid from the pot and was pleased with what she saw. Last time her brother tried to help her by cooking, they ended up having to eat take-out.  
>A pair of hands suddenly closes her eyes, and Sapphire closed the pot. Well, she finally found out where her brother was, but no matter how tired she was, she always had time for her younger brother.<br>"Oh Miranda! I thought you said you had to catch up with work today! Not pleased with last nights Merlin marathon?" Sapphire said, struggling to hold in her grin.  
>"Do you want it to be Miranda?" A masculine voice spoke near her ear.<br>"Well she's not the one who teased me because I cried last night," Sapphire gently lifted the hands and turned to look at her brother. 6 years younger than her, and yet he was almost as tall as her.  
>"Ah c'mon! You should have seen your faces! It was as if that Hunter-"<br>"Arthur," Sapphire corrected with raised eyebrows, but her brother continued on as if not hearing.  
>"Was your actual boyfriend when he died. You looked ready to host a funeral! Honestly, I'm surprised the neighbors didn't come in complaining about your wails!"<br>Sapphire grinned, a perfect comeback at the ready.  
>"Were we seriously louder than whenever you win when playing your video games?" It worked. Her brother shut up, immediately figuring where this was heading, and resorted to getting played out of the cupboard to put them down on the table with an exaggerated flourish. And Sapphire just realized how beautifully her brother had set the place.<br>"Gilli," she breathed.  
>"It's not as good as how you do it when you're in a good mood, but I managed," Gilli shrugged almost as if modestly, but his grin said otherwise.<br>He pulled the chair out for her, and she sat down. He placed a plate of spaghetti in front of her, avoiding the lit candles. He then took a chair across from her, and they both silently dug in.  
>"So how was school?" Sapphire asked. Her brother smiled at his plate, but his cheeks were pink, and she knew that he understood what she was talking about.<br>"Lily agreed to go to the prom with me," Gilli muttered.  
>"That's great!" Sapphire exclaimed.<br>"But I also wanted to know your grades," she raised her eyebrows at him.  
>"Right," Gilli muttered.<br>'Oh crap,' a voice muttered in her head. She blinked. It almost sounded as if... She shook her head and looked at him.  
>"Well?"<br>Her brother put a fake smile on. "Mr. William said he's only handing in our grades next week. Apparently he got held back.  
>So how was work?" Gilli said. Sapphire shook her head fondly. She knew he was trying to change the subject, but she didn't mind. His grades were usually good. He was always worried that she'd get mad that he didn't get and A plus, even though he got a perfect A. But she took the bait anyway.<br>"It was fine," and the day's events came rushing back to her. Taking a deep breath, she put down her fork and looked at Gilli.  
>"What?" He asked a mouth full of food.<br>"Gilli, I have to leave for France in a couple of days. I'll be gone for at most a week," At times, like now, she found she couldn't beat around the bush. But maybe she better learnt how. Gilli's fork dropped from his hand and clattered on his plate, breaking the silence. But he quickly regained his composure.  
>"What will I do?" She knew what he meant. Ever since their parents death, they never once thought to be separated for more than a day. Even during the complicated surgeries, her brother would end up staying at the hospital and would finish his homework while waiting. And now for almost a full week...<br>"I've talked with Brad. He said he doesn't mind taking you in for the week," she winced as she saw his pained expression. She got up and walked towards him. "You'll be fine. It's just a week," she put her arms around her brother and laid her chin on his head. For a while he sat there tense and frozen, but slowly melted into her embrace.  
>"Do you have to go?" He asked. She closed her eyes willing herself not to cry. For a moment he sounded like when he was 8 years old, six years ago when we parents died. She had to go just to use the bathroom hoping to clean her face, but her brothers voice stopped her from going and started fresh tears to fall from her face. And that's how he sounded now.<br>"Yes," she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. But she felt him nod against her. She stood like that, arms around him in a tight embrace for the rest of the evening.

-Two days later-  
>I stood at the back of our house. There was a trail that lead down to the road and the bus stop, and it was usually faster than taking the main road from the front of her house.<br>Gilli asked me if I remembered to get everything, listing all the the essentials one by one, while my neighbor, Brad stood behind a few feet away. I was going to take a bus to the train station, and as much as Gilli wanted to come with, I had firmly said no. He had to keep his grades up, and it didn't help both of us that he had a test the day I was leaving. But I didn't say that to him. For the moment I just nodded my head patiently while he spoke, but when I felt my eyes began to burn, I quickly pulled him into a hug, silencing him.  
>"I'm gonna miss you Saf," he said.<br>"I will too, but you're gonna be talking with me every day on Skype, so everything's inna be all right," It didn't sound all right to me, but for Gilli's sake, I kept my voice steady. After a while, I gently pulled out of his hug. "I have to go now," I whispered.  
>"Can I come with you on the trail at least?" I sighed, but still shook my head, though it pained me so.<br>"It's getting late Gilli," he nodded. But his eyes were starting to water.  
>"Please smile," I whispered. I didn't want to leave with a memory of him crying. He gave me a wet smile, and even though it was shaky, it was a smile nonetheless. I grabbed him into one quick last hug.<br>'For you' I inhaled sharply. There it was again, the voice in my head. But I shook the thought away. I'd have plenty of time to think about it on the train. I pulled away, and with one last wave, walked towards the trail.  
>As soon as the house disappeared from my line of view, the tears started to fall. But I kept walking, my head down on the light brown path, and yet Gilli's face was in my mind.<br>I kept walking for a while before I realized something was wrong. First off, it was the scent. Instead of smelling the smoke from the car engines I was expecting, the air seemed more... Fresh. And the second part, the trail was no longer light brown. There was no trail at all. Readjusting my backpack, I frowned and continued walking in one direction. The trail was never this big. This place was almost as big as a forest. But after continuously walking in every direction, I only let the disbelieving thought into my head when the sun started to burn into my neck.

I was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Sapphire sat on a fallen log, her head in her hands as the tears that she had for so long willed to not fall finally came out. And once she started crying she found herself unable to stop.<p>

Sapphire cried because she was lost. She had checked her phone and surprisingly there was absolutely no signal. She cried even more because she had left her brother, and it pained her within. She wondered if she was ever going to see him again.

Not if. When. 'When I see him again,' Sapphire thought.  
>Night had soon fallen, and despite her sweater, Sapphire found she was still cold. Looking around, she made a ring of stones near the fallen log and gathered some dry wood. But how she was going to light the fire, she had no idea. It's not like she always carried a lighter with her. For that matter, she never carried one at all. Sighing, she grabbed a couple of stones, and started to run them together, hoping it was the right kind of rocks.<br>But her hope started to disappear after ten minutes, her hands now sore. Blinking her eyes to stop any tears - though she doubted if she had any left - she gave one last flick - and jumped back with a small scream as a fire quickly grew, eating away at the wood. Once she regained her breath, she sat on the fallen log, and pulled her sweater tighter around her. Slowly falling asleep, she barely managed to push her backpack under head as a pillow before she fell asleep.  
>For some reason she had trouble waking up. Maybe because of the cold. Or the hunger. They both made her crawl into a fetal position, and as time passed, Sapphire found it harder to get up. Finally, she decided to just let the darkness envelope her, but before it did, she was aware of a shout and a group of people seeming to wear red approach her.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin POV<p>

As usual, his royal pratness decided that the best way to entertain himself - and get away from all the paper work - was to go on a hunting trip. So with no other option, it rugged along with him and the Knights, trying to warn the animals away by making as much as noise as possible.  
>The third time Merlin did this, scaring away a deer, Arthur seemed to have come to a decision.<br>"Listen up you clotpole-" Arthur started.  
>"That's my word," Merlin grumbled.<br>"It gis you better. Now listen. You scare away one more animal, and all your chores will be doubled when we get home. Am I clear?" Arthur said.  
>Merlin stared at him, wondering if the threat was genuine. Deciding not to push it anyway, he muttered "crystal," while the Knights quietly smirked.<br>Arthur soon found the trail of what seemed to be another deer, and as much as it pained him to do so, Merlin came quietly behind him, not aware at Arthur's surprise for Merlin's ability to be able to actually be quiet.  
>Arthur signaled for a knight - Leon - to go to the other side, so as to be able to corner the larger than usual deer that was peacefully grazing on the grass. But a moment after Leon had left, there was a shout, startling the deer away. Arthur, Merlin and the Knights quickly ran towards the sound and saw Leon bending down towards a girl, her pale skin contrasting from her dark, unusual clothing.<br>"Merlin," Leon called and Merlin immediately went towards the knight and the girl, taking his medical bag with him as he gently layed the hunting material o the ground.  
>Merlin checked for her pulse, and after a few other medical check ups, he turned to Arthur.<br>"She's unconscious, and has a hint of hypothermia and probably slightly starved. Which most likely is causing her unconsciousness. We should get her back to Camelot," he said.  
>Arthur nodded, and soon ordered the Knights to move back to Camelot. Gently tying the girl to Merlin's horse and grabbing what must have been the girls bag, they made a move on, all athoughts on hunting having disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Sapphire POV<p>

I heard noises. But I didn't bother listening in. It was probably just Gilli talking on the phone. And then I remembered the previous day's events. I burst upright - but I tried to. I immediately fell back into the hard bed, and clutched my stomach, and willed myself not to vomit.  
>A hand came to rest on my back and helped me up. I still didn't open my eyes, but I felt a vial touch my hand. After a moment I realized I was supposed to take it.<br>"Drink this, it will help," a slightly familiar yet kind voice said. I quickly chugged the medicine down, and it suddenly became harder not to throw up, but it disappeared a while after I had swallowed. Slowly, I opened my eyes, blinking to adjust with the light. I was in a small bare room, with only the bed, if you could call it that, a cupboard and a desk and chair in the room. It seemed painstakingly familiar and I turned myhead towards the man that had spoken. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of the old man, his straight white hair just below his ears, and a dress robe looked at me kindly. My eyes rolled back into my head and I fell back down into the bed with a thud.  
>When I finally came to, I felt fully rested and got up, swinging my legs over the bed. I took a deep breath as I once again took in my surroundings, and realized where I was. Quickly my mind began to list down the possible mind diseases I might have picked up, but nothing seemed to have fit. Unless I was merely dillusional, which seemed less than likely. Preparing myself for things that most likely ended up in me cursing at someone at the end of the day, I got up, and walked to the door slowly. Pulling it open gently, I saw two people in the room, the older man who had given me the potion, who stood grinding something in a stone mortar and pestle, while the younger man seemed to be going through a book at the table. I cleared my throat to let them know I was here and the younger man turned to look at me, his eyes meeting mine. Suddenly, I didn't think I'd last till the end of the day. I was very ready to start cursing enough to make a sailor blush right now. As it happened, I muttered a curse anyway.<br>"Holy crap," the men raised their eyebrows and I leaned against the wall.  
>"I apologize," I started out, trying very hard not to look at the younger man, lest I suddenly walked up to him and grabbing his collars, shaking him back and forth as I shouted.<br>"But you're Gaius, aren't you?" I said.  
>"Yes, my dear," the man nodded.<br>"Sit down," he pointed at a chair with his kid voice, and I sat, becoming very interested at the bare stonework on the floor.  
>"What's your name?" He asked. I looked at him, my mouth answering before my mind even got to catch up.<br>"Sapphire," I said. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to question them know, to at least be able to hold in my frustration to see if I could get answers to how the hell I was in a supposed mythical land.  
>"You're Merlin?" I finally looked at the man. He nodded, his head tilted to the side.<br>Looking at them both, I sincerely hoped the my frankness wouldn't end up with something like the old - Gaius - end up having a heart attack.  
>"You're Emrys," it wasn't a question. Merlin looked surprised.<br>"Are you a Druid?" Gaius asked me.  
>I let out a small laugh. "Far from it," way too far in fact.<br>"Then how do you know of my name?" Merlin asked.  
>"You promise you won't think me crazy?" I said. The men shook their heads. I sighed. Let the dam break I suppose. But I needed to know what 'season' I was in. Before Morgana was evil? Before Uther died? Before Arthur became king? Before Gwen became queen? I only knew it couldn't have been after Arthur's death, else Merlin wouldn't have been here.<br>Problem was how I was gonna phrase this. But if magic existed, then me being from a thousand years into the future should be believable, right?  
>"So, I need to tell you both something. Just yesterday, I was supposed to go somewhere because of my job" right, keep this simple and mysterious.<br>"One minute I find myself walking down the trail behind my home, the next, I find myself in the forest of what supposed to be a m-" I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't want to offend them, and telling them Camelot was a fictional land didn't seem to do that. But I knew they were probably getting suspicious, so I told them the main problem.

"Yesterday, the year was 2014. Now, it seems to me that I've come a thousand years earlier. Does that make any sense?" I was starting to panic now, and I couldn't find it in me to take a deep breath. Quickly rocking back and fourth in my chair, I realized I was getting light headed.  
>"Sapphire! Sapphire!" A voice called out to me, but I couldn't respond. Suddenly, a warm feeling enveloped my chest, and I found I could breath again. Looking around, I felt Merlin's hand on my shoulder as he looked at me worriedly, behind him Gaius sporting the same look.<br>"I'm sorry," my voice came out all shaky. "But I just don't get how this can happen!" My voice started to raise again, but Merlin's hand was still on my shoulder, and he gripped me more tightly.  
>"Maybe we should start from the beginning?" Gaius asked.<br>I looked at him, debating where to start from. Finally, I just started telling them from when I had to leave Gilli. Thinking of my brother made me tear up again. I wondered if he was thinking about me? Did he know I was missing?  
>But there wasn't much to tell. The only part where I could have been whisked off to this fairy land was when I was crying. And my eyes had been to blurry to depend on because of the tears.<br>After I finished telling them what happened, they both looked at each other, exchanging a look. Had this been an episode, I would have cracked a fond smile. But actually seeing them do it... I was ready to whack someone and hug that person at the same time.  
>"Well, we do really know how you could have come here," Gaius' voice trailed off.<br>"Do you have magic?" He suddenly exclaimed. I started to shake me head no, but remembered the times when I thought I heard my brother voice in my head. Debating on whether or not to tell them, I ended up doing so anyway. They shook their heads thoughtfully. "I really don't know if it's possible for a spell to do this, but maybe you should ask Kilgarrah, Merlin?" Gaius said. Merlin started to reply. "I could ask him now but-" he ended with a groan as he looked out the window.  
>"The prat is probably expecting his lunch. Oh and he wanted to see you when you woke, Sapphire. Though I think it's best you didn't tell him of you being from the future yet. Magic is still... You know, banned," I gasped. So Arthur was still alive?<br>"Arthur is king?" I said. What about Gwen? Merlin nodded. I voiced my thought a loud and he gave a small yet confused smile.  
>"She's the queen,"<br>Oh. So that meant Morgana was evil. Pity really, I always thought her beautiful, especially when she was kinder.  
>"But how do you know this?" Gaius asked. I was suddenly well aware that if I were to reply, then not only would that end in me having another panic attack, but also saying that magic never did return to the land, and even if it did, it didn't last too long.<br>I backtracked. Did I just admit that Camelot was real? But I was here anyway...  
>Bringing myself back to the present, I quickly answered.<br>"I... I r-read some books. Don't you have to give the king his lunch Merlin?" I quickly changed the subject. Merlin frowned, realizing what I was trying to do, but nodded and got up to leave anyway. When he reached the door, he paused. Looking back at me, he said, "Take care," and he left. I smiled and turned to Gaius.  
>"Is there anything you need help with? I was a nurse to a surgeon in my own time, so I might be a bit familiar with helping a physician," I said. Gaius smiled.<br>"That's fine, but maybe you should get some rest?" He said. I shook my head no.  
>"Sorry, but I feel like I've had enough sleep for now. Please, there must be something," I said. I was eager to learn the more natural methods of healing to tell the truth. The always seemed to have a remedy for jus about everything. With a sigh, Gaius told me I could help him grind some herbs. But I caught his smile before he turned anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin POV.<p>

Merlin swung open the door without knocking as usual, plastering a big smile on his face.  
>"Lunch is ready," he announced. He put his hands behind his back and stood straight, just like a proper servant. But that didn't distract Arthur.<br>Without looking up from his papers, he spoke. "You're late Merlin. Care to explain why?" He said.  
>Deciding that sticking with the truth was better, Merlin answered honestly. "The girl we found in the forest, she woke up," this time, Arthur did look up.<br>"How is she?" With an inward smirk,  
>Merlin replied she was healthier. The prat was learning to be more humane. Had this been a few years ago, he merely would have wanted to know if she meant ill the first chance he got. But as it turned out, that was his next question, though more kinder.<br>"And what does she say?" Arthur asked.  
>"I told her you wanted to speak with her once she woke up. She said okay," Merlin replied. Nodding, Arthur got up and walked to the table. "Bring her to the throne room after lunch," he said as he seated himself. Merlin nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Sapphire POV<p>

I nervously followed Merlin to the throne room. I obviously knew how it looked like, but to be able to actually see it for real, with all the royals. I pinched myself for the fifth time that day in the same place. I'm pretty sure a bruise was forming there now, but for the time being, it oddly assured me that this was all real. Finally we reached the doors, and the guards pulled it open, announcing my arrival. Had I not had to talk with the king - an actual king! - I would have probably stood there entranced at the large door with its designs. But I had somewhere else to be, and walked in hesitantly, while Merlin took his place behind Arthur. I stood there staring at him for a while, before realizing it was probably expected for me to curtsy. Too late, I did it anyway.  
>I looked up nervously, and my eyes passed the king and the queen to his right, falling to his left, where a woman sat, and I stood there frozen staring at her. She was always beautiful on screen, making me envious of her pale skin and long dark tresses, but seeing her here now, I was confused. Here Arthur was a king and married to Gwen, and yet this confused me deeply. For there sat the last person I expected to see. The Lady Morgana.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared at Morgana, everything I had rehearsed to say disappearing from my head. Subconsciously, I started to finger a loose thread in my beige dress. I didn't have to change for the time being, because my dress was quite modest, even for the twenty-first century. It came well below my ankles that I often had to make sure not to trip, and long sleeves covering even my long fingernails. It had a circular cut neck, wit lace designing at all edges, and a belt at my waist to show my slim figure.

I probably wouldn't have said anything at all, too nervous due to my slight distraction, but thankfully, King Arthur cleared his throat.  
>"From the reports, we found you at the forest this morning bearing no signs as to where you are from or who you are. What is your name?" He asked. I cleared my throat before answering, trying my hardest to not look at Morgana.<br>"Sapphire, m'lord," I hoped I used the correct term needed for a king.  
>"And which kingdom are you from? You clearly don't seem to be from Camelot,"<br>Arthur said. I remembered what Gaius and Merlin had told me to say. Telling a king who executes people for Magic, even though he was more just than his father and wouldn't immediately chop my head off like a fish, it was still not best to say I was from the future, lest Arthur thought I was a sorceress or something. So I told a kingdom that was apparently, Gaius said, close enough to Arthur to have at least heard of, but far enough for him to not be familiar with.  
>"The Kingdom of Ecferne, your Majesty," should be quite easy for me to remember, Cuz the letters were slightly similar to that of France. Where I was supposed to be right now.<br>"Ah yes, I've heard of that kingdom. So what brings you to Camelot? It is rather far away from Ecferne," Arthur said.  
>"I had come to Gaius seeking an apprenticeship my lord. But I had run out of supplies unfortunately on my way here," I said. Not true, but Gaius did say I could help him around, especially since Merlin hardly gets to help Gaius properly what with all his other work as Arthur's manservant and protecting him and all. And I had happily accepted, eager to learn and keep myself busy until Gaius managed to find out how, and why I had come to Camelot.<br>"Very unfortunate indeed. And have you spoken to Gaius?"  
>"I have. He is willing to take me as his apprentice," I said. Arthur looked towards Gaius, and he nodded. Looking towards me, he said, "Very well. That's all settled then. Now do you have a place to stay?" I blushed. I hadn't actually thought of that, and I wasn't too keen on staying with Gaius, since the only room he had was occupied by Merlin. I didn't carry on thinking about that.<br>"No, your majesty. I was hoping to find a lodge to book a room in later,"  
>"Oh no need!" For the first time, I heard the Queen speak. She had a nice voice, and it sounded kind of better than on the TV, though there wasn't much of a difference.<br>"I have a house for you. It's my old one actually. Would you like to live there, Sapphire?" Gwen said. I stared at her with wide eyes.  
>"Of course m'lady!" I barely remembered to call her that. Good thing I did, else I'd have called her Gwen, and that wouldn't have been too good. Especially without knowing her very well.<br>"Well, that's all settled then. Merlin will show you to the house now, and you may take your apprentice ship. But may I ask as to what you did in Ecferne?" Arthur said. I froze for a minute, but I managed to remember what Gaius told me to say.  
>"My second cousin's uncle was the court physician there, and since I was keen on learning the studies of Healing, he sent me here to be able to acquire better learning. I was told Gaius was the best physician in land," I said.<br>"Right. That's good to hear. As that is all, the court is dismissed," Everyone turned to walk out, as did I after a small curtsy, and while Merlin started to walk alongside with me, I let out a breath of relief, only to take it back in again when I heard my name being called by a very familiar voice.  
>"Sapphire! Would you mind if I accompanied you to Gwen's house?" It was Morgana.<br>Trying not to stutter, I replied "sure, why not?" But my voice still sounded shaky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Merlin looking at me weird, but I chose to ignore it. Soon Merlin and Morgana had struck up a conversation about one thing or another, and I zoned out as we first went to Gaius' chambers to pick up my bag.

Gwen's house was exactly as how it was in the TV show, but more spacious. I immediately fell in love with it.  
>"Do you like it?" Morgana said.<br>"It's very wonderful," I replied. And it was. I never was one to take up too much space anyway.  
>"And if you want a change in clothes, you can buy some in the market place. You do have money, correct?" Morgana said.<br>I shook my head. "I came across bandits in the forest. It's how I lost all my supplies. I barely managed to get away," it was a good enough explanation, I hoped. Morgana seemed satisfied.  
>"Oh well that's all right. You can have the clothes in the cupboard then. I'm sure you won't mind? They're Gwen's old dresses,"<br>"It would be my pleasure," I smiled, but it was still slightly forced. Why shouldn't it be, when the woman who was supposed to kill Arthur (not directly) was standing in front of me all nice?  
>"I must be going now. If you need any help, Merlin will be at your disposal," she smiled and as i curtsied after a moments hesitation, she left, leaving me alone with Merlin.<br>"So, you look like you have something to say," Merlin said. I sighed, because I honestly had no idea what to say or where to start from.  
>"Well... I don't know... Seeing Morgana," I trailed off.<br>"You've read about her?" He raised an eyebrow, a rather precise imitation of Gaius.  
>I decided to say it anyway.<br>"She was supposed to kill Arthur," I said.  
>Whatever reaction I was expecting from Merlin though, I certainly wasn't expecting a small quick laugh.<br>"Yeah, she was supposed to. But I managed to move her away from her destiny," he said. Now I raised my eyebrows.  
>"You moved her away from her destiny? How?" I asked. And I really was intrigued.<br>"Ah, well. I just, you know, showed her my magic," he finished off in a rush.  
>"I told her that there's always someone here for her, and I also helped her control her own magic. She soon got settled with the idea, and still managed to maintain her friendship, gained some new friends, and got married happily," he said. I blanched.<br>"Morgana's married?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Morgana's married?!" I nearly, nearly mind you, squealed as Merlin nodded confusedly. I was happy for her to get married and all, but I certainly didn't expect her to get married. It just didn't seem her type. But me and Miranda had paired her off with... Oh god. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.  
>"Who's she married to?" I asked.<br>"Uh, do you know Sir Gwaine?" My eyebrows had probably disappeared above my hairline, and I'm pretty sure my mouth was open. Closing it, I nodded.  
>"Well, that's who she's married with," Merlin finished. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Miranda would have been disappoint that her dream pairing: Morgana and Merlin didn't come true. To me at least.<br>"Wow, I certainly didn't see that coming," but maybe I had. They both were rather... Mischievous I suppose.  
>"But anyway, would it be okay for you to show me around? Or do you have to attend to Arthur?" I still wasn't sure how to call him aloud, but I stuck with just saying his name in front of Merlin at least. And it's not like I was using the terms Merlin preferred for Arthur.<br>"Nah, I should be fine. Would you like to get ready?" He smiled.  
>I figured he probably did have work but was just putting it off, and having me here, he did have a good excuse. Oh well.<br>"I'm all ready," we smiled and walked out the door, side by side.

Merlin had shown me the castle first, at my request. We had spent quite a while at the library, but I still couldn't figure out all the twisting corridors, and I was pretty sure it would take me some time before I could walk around bravely by myself without getting lost.  
>As we walked in the marketplace in the lower town, I found myself attracted with all the materials people were selling. I never was a fan of shopping, but actually being able to see medieval items being sold was a a chance I didn't want to miss. But I didn't actually buy anything though.<br>Finally, we walked into the training field, where all the Knights were training. I was immediately drawn towards how the Knights were almost as if dancing around with a sword.  
>"Do you think it's possible for me to learn archery here?" I asked Merlin. I was always interested in learning, but I didn't quite get the chance back home.<br>"Sure, I suppose," Merlin said. We didn't say anything else as we continued to watch, and my eyes fell on a rather familiar person, with pale skin, blue eyes, and curly brown hair that Miranda and I had talked for fun about getting our hands through it.  
>Mordred.<br>Typical though, I realized. If Morgana never did turn evil, then Mordred didn't really have a reason to either. And he could still be a knight of Camelot.  
>But I still asked Merlin anyway.<br>"Is that Mordred?"  
>"Yep," Merlin replied quite cheerily. I almost frowned, because Merlin had seemed to hold quite a grudge for Mordred in the TV.<br>"So what, no one is evil here?" I said a bit frustratedly. Did the TV show get anything right?  
>"Well, there's Morgause," Merlin trailed off but his eyes were cold as he stared at the Knights.<br>"She's not dead?" I said.  
>"No, quite alive and quite evil," Merlin said.<br>"Oh," as if the day couldn't get any more confusing. But oh well, better Morgause than Morgana.  
>My eyes were drawn towards Mordred again, and I couldn't help but almost admire his lean muscles as he fought against Elyan. His moves were quick and his jabs were precise, and he easily dodged and deflected Elyan's sword.<br>Why was my heart rate getting faster?  
>Mordred swung Elyan's sword out of his hand, and pushed Elyan down, Elyan's hand up in defeat. Striking down his own sword into the ground, Mordred helped Elyan up, and as they picked up their swords, I could have sworn that Mordred had glanced at me.<br>Shaking my head, heat raising in my cheeks, I turned to Merlin as Mordred and Elyan walked towards the sword rack. Right by where Merlin and I were standing.  
>"Shall we go to Gaius now?" I asked.<br>"All right," but before we could walk away, A voice rang out, stopping us in our tracks.  
>"Merlin!" Oh god, it was Mordred. But why on earth was I so hesitant to meet him? Merlin turned around, as did I albeit much slower, facing the two nights.<br>"Aren't you supposed to be helping Arthur with his speech?" Elyan said.  
>"He let me off so I could show Sapphire around the castle," Merlin said.<br>"By the way, Sapphire, this is Sir Elyan and this is Sir Mordred. Elyan, Mordred, this is Sapphire," Elyan grinned at me while Mordred looked at me curiously, and I sincerely hoped I wasn't blushing.  
>"'Tis a pleasure to meet you," I said.<br>"Tis a pleasure indeed," Elyan said.  
>There was a brief awkward silence before Merlin cleared his throat.<br>"Well, we have to get going then, Gaius will want to be having his apprentice now, and I've honestly run out of places to show Sapphire," Merlin said.  
>"And you've run out of ideas to avoid Arthur, I suppose?" Mordred said, with a small smile and a gleam in his eye.<br>"Hmm, maybe. Best be off now though," Merlin turned around and with a quick nod, I followed him.

Night had fallen, and I was feeling more exhausted than when I was back home. I had spent the time peeling, slicing, chopping vegetable and stirring rather foul smelling broths, and I was more than ready to leave the hot room.  
>Smiling and waving to Gaius and Merlin, after turning them down on the offer for Merlin to walk me home, I turned and went to leave the castle.<br>Truth was, I wanted to have some time to think about the past few days, and Gilli. I wondered if he realized I was missing when I didn't pick up on his Skype call. Unfortunately, there wasn't any signal in Camelot, but it probably had to do something with the fact that I was in a time where satellites weren't invented yet. But my iPhone still had some charge left, because I had powered it off, and haven't turned it back on yet.  
>I was so deep in thought that when I turned the corner, I slammed straight into some chain mail, and bounced back, thankfully managing to keep my balance, but I was dizzy.<br>"Oh sorry, I should have se- Sapphire?"  
>Drat. It was Mordred.<br>"Oh no. It isn't your fault. My mind was elsewhere so I wasn't really paying attention. Sir Mordred, isn't it?" I said, looking up at him- them. There were two Mordreds standing in front of me.  
>Ugh. This was almost as bad as a hangover.<br>"Please, just call me Mordred. You don't look too well. Maybe I should take you to Gaius?"  
>"Ah, no thanks. Just came from there. I was heading home now actually," I said shaking my head slightly to try and get rid of the dizziness. It only made it worse.<br>"Please, let me accompany you home then," Mordred said. I wanted to protest, but it was probably best someone came with me just in case I fell unconscious. Plus, something in his voice seemed like he wouldn't be deterred.  
>"All right then," with a resigned sigh, I walked on, Mordred following me. For a while, we walked on in silence until we exited the castle. Then I decided to break the silence.<br>"So, how long have you been a knight?" I said.  
>"It's been 3 years. I joined when I was 19," he said. Oh. So he was only two years older then me.<br>It was silent for a moment again, but this time Mordred decided to break the silence.  
>"How do you like Camelot so far?"<br>"Its... Beautiful. Better than.. Ecferne actually," I almost forgot the kingdoms name. But it was true. Camelot was better than where I was from. More fresher. I had always liked the country, and felt uncomfortable in the city.  
>"There's more... Wildlife I suppose. Where I lived, there was only buildings and people. Here, you can see the forest in the distance, and I actually can't wait to go there,"<br>Mordred looked at me, as if debating whether or not he wanted to say something. Finally, he decided to speak.  
>"If you don't mind, shall I take you there? We'll be leaving for a patrol in a few days, but I could take you before then,"<br>"Of course! I see no reason why not. Maybe the day after tomorrow?"  
>He smiled. "Of course,"<br>We had reached Gwen's - my - house now so I turned to face him, bidding hm goodnight. He smiled and left as I walked in, eager for a goodnights sleep. I laughed as Merlin and I walked down the stairs in the castle. Merlin sure knew how to make people laugh when it came to matters about the king. Just as we reached he bottom of the stairs, a voice called out for us and we turned around, but suddenly Merlin slipped on God knows what and fell, all the armor he was carrying falling down as well and scattering. Dropping my own basket, I fell to my knees and looked at Merlin. "Oh god Merlin! Are you alright?"He groaned. "What kind of question is that?"

I woke up with a start, chest heaving. The dream had been so realistic and vivid, it was almost frightening. Deciding I wouldn't be able to go to sleep any time soon, I got up from the wooden bed, and got a cup of water. Sitting down at the bench, I slowly drank the water, and though I went back to bed later, I didn't sleep properly for the rest of the night.

I woke up just as the sun was rising, and groggily rubbed my eyes. Heading to the back of the house, where a bucket under a bench was in the corner, a toilet, and a large bowl with water on a small table near the exit. I rinsed my face and changed to one of Gwen's dresses, a simple white dress with a red over piece that covered the front and back to the knees, and tied around the waist, showing my figure. From my bag, I grabbed my hair brush, and quickly ran it through my hair and put my hair in a ponytail. I also brushed my teeth, but made a note to try finding out how to make my own toothpaste later in Gaius workplace.

I reached Gaius' chambers and knocked on the door, waiting. There was a shuffling sound coming from inside, and then a thump quickly followed by an 'ow!' Trying - and failing - to hold in a grin, the door opened, revealing a disgruntled Merlin rubbing a spot on the back of his head.  
>"You okay?" I tried to sound concerned, but couldn't help a small smile slip through.<br>"I'll live. Come on in," I walked inside and saw Gaius in the corner, nose in a book as he held a vial.  
>Merlin smiled at me and quickly excused himself, saying something about having to polish the prat's armor.<br>"Ah Sapphire! I was hoping you could get some herbs for me at the edge of the forest. Quite easy to find, as they're very different from other plants and a lot of them," he showed me a plant in the book he was reading, and once I memorized it, he gave me a basket and I turned to leave.

I caught up with Merlin, who was carrying what was obviously Arthur's armor. We walked together, even though the armor was out of my way to the forest. But I didn't mind the chance to talk wit Merlin. Just like in the TV show, he was all the bit amusing and clever. As we walked on, I asked him how it was to work with Arthur.  
>"It's nice I suppose. But it can get quite tiresome, as I'm either always taking care of the prat as he's too much of a baby to tie his own shoelaces and people of every race almost want to kill him. It's as if the clotpole carries a sign saying 'kill me, it's so easy!' People just can't take a day off!" As he rambled on, I laughed. Merlin really knew how to make people laugh, especially when I involved matters about the king.<br>We had reached the bottom of the stairs, but just as we were going to walk on, a voice that sounded like Gwen's called us from the top of the stairs. We turned around, but Merlin suddenly slipped and fell, dropping all of Arthur's armor and it scattered. I dropped my own basket and fell to my knees, and I could hear Gwen's hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.  
>I shook Merlin's shoulders, gently yet firmly. "Merlin, oh my God are you alright?" Something seemed off, but for the time being, I just prayed for him to reply.<br>Merlin groaned. "What kind of question is that?"  
>I almost laughed out in relief as Gwen came to crouch by me, looking at Merlin in concern, but suddenly I stopped and sharply inhaled.<br>Everything that just happened.  
>It was exactly how it was in my dream.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a while, Merlin had gotten up, and claimed himself fine, but once he finally managed to convince Gwen, he was finally able to collect the armor that had scattered and walk to the armory, while I walked by myself to the forest. Like Gaius said, the herbs were easy to find, and yet, I took my time to slowly fill the basket with the herbs as I ran over the days event in my heads alongside my dream. Just about everything was similar. I wanted to shake my head and dismiss it as a coincidence, but here I was at Camelot! And Morgana also was a seer. But how could I of all people have magic? And if not magic, but at least one of the abilities.  
>But I had finished gathering the herbs and so I walked back to the castle, my head still deep in thought.<br>It was another busy day working for Gaius, since a disease had spread out in the lower town, and it seemed to be food poisoning, possibly caused because of some pigs that had been sick when it was butchered and sold, so not only did Gaius have to treat the people, he also had to find a way to treat the pigs. For the time being, I was just glad that only the people were allowed into the chambers. But even then, my thoughts still wouldn't leave me, so though my task was tiresome, I was still a tad bit distracted.  
>Finally, night had fallen, and as Merlin returned from serving Arthur, Gaius allowed me to leave. Just I was about to though, a thought occurred to me.<br>"Gaius, would it be okay if I can be dismissed by sunset tomorrow?"  
>He raised his signature eyebrow.<br>"May I know the reason?"  
>I hoped I wasn't blushing as I replied. "It was just that I was hoping to walk through the forest, and someone had offered to accompany me on a walk,"<br>"And who would that be?"  
>Now I was fairly certain I was blushing.<br>"Sir Mordred,"  
>Gaius' eyebrow raised higher, almost touching his hairline now.<br>"Very well then. But that's to be discussed tomorrow. For now, you should go home and get some rest. You look like you need it," I smiled at him, but it didn't reach my eyes. His words had struck a chord, and I was painfully reminded of my actual home, with Gilli. I wondered if I were to ever be able to see him again. Turning, I left, my thoughts on Gilli once again, and again, I felt myself slam into chain mail, but this time, I felt myself about to fall, but an arm quickly grabbed me by my waist, and I found myself face to face with none other, but Mordred. We stood there like that for a moment, heat rising in my cheeks, before. I finally managed to clear my throat and Mordred let go, taking a step back.  
>"This is becoming a habit," he smiled that small sweet smile of his.<br>"I should hope not. I really don't fancy myself having to slip every time I am to meet you," I gave a small smile back as his eyes twinkled.  
>"Well then, shall I accompany you home?" Again. The same word. But hiding my discomfort with the word, it wasn't really their fault after all, I smiled.<br>"It would be my pleasure," together we walked towards the lower town, and this time, the silence was more comfortable.  
>"So, you will be free tomorrow?" Mordred said.<br>"Yes, I had asked Gaius to let me off by sunset, and he had agreed. I couldn't take the day off, as I just had arrived, and Gaius needs help with the disease," was I rambling?  
>"Oh yes, of course. So we shall meet at sunset then, at the place we always happen to meet?" Mordred grinned at me.<br>"Agh, be quiet. But yes, we shall meet there, and hopefully, I can remember to if not keep my head clear, then at least maintain my balance," he gave a small sweet laugh, and I found myself feeling like I could hear that forever.  
>We settled back into our comfortable silence again, and I was suddenly wanting to intertwine my fingers with his. I had to clench my fists from not doing anything stupid like that though.<br>But why would that be stupid?  
>We reached my house, and I turned to face him as I stood near the door.<br>"Until tomorrow then?"  
>He took my hand is his, and placed a gentle kiss on it.<br>"Until tomorrow,"  
>He turned to leave, and my heart rate felt like it could go faster than that fastest runner in the Olympics.<p>

"Wow," i breathed out. "It's beautiful," I stood there, staring out at a lake, glistening in the full moon's light. Mordred stood by me, and even though his face was emotionless, his eyes gave away his happiness.  
>"I thought it'd be a good place to show you," he said.<br>"Oh Mordred, it truly is wonderful," i exclaimed quietly. We walked closer to the lake and sat down on the grass, quietly staring out at the lake.

I woke up in the middle of the night again, but I didn't feel distressed one bit. If anything, I felt... Peaceful.  
>If this dream was going to come true like my other one, I don't think I'd do anything to prevent it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had woken up in the morning feeling a thrill in my chest as I remembered last nights dream. But I couldn't ponder on it too long as I was to have a busy day with Gaius, as we had to do the finishing touches with the potions. We had to make sure they didn't blow up when adding a certain ingredient that would determine if the potion was correctly made or not.  
>Quickly getting ready, I walked towards the castle to begin another day as an apprentice to Gaius.<p>

It was nearing sunset before I was even able to spare a glance out the window. Being without a clock was hard, but I was able to differentiate between sunrise, noon, sunset and when night had finally fallen. Not too much to go by as people here knew exactly what hour - if not the minutes - it was just by looking at the sun, and for some weird reason I found that skill quite envious.  
>I rubbed my hands over my arms, trying to give myself some warmth. Contrast to yesterday, it was very cold in the chambers today, despite our experiments. Less than three-fourths of the potions had blown up, but we still had to make up for the destroyed ones. And apparently, the cold temperature would help with determining the potions originality. How Gaius had managed to get the room cold was beyond me, but it probably had something to do with that large box in the corner that was colder than the rest of the room. An ice box maybe.<br>Right when I was beginning to wonder if Gaius had forgotten about our previous day's agreement, Gaius had finally announced that he was satisfied with the amount of potions and they're positive results just a bit before sunset. Taking a glance outside, he started.  
>"Why dear! It almost sunset! I believe you had a place to be now," he cast me a knowing glance and I fervently hoped I wasn't blushing.<br>"Thank you Gaius. I best be off now then," I smiled at him, and walked out.  
>I was feeling rather excited, matching the joyous smile on my face.<br>I finally came to the turn where I usually ended up bumping into Mordred, and this time minded to walk more slowly. Just as I anticipated, Mordred came around the corner, and would have most likely bumped into me again had I been walking at my usual, faster pace.  
>His face broke into a smile when he saw me, and I smiled back at him.<br>"Sapphire!" He exclaimed.  
>"Mordred," I acknowledged him with a nod of my head, my eyes twinkling.<br>"I have readied horses for our journey. Shall we leave now, or would you like to freshen up first?"  
>I thought for a moment. Despite the hard work today that involved intense concentration, it was still very cold, and that helped from making me sweat too much. So I decided I wasn't too dirty and I didn't really have to freshen up, but still wouldn't mind if I could rinse my face to clear my eyes. They slightly ached by staring at the small opening of the vials.<br>"I suppose it would be nice to drop my house really quickly," Mordred nodded and we set off.  
>An hour later, once I had finished rinsing my face and straightening my hair and dress, not to mention touching up my face with just a hint of makeup that was buried in my bag, well after the sun had set, we were on the horses, trotting towards a place Mordred had in mind for me.<br>At first, I realized I had never mounted a horse, let alone ride one. But once I envisioned it in my head, I managed well. But I managed only because Mordred had helped me mount.  
>My cheeks heated up at the memory of Mordred's arms at my waist, and I was glad it was dark enough for him not to be able to see my face too clearly.<br>Mordred stopped his horse, mine automatically stopping as well, bringing me out of my thoughts. He got dismounted, and helped me down from my horse as well, his arms going around my waist. I stood on the ground firmly, and he immediately let go, turning away, but not before I saw a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile as well.  
>"This way," he led me into the forest, and we came out into a clearing.<br>"Wow," I breathed out. "Mordred, it's... Beautiful," there was a lake in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees. In the far off distance, I could see mountains, pitch black against the dark blue sky. The full moon and the many sparkling stars against the clear night sky reflected clear lake.  
>"I thought you might like it," Mordred said beside me. I turned to him.<br>"And I do. It's so wonderful!" I exclaimed quietly, as if to not disturb the silence. A smile appeared on Mordred's face, larger than I had ever seen yet.  
>We walked towards the lake, and sat down on a fallen log, facing the water. For a while, we just sat in silence.<br>"How long have you known this place?" Brilliant start Sapphire, I silently cussed myself. But Mordred didn't seem to mind.  
>"A few months maybe. We were out on a patrol, and had stopped to make camp here," silence had fallen again.<br>"You know, I've never seen a place like this before where I lived," true. I didn't even know if there was a place like this back home at Belgium.  
>"I was always either at home looking after my brother or working with the... Court physician. I was just too busy to take a break, because I had to work and earn money and all. But when I was younger, when my parents were alive, they had taken me and my brother so many places when they had a time. Not a month would go by without us camping somewhere. But after they died..." My voice trailed off, remembering a time when my family had gone camping in the woods, and the laughs we all had shared.<br>"If you don't mind me asking, how did you parents die?" Mordred asked softly. I stiffened, realizing my slip, and wondering how I was going to reply without giving myself away. But Mordred misinterpreted my expression.  
>"But only if you want to say," he hastily corrected.<br>"No, no," I shook my head. "It's not that, it's just... my parents had gone out, leaving me and my brother at home alone one day. They never came back," I looked out towards the lake, remembering the day the police had come to our house, taking us to the hospital.  
>"They... Were run over," I said quietly, I could barely hear my own voice.<br>"Some drunk idiot had decided to go fast on the roads, and..." My voice broke as the police's voice rang in my head.  
>'They were in a car crash, hit by a drunk driver. I'm sorry to say, they died on the spot,' tears fell on my cheek as my brother stared at me in horror, his look still fresh on my cheeks as if it happened yesterday. And I didn't know if I'd ever see him again.<br>"Hey," Mordred gently lifted my chin towards him, his hand brushing away the tears softly. He didn't say anything, but his eyes held mine, and as the tears stopped, his face came closer towards mine. He broke eye contact as he looked down at my lips, and looked back at me as my own eyes fell on his lips. His lips had parted, and I realized somewhere in the back of my mind, mine had as well, as I felt his warm breath on my face. Tilting my head, our eyes closed as our lips met. We gently brushed our lips against each other's, and I could feel Mordred's hand, the hand that had held my chin, now cupping my cheek, and my own hand went up to his neck. Gently opening our mouths wider, we closed it again on each other's lips, barely harder than the previous time. Slowly, over and over again, we worked our lips together, and I lost myself to his touch, his other hand holding me closely at my lower back towards him, and I gripped my other hand on his shoulder as the hand on his neck went up to tangle itself into his hair. We sat there for a while, lips pressed against each other, our hands gently massaging wherever it touched, just relishing the feeling of the other person's skin under it. Finally, we broke apart, breathing heavily, our faces still close, and joined our foreheads, trying to regain our breath. But finally, I let go of his hair and shoulder, and slowly pulled myself back, and I could feel Mordred doing the same. We looked at each other, not saying anything, but soon got up, walking closely together towards the horses. His finger laced with mine, and I said nothing but merely held his fingers tighter with mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked back home from Gaius' chambers well past sunset, a small smile playing on my face. It had been two days since the night in the forest, and yet I could still remember every detail as if a few minutes ago. Yesterday, I had stood behind Gaius as he watched Merlin leave with Arthur and the Knights on the patrol. As people smiled at Gwen and Arthur's farewell, my eyes were trained on Mordred, images of the night in the forest replaying over and over again in my head. I had always felt a thrill of emotion inside myself whenever I had looked at him ever since my arrival at Camelot, only it was unclear to me as to what I was feeling. That night in the forest, when we had our first kiss, I not only finally understood as the connection became clearer, but I had ached for Mordred and I to be more closer, more intimate, and while I understood how I felt, I was still a bit puzzled as to why, what made me feel this way. But in all honesty, I didn't mind one bit, for craving Mordred.

Finally, just as the Knights rode away, Mordred turned to look at me and smiled, and I felt my heart leap with joy, the connection we shared, like an unseen golden thread connecting me and Mordred, humming with happiness.

Bringing myself back to the present, I found myself home, and started to get ready for bed. Because Merlin had left with the Knights on the patrol, leaving Gaius alone, I had eaten dinner with Gaius to keep the kind man company.  
>Finally slipping into my nightie, I got into the hard wooden bed, and pulled up the thin sheet, curling up a bit to maintain body heat.<p>

The Knights were sitting around the campfire, laughing happily as Merlin served out the stew, shaking his head, though even he had a small smile on his face.  
>Suddenly, without warning, an arrow whizzed through the air where Merlin's head was a few seconds ago, barely missing his head. As it was, it thudded heavily and sunk deeply into a tree.<br>Bandits came running from the tree line, and the Knights picked up their swords and soon, a fight ensued.  
>The Knights would have been outnumbered, but unbeknownst to them, Merlin had snuck off behind and some trees, and cast spells after spells, making tree branches fall on a few bandits at a time, or for one to suddenly trip over air, or for another to lose grip on his sword, letting a knight finish him off with a swing of his own sword.<br>Soon enough, the fight broke off, and whatever remaining bandits there were, fled off into the woods. Just as Arthur made a headcount to see if all the Knights were ok, Merlin quietly snuck back into the camp, no one noticing except for Mordred.  
>Arthur suddenly called for Merlin, leaning over Elyan, who was lying on the ground, clutching his leg, but it did no good, as more deep, dark red blood gushed out.<p>

I woke up with a gasp, chest heaving as I breathed heavily, sweat breaking down on my forehead. Looking outside, I suspected it was past midnight, close to sunrise. Getting out of bed, I hastily pulled my hoodie on and slipped on my flats, walking out the door and heading towards the castle, my speed increasing as I remembered my dream, and how my previous dreams as well since coming here had come true. If this dream was like the others, then I had to get to Gaius. Immediately.  
>Reaching the physician's chambers, I firmly knocked on the door, and waited. A while later, Gaius opened the door wearing his own white nightgown, and stared at me incredulously.<br>"Sapphire! May I know for what reason you have decided to wake me up rather early? I'm pretty sure we start after sunset dear,"  
>"I know Gaius, it's just... I had this dream," I bit my lip, and tried to hold in my tears as I remembered yet again the dream. Gaius gave me a quick look and ushered me in, making me sit on the bench before he sat across from me.<br>"How long have you had these dreams?"  
>"Ever since the day I had come Camelot. At first I dismissed it, but then Gaius! It came true!"<br>"What happened in your dream?"  
>"Merlin and I, we were talking, but then someone had called us and when we turned around, Merlin slipped and fell. And then the very next day, it happened," I ended in a whisper.<br>Gaius looked at me.  
>"How many times have this happened?"<br>"Three dreams, and two of them came true, but Gaius, it was my dream tonight, I decided I had to come and speak with you," tears fell on my cheeks, and Gaius gestured for me to continue. So I told him everything, from the Knights laughing, to Elyan clutching his leg. By the time I had finished, tears were streaming down my face.  
>Gaius got up and put a comforting arm around me, drawing me closer.<br>"Hush, child. It alright. If anything if the sorts were to happen, then they would immediately have to come to Camelot and I would be able to treat his wound. From what you have described, it sounds to me as only a flesh wound, something that I can easily treat, and you should know that, as you were a nurse in your own time. Correct?"  
>Sniffling, I nodded.<br>"Good. Now since we still have time before sunset, I'd advise you to take rest. You can sleep in Merlin's room,"  
>Seeing the look on my face, he chuckled.<br>"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he won't mind. Now go," gently he shooed me towards Merlin's chamber door but before I entered I turned back to face Gaius.  
>"Gaius. I doubt I can sleep. I've haven't slept properly when dreaming about Merlin, and now for this kind of dream," I trailed off, my voice sounding hopeless. Gaius walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a vial, and handed it to me.<br>"Take it, it's a sleeping draught. You should fall asleep immediately after drinking," I took the small vial, and looked at it warily.  
>"Thank you Gaius," I said. He smiled at me and I walked into Merlin's room. It was neatly done, and I felt a tad bit guilty to sleep in his room. But I made a mental note to clean up his bed in the morning, so I opened the vial and quickly swallowed it's contents, but had to make sure not to bring it back up again.<br>"Ugh," it tasted horrible. But I could feel the potions effects soon taking place, so I got into the bed, and shortly after my head hit the pillow, I was soon fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up sunrise, looking around and trying to remember where I was. Then, last nights events came rushing back at me, I almost fell off the bed. As it was, I climbed off the bed anyway, and after cleaning it up, remembering my promise from the previous night, I walked to the main chambers calling out for Gaius.

Gaius was standing in front of a cauldron, stirring something that I wasn't too keen on finding out what it was anytime too soon, his head bowed down, looking deeply into the potion with intense concentration, so I figured he probably hasn't heard me call for him.

Clearing my throat, I gently said his name. "Gaius,"

He looked up at me.

"Good morning, how do you feel child?" He gave me a small, reassuring smile.

His term for me didn't sound belittling. If anything, it sounded like I was his own daughter.

Shaking myself from such thoughts, I sat down at the bench, fiddling my thumbs.

"I feel fine, but Gaius. Is there any chance that the dream might end up coming true?" I said. He put down his spoon and looked at me.

"Yes, there is. But as to when it will happen, I do not know,"

"Is there any way to... I don't know, manipulate my dreams or something? Or is there no control whatsoever?" I asked.

Gaius hesitated.

"Well, I know someone who had experienced dreams as troubling as yours as well, and she uses methods to help her understand her dream, or to manipulate herself in her dream. I cannot teach you myself child, because it requires magic, and even if you don't think you have magic, the dreams are a form of magic,"

"So you're saying I'm a seer?"

"Well it would seem so. But I must ask you, would you accept to learn how to practice it with the woman?"

"Yes! Anything to help me understand it!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you will have to keep it hidden from Arthur-"

"Figures,"

"Which will be harder than usual because your teacher will be the Lady Morgana,"

I blanched. But it wasn't too hard to take it in. After all, there wasn't anyone else who was a seer in Camelot.

So, I surprised Gaius and myself by nodding.

"Sure. But what are we going to tell Morgana?"

Anything he might have responded was cut off as the door the chambers slammed open, and Percival carrying Elyan followed by the other Knights swarmed into the chambers.

"He was attacked by bandits, took a bolt to the leg," Leon said. Gaius immediately cleared up a space on the wooden cot for patients, and the Knights placed Elyan on the bed.

The knight looked paler than usual, and sweat was pouring down his face. The bolt had been removed from his leg, and bandages were firmly wrapped around the leg, and yet blood was pouring through.

"Sapphire, I need you to get me the stitching needle and thread, and honey," Gaius ordered. I nodded and pulled a jar out from a shelf, and set it down by the table then went to get the needle and thread as Gaius tore the pants away from the wound, and started to clean up the blood with a wet cloth. The Knights waited outside, Merlin having left to attend to Arthur, since I could help Gaius.

Just as Gaius tightly knotted the bandages, the door opened, letting in Gwen, as she rushed in to stand by Elyan. I grabbed a chair and pulled it near the cot, letting the Queen sit down as she held her brother's hand.

"Will he be alright?" Even though her voice was strong, I could see her eyes water.

"He'll be fine, but I advise him to stay in bed for a week, and to not put any weight on his leg for the next three weeks. His leg will heal fine," Gaius assured him. From behind him, I smiled at Gwen as she looked at her brother worriedly.

Gaius turned and started to ready a cauldron, and started ordering me quietly to get all the ingredients for whatever potion it was he was starting to make. As I got the ingredients, I tried to distract myself by being immensely focused on what I was getting and how exactly it looked, but it still didn't work too well, because every time I looked at Elyan - and it was hard not to, what with the knight being easily noticeable with the Queen by him, holding his hand in the comparatively small chambers - I remembered my dream, and how it came true. The only possible way to cheer me up, was to think that I had magic, which sounded weirdly lame even in my head, but at least not only would I be able to learn and actually manipulate magic, I'd be spending time with Morgana. It was an optimistic way to look at things, but hopefully not only eventually true, but would turn out for the good. Hopefully.

Gaius had finished the potion before sunset, and ends up that it was actually a paste to apply on Elyan's wound to help the healing, which Gwen had offered to hold on to until Elyan woke up.

Making sure with Gaius that nothing else needed to be done or cleaned or anything, I curtsied to Gwen, while a small part of me wondered if we could ever be friends, and I soon took my leave.

Exiting the chambers, I saw that all the Knights must have left to their own rooms, and continued on my way to my home. Deep in thought, I passed by the place I had bumped into Mordred my first few days here, and couldn't help a smile appear on my face. A smile that quickly turned into a muffled shriek as a hand slapped over my mouth and another hand grabbed my arm, making me speed up to slam into the stone wall face first.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please Please Please review! It inspires me to continue this story! And I love to hear from my readers/fellow authors!**

****Preferably no flames though please...****

**as for the wonderful people who did review:**

**guardianofdragonlore: true. They're just not know for their taste..**

**Babydoll9150: well, you're gonna find out now;) I honestly actually thought It'd be obvious though...:D**

**Here ya go then!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

An arm reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a dark alcove that I never knew had existed near the turn of Mordred and mine's meeting place. Startled, I looked up to meet the eyes of my captor, and instead, met the blue eyes of Mordred. The same color as my own eyes.

Shaking off my thoughts, I hissed out

"What the hell?" It didn't come out as harsh as I wanted, but that was probably a good thing, as Mordred shuffled guiltily.

"I had wanted to apologize," Mordred said, his eyes downcast.

"Apologize? What for?" I asked, my voice filled with genuine curiosity.

"For my behavior in the woods. It was sudden and unexpected, and you probably didn't have any feelings towards me, and-" I cut him off.

"Did I push you away?" I asked. He hesitated, as if unsure whether or not to answer. I waited, so he took it for him to answer.

"No,"

"And I kissed you back, didn't I?" I couldn't help the small smile playing on my lips. And as he understood, I felt more than saw him closer.

"So you're admitting," He whispered. "that you actually enjoyed yourself?" He was now pressing against me, and my breath caught in my throat. But I was determined to not let him know that my knees were ready to buckle with anticipation.

"More than admitting, maybe. Possibly," I faltered, as his arm made his way from my own arm to my hip, and held me there firmly. "Craving for more," I breathed out. Our eyes met, and behind the playful twinkle in his eyes, I could see the lust in his eyes. His eyes fell to my lips, as eyes fell to his. Our gazes met again, and as we tilted our heads, we closed our eyes as his lips crashed down into mine.

I almost opened my eyes again with happy shock. Where our kiss in the forest was soft and tender, this was nothing like that, as his lips were fighting against mine as if for dominance, and his teeth grazed against bottom lip. Now, my knees were shaking, threatening to buckle any second. Noting this, Mordred put his other hand on my neck, as his arm on my hip lowered, to lift my leg and rest it against his hips, and I lost myself into his touch, focusing on nothing except Mordred, as he let me feel his hardness against my core. I brought my own hands against his neck, while one arm started playing around with his dark brown, curly hair, so similar to mine. Except mine was longer of course. Which proved to be an advantage to Mordred, as he pulled my hair free from its braid and dragged his fingers through my long hair, ending at my waist.

Our lips continued to crash into each other's, and Mordred started to push himself closer to me, squeezing me into the wall. I put an arm around his neck, and our kisses became more frantic as he came even more closer.

But I was brought back to my senses as one of Mordred's hand grazed my breast, and I pulled my lips away from him, letting out a small whimper, much to my dismay.

"Mordred," I said, trying to catch my breath. Before I could say anything though, he started to nuzzle my neck, and as he came to a sensitive part of my neck, I let out a low moan, and he started to bite me there, and my fingers grabbed on to his shoulders.

"Mordred... no... Not here-oh" I let oh a gasp, as his hardness pushed closer to my core, and as my eyes closed, I almost felt dizzy.

"Please... Not.. here," I finally managed to push him away, and failed to hold in another whimper from the loss of his body against mine.

He looked at me. "Sapphire,"

I shook my head, but there was still a smile on my face.

"Not here. And preferably, not now," I smiled at him, though a bit sadly.

"Later then," and before I could stop him, he grabbed me in for a long, chaste kiss, and my hands wound its way into his hair again. But this time, he pulled away from me. Smiling, he walked out of the alcove, leaving me there to wonder about what just happened.

* * *

><p>I some how managed to find my way home the previous night, though I didn't actually remember how, because I was in a daze. That night, I didn't get any dreams, or visions, for which I was thankful for. But I still had dreamt of a very certain specific blue eyed man.<p>

Waking up in the morning, I had glanced at myself in the mirror above the big bowl with water, and did a double take. On my neck near my shoulder, love marks were starting to form, and as I remembered how they got there, I saw that I was blushing.

Cussing, I dug around my bag, and managed to find a scarf. I wound it around my neck, but I knew I was bound for questioning, because though it want too hot, it was still fairly warm enough for people to notice me wearing a scarf.

Sighing, I adjusted my scarf and left the house to Gaius'.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, while some people did stare at me strangely, the people who were more familiar with me, questioned me about the scarf. At first, I had hesitated, unsure what to say, and out of a fit of stupidity, I told them I was more used to colder environment back in my kingdom, and though they gave stared at me with raised eyebrows, they somehow believed me.<p>

Until Gwen asked.

* * *

><p><strong>remember, pls review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I might have made Gwen a tad bit OOC here...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I knocked on Gaius' door, nervously fingering my scarf while I waited. There was a screech of wood against wood as a chair must have been dragged on the wooden floor, and a moment later, Gwen opened the door.

"Sapphire," she gave me a tired smile.

"Gw-your majesty! Have you been here all night?" I asked her in surprise. She certainly looked like she did, as she was wearing the same gown as the previous day. And her hair looked rather tousled.

"It's nothing," she stepped aside to let me in. "Gaius had left to check on the Arthur to see if he was injured, and Merlin had already left as well," Gwen told me. She took her seat by Elyan, who was still unconscious.

I looked at her sympathetically. As much as I could understand how she felt, she still needed to take care of her own health. But before I could say anything however, Gwen had taken notice of my scarf.

"Sapphire, do you mind if I ask you why you'd chose to wear a scarf on a fairly warm day? It isn't at all that chilly now is it?" She said, looking at me curiously.

"It is more warmer at my kingdom your highness, so it felt rather cold compared to Ecferne," I said. I hoped she'd leave it at that, and while she did remain silent, she gave me a skeptical look as if she knew why exactly I was wearing a scarf on a warm day.

"Right well," I started, desperate to change the subject. "I'm sorry about your brother, I really am, but that is still no reason for you to ruin your own health m'lady. Your brother will be well cared for, and right now, your husband will be needing you, and more importantly," I walked over to her, and held out my hand, waiting for her to take it. "You need to be looked after yourself. So, please m'lady," by now she had taken my hand and I helped her up.

"You must return to your chambers," I looked directly into her eyes, though I had to admit, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to treat her like this, but every word I had said couldn't have been more true.

Gwen started to protest but a voice interrupted her from behind me.

"She's right, Gwen. You must get rest. Heaven knows, you look awful. And Arthur would also like to see you," Gaius's voice held a firmness in it, suggesting that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Gwen must have known this, because she sighed resignedly and glanced at Elyan before looking back at Gaius.

"Take care of him Gaius," she said, though it was already clear that he would. When there was nothing left to be said, Gwen finally took her leave, closing the door behind her.

Gaius looked at the closed door for a moment, before turning towards me.

"Have you had any dreams last night child?" I blinked. Well that was random.

"No," I replied, and Gaius nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I've spoken to Morgana," Gaius said.

"And...?" I pressed.

"She says she'll be delighted to help, and asks for you to be there by midday," Gaius finished. I breathed out heavily.

"That's good to know," I leaned against the table, taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright dear?" Gaius asked with concern.

"Of course. Just thinking about the past few days, that's all,"

Gaius nodded as if understandingly.

"Well, I have some herbs that need grinding, perhaps you could continue thinking about it as you grind?" It may have been sarcastic, but I knew he was trying to help me by taking my mind off of those things.

Giving him a small smile, I started towards the mortar and pestle.

"Oh and Sapphire," I looked at him.

"Yes?" I said. There was a twinkle of amusement as well as concern in his eyes as he asked his question.

"What's with scarf?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry about the short chapters, but not only do I need to think out what I plan to write next (even if it flows out I still need to make sure it sounds good) but I also have a life, and apparently it gets busier during the weekends. Ugh<strong>

**But I'll still try to update every day. I'm doing my level best, and I think I deserve some reviews to help me going, don't you think ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmm... I probably should have made a disclaimer. Woops..**

**But better late than never:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, or Mordred D: unfortunately, the BBC r all selfish, and won't share, but they won't make a season 6 either :O**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

By midday, I found myself outside the Lady Morgana's door, thanks to some guards who helped me find my way, waiting for her to open the door while I nervously fingered my scarf. Unfortunately for me, as the day wore on, it became warmer and warmer till the point that my scarf had become irksome, and I was starting to have to find out a new excuse for wearing a scarf. But God was I thankful that at least this wasn't the thick and sometimes itchy ones. It was a soft, thin one, but still managed to cover the love bites.

I managed to come up with a new excuse for the scarf though, now I just had to try testing it out to see how it'd work. And unfortunately for me, Morgana was the person I was going to try testing out the excuse on.

The door finally opened, revealing a servant girl with her blonde hair in a braid, as her green eyes stared at me curiously.

I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Is Morgana in? She wanted to see me now," I finally said, and the girl nodded and stepped aside to let me in.

I walked into the room, and saw Morgana sitting on the chair in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. Gwaine was nowhere to be found, but he was most likely out training with the other Knights.

Seeing my reflection in the mirror, she turned around with a smile on her face, and got up after putting away her hairbrush.

"Sapphire," she greeted me with a smile.

"M'lady," I said, with a quick curtsy.

"Please, it's Morgana. Eloise, you may take the day off," she said to the girl.

Eloise, apparently was her name, curtsied and left the room, closing the door behind her. When I turned back to face Morgana, I saw her right in front of me, and almost jumped into the air in shock. Taking my hand in hers, she led me to the bed, and sat down, gesturing for me to do the same. Sitting down, I looked at her in awe. She was more beautiful in real life than on screen.

"So, Gaius has told me you've had some dreams," she said with a smile. Wow, she was straightforward. But at least she didn't say anything about the scarf. For now.

"Yes," I answered her.

"Very well. Can you tell me what they were about?" She asked. So I told her, about how I had dreamt of Merlin, and how he had fallen, and how it happened in real life the next day. At first, I had hesitated about my second dream, but I told her anyway, but left out most of what happened in real life. But judging by the way Morgana was smiling at me, I figured she already knew what happened.

And then I told her of how I dreamt of Elyan. I told her of how I saw them fights the bandits, and of how when Arthur was checking his Knights, he saw Elyan wounded, an arrow embedded in his leg. I told her of how the next day, after talking with Gaius, the Knights bursting in to the physicians chambers, carrying the unconscious Elyan with them. All the while, Morgana listened to me seriously, but when she asked the first question, I stared at her in disbelief.

"Gaius gave you a sleeping draught?" Of all the questions she could ask, she asks me about _that_? But her face was still serious, so I answered her anyway.

"Yes, he knew I wouldn't be able to get some sleep, so he gave it to me so I could get some rest. It was probably a good thing too, because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have slept else," I said. Morgana nodded.

"Have you had any dreams before this?" She asked.

"No, only ever since I've come to Camelot," I said. And it actually was true.

"Have you shown any other signs of... Magic?" She asked me hesitantly. She looked like I'd lash out with fear any moment, which confused me, until I remembered that Magic was banned, and she probably wasn't sure if I even knew about her, and even if I did, if I'd accept her.

The thought almost made me laugh. Hell, I probably wouldn't accept her if I was in 'season four' or 'five' in the TV show, but I didn't even know _when, _I was, as weird as it sounded, but I knew she wasn't going to be Arthur's bane any time too soon, so of course I would accept her! I already had when I saw season one until season two in the TV show, and I was also one to cry for Morgana's 'death'!

"Gaius had told me you could help. He said you had personal experience with this kind of... Stuff, so you'd know what to do," I told her. I saw her visibly relax.

"That's true. I have visions as well, and I trust you wouldn't tell Arthur or anyone else about this?" She asked.

I looked at her in surprise.

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone! I very well understand the consequences," I told her seriously.

She nodded.

"Well, when I had first started having visions, Gaius would give me sleeping draughts, and later on I thought it was to stop me from finding out about myself, but I realized that he was doing it to help. Had I not taken the sleeping draughts, I wouldn't have slept for months, maybe years, and that could have hurt me," she said. I nodded, understanding. She probably could have gotten a physiological problem because of stress and exhaustion because of her lack of sleep.

"But later on, I had started showing signs of... Magic" she paused here, looking at me, as if considering how I was going to react.

I figured that while shouldn't act too surprised, saying that I already knew would probably make her a bit upset with Gaius for telling me about herself.

"Magic?" I asked.

"I had woken up from a terrifying dream, to realize that I had broken a vase. And set the curtains on fire as well,"

I looked at her with widened eyes, remembering the episode where she first had done some accidental magic.

"Tell me, Sapphire. Before I continue, do you know much about Merlin?" She said. I immediately understood what she was talking about. She was asking if I knew about his magic, as I remembered Merlin telling me on the day I had moved to Gwen's old house, about how he revealed his magic to Morgana, and changed her destiny.

"He has magic," I said. "And if you're wondering how I know," I hesitated. I didn't want her to be upset that I found out before her about Merlin's magic, but how was I supposed to answer my own question?

"I saw him doing it when he thought I wasn't watching," I lied.

Morgana smiled. "Yes, though he's very careful, people can have their slip ups, though in reality, Merlin's would be very few.

"Well anyway, I had went to Gaius to ask him about this, but he wasn't in his chambers. Instead, Merlin there, and when I told him instead, he revealed his magic to me, and offered to teach me how to keep mine under control," she smiled at the memory.

For some reason, an odd question had burst into my head, and before I could stop myself, it was out of my mouth.

"Does Gwaine know?" I asked, and quickly closed my mouth, admonishing myself at the rather weird question. But Morgana didn't seem the slightest bit disturbed.

"Yes, he does. Caught me lighting a candle in a room actually. We grew closer after that," she grinned at me, and I smiled back at her.

For a while, we sat there in silence, as Morgana went over her memories, but then I came up with another question.

"Do you think there's any chance I could have magic?" I asked her.

She hesitated a moment, pondering the question a moment before answering.

"There is a chance," she said. "Maybe you could show signs of magic eventually," Morgana frowned.

"But anyway, if you're all done with your questions, it's time to get to business. You're going to learn about manipulating your dreams. I'll tell you more in a moment though," she grinned at me slyly, and I found myself frowning with worry.

"First, you're going to tell me who gave you those love marks that you're trying to hide with that's scarf, though I'm pretty sure I know who."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, Morgana's quite the smart one. :)<strong>

**And pls pls pls review! It's what helps this story going! especially constructive reviews to help make this story better, or inspirational reviews to avoid any future writers block! **

**Thanks a dozen you guys! **

**And I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Uh," I stuttered. "Well... If you already know, then you don't have to ask. And besides," I started to grin back at her. "I bet you aren't too keen on explaining that personal looking bruise on your collarbone," I said. Morgana's smile faltered, but she still grinned at me playfully.

"Well, I guess we all have our secrets,"

She smiled.

With that, she started to sit cross-legged on her bed more comfortably.

"Alright. So since you don't seem to have magic for what we know now, I'm just gonna teach you what to do, and while you're not exactly gonna fall asleep, you're still going to go into a _sleep like trance, _in which you should have another vision, but this time, you should be able to manipulate it. Do you understand?" She said.

I blinked. "I guess so. It's just a lot to take in," I told her.

She smiled.

"Yes it is. But with practice, you should even be able to manipulate the most disturbing visions," she said.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked her incredulously. I mean, I was supposed to have more disturbing visions?

"No, just assuring you. Now, first, you're going to lay down," she gestured over her bed, but I looked at her doubtfully.

"Your bed?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's usually easier to fall asleep when you're laying down," she joked.

"Come on, I'm not going to burn you or anything. In all fairness, I would probably be ending up on the pyre too, so just lay down already," she said, though her tone was still kind.

Hesitantly, I lowered myself into her bed, but even though it felt nice to actually lay down in a _real_ bed, I still was tense, because I figured I'd probably fall asleep before Morgana even told me what I was supposed to do.

"Make yourself comfortable. It doesn't work properly else," Morgana instructed. So I reluctantly, though not grudgingly, loosened up my muscles.

"Right, I'm going to count to ten, and you're going to slowly fall into your trance. You don't have to do this for an actual dream to be manipulated, but it's only to help you practice. But you'll soon learn to take yourself to the trance.

"When you find yourself in your trance, let your mind wander. It should soon pick up dreams, memories, and let them flow. But when you get to a vision, and you'll know what's a vision when you see one, you will start to hold on to it. Meaning think about it more, focus, concentrate on that one dream and don't let your mind wander any more.

When you find and hold on to your vision, that now let's you have a small control as to when it ends. It doesn't give you much, but it's a start.

For now, we'll try to work on this, alright?" She finished. I nodded.

"Ok, so close your eyes,"

I closed them.

"Now I'm going to count from ten.

"Ten..."

"Nine..."

I honestly didn't need the countdown. I was ready to fall asleep by the time she was done with her countdown, and was already losing myself to this trance, because it had been so long since I felt such a soft bed under me.

"Five..."

Random thoughts burst into my head, most of them being about Mordred, and I found I was having some trouble just letting my thoughts 'flow' instead of thinking about Mordred.

"Two..."

More memories went by, and I found myself almost crying as they were of Gilli.

"Zero"

Memories still flitted by, but I didn't pay much attention to them, but I didn't realize that Morgana has stopped talking either.

But all of a sudden, one particular dream, no, it was a vision, started to appear in my thoughts. I didn't know how I knew it was a vision, but I knew nonetheless. It slowly started to become more vivid, and I focused desperately on the vision, as slowly I started to see the back of a women, her blonde hair falling below her back.

She was incanting some sort of spell, one of her hand waving a flat, circular motion above a bowl with water.

Somehow I managed to will myself forward, and almost floated ahead, not really feeling the ground under my feet. Looking at the woman's face, all I saw was a blur, as if I couldn't concentrate well or someone had blemished her face in Photoshop.

Instead of trying to figure out who the woman is, which I figured to be useless, I instead turned towards the bowl of water.

And almost floated back in shock as I saw a reflection of myself. But not as how I was right now. I was talking to a couple of Knights, they're back towards the bowl, showing my face, as I stood by a knight.

Mordred.

We were smiling and chatting happily in the moonlight, one of the Knights making a exaggerated bow with a flourish and Mordred and I - well, I in the bowl - went walking down the path, our arms interlinked, as we walked closely together.

I felt myself suddenly floating backwards, even though I didn't want to Figuring I didn't have much time left, and not having anything left to see, I let whatever force was pulling me to take me out of the dream.

I sat up with a small gasp, blinking a few times as my eyes got adjusted to the evening sun's light. Looking around, I saw Morgana on a chair reading a book.

Hearing me sit up on her bed, she looked up and immediately came over to sit by me on the bed again.

"Well, how did it go?" She said.

I took a deep breath.

"At first, like you said, all I saw were mostly memories. And like you told me to, I just let the flow. But then, I saw this blonde woman, and I knew that it wasn't memory, and other than that, I don't know how, but I knew it was a vision, and so I focused on it. And all of a sudden, as it got clearer, I felt like I was actually _there_. Not like my other visions like just seeing something happening. And I could move myself around,"

Morgana stared at me.

"Wow I didn't exactly expect you to be able to move yourself around in your dream, but still. That's good," she explained when she saw my curious expression to her bewildered one.

Nodding, I continued.

"Well, when I went up to the lady, I couldn't see her face. Like I couldn't focus. But I didn't bother trying to, because her face was already rather... Disturbing.

Instead, I turned to her hand, which she was waving around on top of a bowl with water, as she incanted something that sounded a lot like a spell," I said, and Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"Scrying," she said. Seeing me confused face, she explained.

"It is to see other people who are far away, but is more often used to also see the future in some cases. And as there's only one person who can do scrying that well, who matches your description, albeit blurry, it was most likely to see the future, and I deeply regret if it is the person I have my doubts on,"

I tilted my head. "Who do you think it is?" I said.

But Morgana shook her head. "Later, first, tell me what you saw,"

Shrugging, though I still was looking at her curiously, I continued.

"I looked into the bowl, and just as she finished the spell," I hesitated.

"I saw myself," I finished.

Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning you saw yourself in the past, or your reflection, or present or," she pressed.

I looked down. "I think it was the future," I said in a whisper.

Morgana leaned backwards suddenly as if she was hit.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked.

I sighed as I nodded. "What does it mean?" I asked.

But Morgana only shook her head.

"I'm not sure. But it's late now, you should get going,"

I narrowed my eyes slightly at the sudden dismissal, but realized that she was right, the sun had already set, and with a start, I stood up.

"Thank you Morgana," I said with a curtsy.

But Morgana only smiled distractedly, and I figured she was thinking about my vision and what it had meant.

* * *

><p><strong>god, this chapter was so hard! And especially what with all my work, it took me like 12 (def not nonstop) hrs to finally get finished with all my work and this chapter. Ugh. But well, yay! At least I finished it!:D<strong>

**Please please please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**Unfortunately... But I own sapphire...:D**

**Mans a big shoutout to Lady Flurryous! Who took her time to review every single chapter and let me wake up in the morning to a nice surprise of 24 reviews total! Thanks soooo much!**

**give her a big hand! This helps inspire me soo much!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

After I had exited the room, I rested the back of my head against the wall, breathing heavily as I suddenly felt exhausted from the day's event.

I stood there for a while, before I finally stood straight and walked home.

I was still thinking about my vision as I turned around a corner and -

Barely managed to avoid slamming into a person.

Looking up, I was about to laugh for the first time that day.

"Well, I suppose this is going to become habit," Mordred smiled at me.

"Yes, I suppose it is," I smiled back at him.

He suddenly narrowed his eyes, leaning closer towards me.

"Sapphire, are you okay?" He asked, concern clearly showing in his eyes.

For a moment I considered telling him everything, but decided against it. I wasn't sure what he would think, and for now, I was too tired to deal with it.

"I'm fine, just tired," I said.

Mordred leaned back, but he still stared at me.

"Well then, let me walk you home," he held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

Smiling widely at him, I took his arm.

"We shall,"

We walked down the courtyard, talking as Mordred told me about his day.

I honestly didn't know that a knight had so much training in a day. The TV show never did really actually focus on just the Knight's life, as far as I could remember.

Just as we reached the lower town, laughing as Mordred told me about Merlin rushing to give Arthur his armor and when Arthur scolded Merlin, he gave a sarcastic remark of how things would be easier if Arthur wasn't as fat and his armor more bigger and heavier, a couple of Knights were approaching us, though it seemed that one knight was trying to hold up the second one.

As we got closer, I could recognize the slouching Knights voice as he sung a song about a fair maiden or something.

"Sir Gwaine?" Mordred called out.

"Ah, if it isn't the young Knight, and who is this? Has the young knight found a maiden of his own?" Gwaine called out in his drunk voice. I was glad it was dark so no one saw me, for I was pretty sure I was blushing.

"Very funny, Gwaine. I was merely accompanying Sapphire to her home," Mordred said.

"Merely accompanying her home? Yes and I only visit the taverns because of a mission for the princess," Gwaine scoffed.

"Sapphire? As in Gaius' new apprentice?" The second voice called out.

I narrowed my eyes. I knew that voice.

"Yes, and a pretty beautiful one from what I can see, eh Lance?" Had it not been for the name, I would have rolled my eyes, but as it was, I felt my eyes grow wide in realization.

"La- Sir Lancelot?" I asked.

As the Knights moved forwards, the moon's beam fell on their faces, and sure enough, I could see the two Knights faces very clearly.

"Yes. How are you m'lady?" He asked.

"I'm not a lady,"I mumbled. Well of course Lancelot was alive. If Morgana never turned evil, then Lancelot never did have to sacrifice himself.

"Well, we don't want to keep you on your way then. Can't you see them itching to go back _home, _Lance?" Gwaine said.

"Oh, shut up Gwaine," Mordred said.

Gwaine chortled, making Lancelot shake his head.

"Well you should be one your way then, while I try to carry Camelot's closest knight to his own bedchamber," Lancelot and Mordred grinned as Gwaine let out an indignant shout.

"Well, we best let you to it indeed," I smiled as Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Until next time then, m'lady," and with that, Gwaine went down into an exaggerated bow with a flourish.

Lancelot started to snicker just as Mordred let out a shout of laughter, while I turned my head away trying to hide my own laughter.

Gwaine hadn't noticed, that on his back, someone had somehow stuck a paper on his back, reading something that looked an awful lot like '_give me ten pints of ales to find out how big my lies are,'_

But I suddenly whipped back my head, remembering my vision.

My eyes darted back and forth behind the Knights, as if I expected to see myself standing there somewhere.

But of course I didn't.

Eventually, Lancelot had managed to lug away Gwaine, and Mordred and I continued walking.

As we reached my house, Mordred stopped walking and turned towards me, making me look at him.

"Sapphire, what's wrong? You've been very quiet lately," Mordred said.

I was surprised that Mordred knew that there was something wrong, but I just wasn't sure what, or how to tell Mordred anything. So I just shook my head and blurted out an excuse.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about my brother, that's all," I looked down. It wasn't entirely true, but not that I had mentioned it, my thoughts started to stray towards my brother, and I couldn't help but wonder how he was, and if he was panicking.

Mordred put a hand under my chin, making me meet his gaze again.

"Maybe you should take a few days off, to go visit your brother?" He said.

"No, I can't," I suddenly realized what I said, and quickly continued to fix it. "Not now anyway. I just need to..." I trailed off. I couldn't find a good excuse, and thinking about my brother was increasingly painful.

As if Mordred noticed this, he leaned his head towards mine and captured my lips in his in a slow, tender kiss, gently pushing his lips against mine.

Without thinking, I brought my arms around is neck, not even caring that we were still in the middle of the road, and kissed him back.

We stayed like that for a moment, before Mordred pulled away though, and gave me a small smile, resting his forehead against mine.

"You should get some sleep. You're already tired," he whispered.

I let out a small sigh, and reluctantly let go of his neck.

Smiling at him, I gave him one last hug, before walking towards the door.

Just before I entered though, I heard Mordred softly bid me a goodnight, and I smiled.

_It was hot. Way too hot. A boy was surrounded in Orange flames, looking around, desperately trying to find a way out, as the flames slowly closed in on him. _

"Gilli!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed, not seeing anything through my eyes were wide open.

I felt a burning sensation behind my eyes, and blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears for now, but instead it cleared my eyesight - and with a start, I saw chair fall down with a clatter. Swinging my legs over the bed, I felt the burning behind my eyes increase, and I held my head with a small scream as I could hear a vase and a mirror shatter.

Not being able to take it anymore, I stood from the bed, and started to make my way to the castle, barely remembering to put on my flats.

Where my feet were taking me, I didn't know, as the vision played over and over again in my head.

Showing my brother dying.

I wouldn't have even known where I was had I payed attention. It was as if my feet had a mind of its own. I only finally realized I was in some part of the castle I hadn't been to before when I raised my hand and knocked on the door, waiting and struggling to hold the tears that were fighting to fall out.

Finally, as the door opened, I let the tears fall, my arms going around a startled Mordred's neck, sobbing into his shoulder, not even paying attention to the fact that he was only wearing his breeches, therefore bare-chested.

Mordred raised a hand to my head in an attempt to calm me down, his other arm going around my waist, and as I sunk into his touch, I felt my sobs gradually subside, though I was still crying against Mordred's shoulder.

Eventually, I could hear Mordred asking me what happened, as he led me to his bed to sit us down, and so I finally told him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Pls pls pls pls review! It really helps inspire me to continue updating my story!<strong>

**But thanks to guardianofdragonlore who reviews every one of my chapter every time I update so far! Thanks sooo much! And give her a big hand everybody!**

**I also recommend u to read her story: Merline's reveal. **

**It's and awesome fem!merlin fanfic!**

**And btw, I finally updated my bio page! So go ahead and read it if u want!**

**I've also got a surprise for anyone and everyone who reads it! A chance to get ur name up there!**

**And I don't think that's lame, Cuz I know how amazing it feels to have ur (user)name on someone else's page:D**

**Thanks y'all! See ya for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: IDOM D:**

**But Sapphire is all mine!**

**...That sounded like femslash for a min there...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Eventually my sobs had subsided enough to the point where while I still had tears streaming down my face, my voice was relatively calm as I explained to Mordred my story ever since I was walking in the forest in Belgium one moment, and the next in Camelot, all the way to my dream a while ago.

Mordred was running a hand up and down my back, my head still resting on his shoulders, and when I finished my story waiting for Mordred to respond, I just realized that not only was Mordred bare chested, but I was also sitting on his lap.

And I didn't mind at all. In fact, I felt so at ease here with Mordred, like I belonged here, as he continued to hold me close, not once interrupting me, for which I was thankful for. I wasn't sure if I could have continued had he interrupted me when I was telling him of my dreams.

For a while, we just sat there in silence.

But I had to find out what Mordred what thinking. So I broke the silence.

"Mordred?" I said, my voice soft and slightly hoarse from the crying and story-telling.

"Yes, my sweet?" He replied. And instantly, most of my doubts disappeared. He called me my sweet! _My sweet! _

Igladly took that as a sign that he wasn't mad at me. And now that I think about it, why did I even think he would be mad at me in the first place? Maybe because we had been rather intimate, and he didn't even know the full story of my past.

"What..." I was unsure of what to ask him now though. "What do you say?"

I asked.

"You know you are a seer," he said. "And now... It seems you have magic," he told me softly.

I nuzzled my head closer into his neck.

"But, what will I do? I don't know how to control it, but Mordred! My vision, it showed me of," I faltered, biting my lip as tears threatened to fall again.

"It showed my brother dying, Mordred," the tears fell, making his shoulder wet again, and he grasped my waist to bring me closer against him, but didn't say anything.

Feeling tired, I felt myself zoning out on his chest, my vision still running in my head, but I was too sleepy to ponder about it.

Sensing this, Mordred slowly got up, carrying me in a bridal style to avoid me from falling. I would have smiled had the situations been different. As it was, I just snuggled into Mordred's body more, as he laid me in his bed, under the covers. But before he could go anywhere else, I tightened my grip around his neck, and he gave a small smile, understanding what I wanted. Without breaking from my grasp, he climbed into bed as well, getting under the covers, and snuggling closely to my body.

Just as I finally let sleep overcome me, I could feel Mordred's arm going around my waist, while his other hand gently held on to my neck, smiling as he fingered one of the love marks revealed by my low-neck nightgown. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on his collarbone, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The rising sun's light streamed through a window, and I stretched out on the bed, but stopped in mid stretch as I felt the softness of the bed.<p>

Looking around frantically for a moment, I remembered last nights events, and calmed down when I realized where I was.

I smiled, remembering how Mordred had snuggled in bed with me last night, but the thought of last night brought me mixed emotions.

One of them being stronger than the others.

Grief.

I had sat there for a while, thinking about my brother, but eventually decided that I had to go, especially as it wouldn't be good for me to be seen in another Knights room.

Getting up, I walked over to the door and gently opened it, looking outside first for anyone. Seeing no one, I quickly walked down the corridor, ears alert for anyone coming. Because as much as I was out of Mordred's room, I was still only in my nightgown. And as concealing as it would have been back in the... Future. It was still try revealing for this era.

Somehow, I managed to walk out of the castle without any run ins. But there was still a very close call when I was about to turn around a corner - but managed to hide just in time as Merlin came from the very same turn, grumbling as he carried Arthur's armor.

Finally exiting the castle, I quickly walked down the courtyard, and though I was thankful that not many people were there, I still was wishing that I had at least bothered with my sweater last night, if not my cloak.

It didn't help very much that my nightgown not only was very low neck, but also hung to my figure.

But my real worried started when I reached the lower town.

Though it was still sunrise, many people were up and about, running to and fro on chores. I had just managed to slip through the first few stalls, and just as my house came into view, I heard someone calling my name a few feet away, followed by a wolf whistle.

Slowly, I turned around, dreading to see the person who was probably eyeing my body that very moment itself.

But when I finally saw the person, my eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, sorry for the short chapters y'all. I was having a bit of trouble putting my 'brilliant' idea in words, though I very well knew what I wanted to do. <strong>

**Guess I started to hesitate near the end of the chapter...**

***sigh***

**Oh well. I'm very well hoping my next chapter will be longer, but it all depends on your reviews ;) *hint hint***

**But, what do u think is gonna happen to Sapphire?**

**I'll give u a hint; there might be some OC whump involved. **

***evil grin***


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sapphire, the storyline, an iPod, and a bunch of mistakes:/**

**Must Read:**

**Btw people! You should read guardianofdragonlore story! It's called Merline's reveal, and it's amaaaazing! Esp for ppl who like fem!merlin!**

**Also, read Leisey's The Path of Light! Such a sweet Mergana shipper!**

Chapter 15

When I turned around, my eyes widened, as I took in the familiar figure of Gwaine walked towards me with a smile. I was half relieved, but also half worried. What was Gwaine going to say seeing me like this?

But he was married to Morgana...

"Sir Gwaine!" I said. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Agh, a terrible hangover. But nothing that hasn't been dealt with before," he gave me a wink.

"However, I must say, you look amazing," he smiled slyly at me.

Oh god. I was blushing.

"And those marks on your neck. I don't suppose that's what you were hiding yesterday with that scarf, eh? Or did you get it last night after you had went _home_?"

Oh crap. My night gown had revealed my marks.

Pulling the neck of my nightgown a bit higher, and making a mental note to wear a higher neck dress next time, I asked him innocently.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't bring myself to say anymore, lest I started stammering.

If possible though, Gwaine's grin grew larger.

"Aw come on. It's hard to forget how you walked back up to the castle 'round midnight, wearing what you're wearing now. But I don't suppose you saw me, considering the fact that your look was so intense, and walking as fast as if the Devils were behind you!

And then you disappear into the Knights area of the castle, and don't return 'till morning?

Hard to forget lass," by now, he had the biggest grin I had ever seen, and much to my dismay, more than just blushing, I unfortunately started to stutter.

"B-b-but, I could have gone elsewhere. And besides, how could you have remembered when you were so drunk last night, and at midnight too so you claim. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" I raised me eyebrows, despite the fact that my cheeks were as red as a rose.

"Right. A dream. And somehow you managed to get these love bites as a result of my dream?" He asked.

"Ah, just be quiet," I started to turn back towards my house, but Gwaine started to walk along with me.

"Don't you have a training to go to or something?" I asked him.

"Nah, just escorting a beautifully tempting maiden to her house to avoid any... Mishaps," he grinned at me.

"Maybe next time you decide to have a sleepover with Mordred, you might want to take your cloak, for publicity's sake, and your dignity's as well? He said.

"Gwaine!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, now don't you say other wise. Which other knight would you be with other than Mordred, eh? And besides, we did see you together l-"

"Alright Gwaine!" I cut him off. We had reached my home, and my only regret was that we hadn't reached earlier.

"Instead of bothering me about... Mordred," Gwaine's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Why don't you go check on your own wife? I bet she isn't one too pleased about your own state last night," now, it was my turn to smile, as Gwaine dropped his own and grimaced.

"By the way, how _did_ you avoid Morgana's wrath last night?" I asked, truly curious. Knowing the lady, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have been too keen with her own husband spending some of the night in the tavern.

"Erm, she decided to let me sleep elsewhere. You know, I do have training actually, I must have forgotten. See you later Saf!" As he quickly turned away, my smile quickly fell from my face with the use of his nickname for me.

Unknowingly, he had called me the same name as my brother.

My brother, who was shown dying in my dream.

I walked inside the house, and my eyes immediately fell on the broken shards of a vase in the corner. Picking up a broom, I swept it into a pile, and quickly changing into a higher necked gown after I was done.

When I had walked to the back of the house, I finally saw the cracked glance. My reflection's eyes started to water as I remembered how it had happened in the first place. Rinsing my face clean from the tears though, I walked out of the house, making a note to see if I would be able to replace it later.

By the time I had reached Gaius's chambers, I still hadn't figured out what to say.

Knocking on the door, I figured I'd tell them about the dream, and my display of magic, but I decided it was best to keep out the part of my... Escapade.

The door opened, revealing a rather ruffled Merlin, and I had to fight the smile when I saw some sort of pink sparkling powder coloring his hair.

"Good Morning Merlin," I let the smile fall on my lips, but decided not to tell him about his hair. Maybe Arthur could do that.

"Nothing good about it," he grumbled, stepping aside to let me in.

I smiled at Gaius, but he must have noticed the tired look on my face, because he made me sit down and immediately questioned me.

"How was your lesson yesterday?" He asked.

"Fruitful. Morgana told me what to do, and I saw a woman. She was scrying, apparently," I watched Gaius as his eyebrows furrowed, narrowing his eyes, and even Merlin took a seat near me.

I went on.

"And when I looked into her bowl, I saw myself. I was talking to a few of the Knights, and later that day, when I was returning home, I did talk to a few of the Knights. The very same," I said.

Merlin also narrowed his eyes, leaning in closer.

"Can you tell us how the woman looked like?" He asked.

"Well, her face was blurry, and I couldn't really focus on it, but she did have blonde hair. And Morgana seemed to know her," I recalled.

Merlin leaned back.

"Morgause," he whispered. Gaius gave him a sharp look.

"Morgause?" I looked back and forth between them.

"Isn't she Morgana's half sister?" Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ thing to say, as Gaius's sharp look turned towards me.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"It was in the book I read!" I exclaimed. Why did I have to lie, I had no idea. But it was probably because I wasn't too keen on explaining about the TV show to them.

Gaius let out a long breath.

"Yes, she is. But for you to have a vision on her..." His voice trailed off. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, but turned towards Merlin for him to help explain.

"We haven't had an attack from Morgause in almost a year. So we're worried as to when and how she'll attack. But for her to be scrying about _you_... We should be well prepared for whatever she might have in plan," Merlin said.

For a while, I sat there pondering about what he had said.

Then I spoke.

"So you think her plan might involve me?" Their looks answered my question, and Gaius' sigh and small nod confirmed.

We were like that for a moment, quiet, before Gaius asked another question.

"Did you have a vision last night?" I froze.

Seeing this, Gaius sat by me on the bench, and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sapphire?" It was enough to let out the tears again.

Gaius looked alarmed.

"My dear, what happened?" He asked. Merlin pulled his stool closer, and lifted my chin to meet his eyes. As if searching for something, he held my gaze, before asking.

"What was it about?"

I bit my lip to hold my tears at least for a moment to answer. "My..." I inhaled deeply. "Brother,"

Thanks the gods, they must have understood, because Merlin pulled me into a hug without saying anything else. I sat there stiffly for a moment, before I melted into the embrace. It wasn't any bit romantic like with Mordred, but more comforting, like from a brother. And it was exactly what I needed as I finally let out my sadness by crying. I knew I would never forget about it. But for now, I could finally feel like I could move on, and though I would still grieve for my brother, I wouldn't let it overrule my life.

Finally pulling away, I wiped away my tears.

"Thank you," I whispered. Merlin nodded, giving me a small smile.

But Gaius cleared his throat.

"I feel very sorry for your brother Sapphire, I really do, but your recent visions are having me concerned. But before I say anything, did anything else happen?" He asked. I thought for a moment, and inhaled sharply again, remembering.

"I think... I think I might have magic. I had burst a vase after my... Vision, and also cracked the mirror," I told them. While Merlin gave the more expected response by widening his eyes, Gaius simply nodded.

"I figured. Usually seers have enough power and should be able to use magic. And because of this, I have to send you to Morgana immediately. She will help you learn to control your magic, because it will not do to be uncontrolled when in Camelot. Even if Arthur isn't his father, you are still from another kingdom from what he knows. We wouldn't want to let him take any drastic actions if he finds out otherwise," I nodded, understanding.

Gaius looked outside, as if one might look at the clock.

"And Merlin, shouldn't you be serving the king his breakfast by now?" He said.

Merlin cursed, quickly jumping up and running towards the door. Just as he was running out the door though, I called out to him.

"Merlin! Maybe you should clean up your hair before Arthur officially calls you a girl!" I smiled as Merlin's curses could be heard down the hallway, but then turned to Gaius.

"So, you want me leave to Morgana now?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Yes my child. Don't worry, you don't have to do any work here today. Just tell Morgana I sent you, and ask her to help you with controlling, alright?" He asked.

He stood up, as did I.

"Alright," and I hugged him.

"Thanks so much Gaius," I said, my head buried in his shoulder. I felt Gaius' arms embracing me back.

"You're welcome, my child," and I felt my smile grow bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Pls Review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: IDOM.**

**Excluding Sapphire... And a distractingly active cat.**

**Btw, due to some reasons, I had changed ****my penname from MerlinMorgana9802 ****to MerlinMorgana1579 **

**still the same ****old me y'all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Since Gaius had made sure I left to Morgana's chambers quickly, barely half an hour later I found myself outside her door, waiting for her to open the door, but getting increasingly worried as the thuds from inside continued.

Just as I decided to just barge in, the door opened, and the sight that greeted me changed my worry to amusement as I stared at a disgruntled Gwaine, wincing as I heard Morgana call after him,

"And that's what will happen if you _dare_ visit the tavern again!"

Trying to hold back my laughter, I asked him innocently.

"Is there any problem?"

Gwaine just gave me an almost disbelieving look as he quickly exited the room, grumbling as he left.

Quietly chuckling to myself, I entered the room and stood by the door, lest Morgana thought I was Gwaine.

"M'lady?" I called out, making myself known.

Morgana appeared from behind the changing screen and her scowl turned into a smile, for which I was glad for. Her scowl really did look fearsome.

"Sapphire!" She exclaimed, walking towards me. "Sit down," she took my hands and led me to the bed, sitting us down, and continued to smile at me.

"Did you have any visions last night?" She asked me. But her smile disappeared when she heard my quick intake of breath, and saw how I lowered my head.

Shakily, I answered her.

"Yes. I had a vision."

"What did it show you?" She asked me kindly, placing a soothing hand on my knee.

I gave her a straightforward answer.

"It showed my brother dying."

I heard her gasp.

"Oh gods, Sapphire, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," she exclaimed. I gave her a small sad smile.

"It's okay Morgana. It isn't your fault," I sighed. "But when I woke up, I broke a vase and cracked a mirror. By magic," I looked at her straight in the eye, her face emotionless with shock I suppose.

"Sapphire, I don't know what to say. To have magic is something to be happy for, but..." Her voice trailed off, and I understood that she was feeling a mix of emotions for me.

Shaking my head, I straightened my back.

"It's fine. Gaius had sent me here early though, because he wanted you to teach me how to control my magic," I told her. She nodded.

"Right. Well I suppose we bet get started then," she clasped her hands.

"First, I want you to 'see' your magic within you. To do that, you're going to have to clear your mind. Take deep, even breaths. Close your eyes to make it more easier. When you have cleared your mind, you dig deep into yourself. You have to find your center. When you find it, usually you'll find it pulsing with a golden glow. That's usually how people's center is. Their magic within them is golden, because it's a pure being. But for sorceresses who have gone evil, their magic becomes black, like them. And when they use magic, it is also evil, so it's usually ends up being black no matter what spell they cast," her voice trailed off as she stared in the distance, as if remembering someone. Probably Morgause, guessing how she said sorceresses instead of sorcerer.

I guess I could understand. Even though she wanted to fight for what is right, it was still hard to expect her to fight her own sister.

"Morgana?" I called out to her gently, shaking her from her thoughts.

She gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I zoned out there.

But where was I?"

She answered her own question.

"Ah. Well for sorcerers to use their magic, while within them it is gold, their display of magic has a color depending on the spell. But if you looked with your mind instead of your eyes, which I will teach later, you can see _their_ color, meaning their magic reflects them in color. Do you understand?" She asked.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, even if you don't, it's fine. You'll understand as we go on.

But after you find your magic, you're going to have to learn how to try our small spells, else if you don't use your magic for a really long time and always keep it at bay, it's just going to burst out one day, and you won't be able to control it until it's all spent. And after that, people usually end up fainting because of magical exhaustion," Morgana winced.

"It's never happened to me before, but from what Merlin tells me, it's not the best feeling. Though how he would know," she shook her head.

"But for now, you're going to find the magic within yourself. Are you ready?" She asked me.

This time, I nodded more confidently.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I let all the thoughts flow away from my head, instead focusing on my breathing only. Soon, I could hear my heartbeat, going at the same pace as my breathing.

I slowly 'looked' myself, going deeper and deeper, but felt a warmth from within. I went closer, and to my joy, I saw a golden light, just like Morgana told me. I went so close to it, that I felt it enveloping me with warmth, and I felt so comfortable, as if I was on the softest bed ever.

My magic bounced around me happily, as if like a three year old being entertained with a puppy. I could feel it as if calling out to me, and I happily returned it's embrace.

"Sapphire?" I heard Morgana calling me, and my eyes snapped open. Morgana suddenly grinned.

"Sapphire! Your eyes are golden!" She exclaimed happily.

I looked at her in confusion, causing her to explain.

"When people use magic, their eyes turn golden. And that's how your eyes are. I'm supposing you found your magic?" She asked me, though I pretty sure she already knew the answer.

I grinned back at her.

"It was the best thing I've ever felt before!" I happily told her. She smiled more wider at that.

"I know!" She smiled at me, and after a brief second, we burst out giggling like teenage girls.

"Why are we laughing?" I said, struggling to catch my breath.

"I have no idea!" We burst out giggling more at that.

But then I got an idea, and quickly stopped my giggling, sitting up straight. Noticing this, Morgana also stopped giggling.

"Morgana, could you teach me how to speak to other people through my mind?" I asked.

She grinned. "I don't suppose this has anything to do with Mordred, does it?"

I gaped at her. "What-" I started to splutter, but Morgana cut me off.

"Gwaine told me he saw you walking up to Mordred's chambers last night," her grin grew wider, reminding me an awful lot like Gwaine's.

"So... What have you been up to?" She asked me slyly.

I'm pretty sure I was blushing like crazy.

"Morgana! We did nothing like that!" I told her.

She jumped up suddenly. "Ha! So you admit you went to his room!" She laughed gleefully.

"Morgana! I swear we didn't! I was just going to him because... It was after my dream," I ended softly, and that made Morgana be quiet.

"Hey," she said. I looked at her, and she smiled, this time more kindly rather than that sly smile of hers.

"What say we try that mind speak, huh?" I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, past midday, as I accompanied Gaius through the lower town, helping out with his rounds, I decided to test out my days lesson from Morgana.<p>

Feeling my magic within me, I let it spread around me in a full radius, until it touched the magic of a person I wanted to speak with.

_"Mordred?" _I called out hesitantly in my mind.

For a second there was brief silence, followed by a startled reply.

"_Sapphire?"_

I let out a smile. _"Mordred!" _I called out more confidently. _"It worked!"_

_"What did?" _I heard the confusion in his voice.

_"Well, Morgana was teaching me how to control my magic, but she also managed to teach my mind speak at my request," _I explained.

_"Ah, so that's why you disappeared earlier than usual today to Morgana's chambers?" _He asked.

_"Yes, Gaius wanted me to go to Morgana as soon as possible after I had told him of my... Display of magic," _I said, as I handed out the herbs Gaius needed to treat his patient with constipation.

_"Interesting," _he said_. _

_"Yep," _I smiled_. _

_"But wait, how did you know I went to Morgana's chambers earlier than usual today?" _I asked him.

_"I have my ways." _He paused.

_"But Sapphire, I think you've been learning magic from Morgana too much. Why don't you come to my chambers tonight and I'll teach you something else we can do together with our magic?" _

I stood there confused for a while, wondering why his voice sounded sly and yet hesitant at the same time, while pondering about what he said.

Then I realized what he meant, and I started to blush.

Somehow, I managed to give out an almost innocent reply, though I'm pretty sure he could hear my embarrassment.

_"Why not?" _

He chuckled.

_"I'll see you later tonight then. But for now, I have to get back to training." _

I froze as I felt a ghostlike kiss on my cheek, but smiled happily anyway.

Eventually, Gaius finished his rounds in the lower town, and he started to walk back towards the castle.

Just as I turned around to follow him, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and turned around again to see the person who had tapped me for my attention.

And as I saw the person, my eyes widening, hardly daring to believe the sight in front of me, I inhaled sharply.

"Gilli?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Finally finished this chapter!<strong>

**What do u think is gonna happen next? **

**:D**

**But God, my iPod decided to act all weird on me, and just as I finished this chapter, something happened and I had to redo the end again. Ugh. **

**Now I need to make sure it's all good and everything...**

**I hate glitches. **

**But y'all should read guardianofdragonlore' fic, the sequel to Merline's reveal! I forgot the name (never was good titles or names, but hopefully I'll get it soon)**

**But it's got a pretty hell of an amazing beginning!**

**See y'all in the next chapter! **

**~MM1579**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**Alright u prob get it by now. I can't have him! But sheesh, can't BBC at least share?!**

**But Sapphire is mine to own:P**

**Great, now I sound like a slave trader or something. **

**Ugh what is wrong w me?!**

**Ok, I should prob stop rambling, don't u think? But it's always fun to read about the author and kinda have an insight to the tortures a fellow author must endure...**

**Ok. I should shut up now. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I led Gilli to Gaius' chambers without letting him say a word, while my mind was in a turmoil of emotions. And for some reason, I found myself concentrating on the fact that I now knew the way to Gaius' chambers and could get there without a single wrong turn.

I finally reached the door to Gaius' chambers and barged inside without knocking.

A startled Gaius, who was getting out a few vials, and Merlin, who had a spoon of broth midway to his mouth, looked up.

I led Gilli inside, and looked at Gaius.

"Gaius, Merlin, meet my brother, Gilli,"

I finally turned to get a good look at him, as did Gaius and Merlin.

"Your brother?" Merlin was the first to break the silence, and I found myself nodded, not trusting my voice as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Saf, who are these people?" Gilli asked me, looking at me curiously.

And at that moment, I didn't give a damn about all those question swirling my head when he called me that nickname, the way he says it so unlike others.

Walking forwards, I grasped my brother and pulled him into a hug, letting my tears fall, as he hugged me back just as tightly.

We stood like that for a moment, before I finally pulled away though and wiped away my tears. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back.

Clearing my throat, I quickly introduced Gilli to Merlin and Gaius, and made him sit down.

"Gilli, how did you get here?" I asked. Gaius came and sat by me, across from Gilli, and Merlin merely turned to face us from his spot.

"I don't know. I was visiting home, because I forgot something, and Brad was waiting outside for me, but all of a sudden, the house just burst into fire Saf, just like that! And the next thing I know, I'm in the forest, camping with some people, they called themselves the... Uh.. I think it was the Druids or something," Gilli said. My eyes widened, but I gestured for him to continue.

"They're the ones who told me I had to come to this place, and I found you. What _is_ this place anyway Saf?" He asked me.

I cleared my throat nervously.

"Eh, remember how Miranda and I would watch that... Show on Merlin?" I asked him, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"_The_ Merlin? No way! You're lying!" He exclaimed.

I gave him a tired smile.

"Hard to believe, yes, but do you really think I'm gonna be lying about something like this?" I said.

He let out a low whistle.

"Just a lot to take in now, I suppose," he said.

* * *

><p>Eventually, after clearing up matters between Merlin, Gaius and my brother, I had taken him to my house, and told him to get some rest, because Merlin was planning to talk Arthur into hiring my brother for the castle staff.<p>

I had sat by my brother, as he lay in my bed, running my fingers through his hair as I watched him fall asleep.

As soon as he did, I let a gentle peck on his forehead, and wrote a quick note explaining that I'd be back in the morning because I needed some fresh air.

How he'd interpret that note, I wasn't wanting to think about as I made my way up to the castle, pulling my sweater tighter around me in the nights cold.

I soon reached Mordred's chambers, and softly knocked on his door.

The door opened, revealing Mordred in his thin, white shirt and breeches, as he opened the door wider to let me in.

I walked inside, hearing Mordred close the door behind me, and waited.

Sure enough, Mordred wrapped his arms around my waist, his head coming to rest on my shoulder, as I put my hands on top of his arms.

"How was your day?" He whispered softly in to my ear.

"My... I saw my brother," I said in the same tone as his.

"Your brother?" He asked.

"Yeah, I-I don't get it. He was just there all of a sudden! And... Ugh, it's so confusing," I leaned my head back on Mordred's shoulders.

"So where is your brother now?"

"He's at home, asleep. Merlin was planning to ask Arthur if he could join the castle staff tomorrow," I told him.

He merely hummed in reply in my ear, and I turned myself around in his arms.

"Now what was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked him, and though I had a small playful smirk on my lips, I knew my cheeks were starting to flush.

He let out a smirk in reply.

"It works better when we're lying down," I gasped, making his smirk grow bigger.

My mind stopped working when he started to push me back on to the bed, and as the edge hit the back of my legs, I fell on to it, with Mordred on top of me, his lips coming down hard on to mine as we hit the bed, biting my lips between his teeth.

His hands quickly took of my sweater, and he threw it somewhere off to the side, and started to tug on my dress.

I groaned as his teeth bit harder on to my lips, and my own hands worked on taking off his tunic, and in my irritation, ripped it off of him.

I gasped, as I felt his magic wash over me, and my own magic rushing out to meet his, our lips still connected, while our magic connected our souls.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" Mordred whispered above me, his eyes glowing gold as my dress fell away from my shoulders, revealing my body in my thin, see through underdress.

"I could say the same for you," I gasped as his hand firmly grasped my breast, while his other hand started to work on the laces of my underdress, as I pushed away his own breeches.

My dress finally fell away, revealing my body to him, and he stopped kissing my to take in the sight of my body with lust filled eyes.

I let my own eyes wander down his body, and my eyes stopped on his lean manhood.

Putting a hand on my hip, he lowered his head to my breast, and took a nipple in his mouth, his tongue fervently moving around my nipple, and I let out a moan as his teeth grazed me.

I groaned more louder as his mouth hardened my nipple, and with one last lick, he let go, only to take in my other nipple, and I pressed my fingers in his hair, his other hand on the inside of my thigh.

I was now feeling very aroused, so I pushed him off of me, and turned him around so that I was now on top of him, my core pressing against his length, and slid down, pressing kisses against his chest as I went.

Reaching him, I slowly dragged my finger down his length, smiling as I heard him hiss. Stroking more hardly with my palm, he arched into my hand, and I let go, only to take him in with my mouth, emitting a moan from Mordred.

He arched into me more harder, pressing my face against him, and I licked his length, gently running my teeth down it as well.

A louder groan was the only warning I got, as Mordred spilled in my mouth, and I hurriedly swallowed it all, licking more rapidly to take all of it in, Mordred hissing loudly more and more.

But I couldn't take it any more. Pulling him out of my mouth, I climbed back on top of him, his hardened member touching my wet folds, and he grabbed his member in his hands, understanding my want, my need.

Positioning it right under me, I eagerly waited for him to enter, and hissed in irritation when he didn't enter immediately.

"Sapphire.. Are you-?"

I nodded, cutting him off.

"Now! Mordred... Need.. Now!" I exclaimed and shrieked as he finally entered, thrusting himself all the way in one go. I screamed his name, as I felt him tear my virginity, and he slowly started to remove himself, only to slam back into me just as he was almost out.

I rotated my hips in circles, feeling my own orgasm coming, and he thrusted more harder and faster, repeatedly.

"Mordred!" I screamed as I felt my orgasm hit, my nails digging into his shoulders as I held him tightly to keep my balance.

"Sapphire!" His seeds spilled into me, and I groaned, lowering my head to his shoulder.

I still moved my hips in a circle against him, and he slowly started thrusting again, my moans getting loader as he picked up pace, and for the second time that night, my orgasm hit again as he spilled more into me.

But we eventually fell back onto the bed, with me on top of him as he was still inside me, and I nuzzled neck tiredly.

His hand still gripped my arse, but not as hard as before, but still tight nonetheless, his other hand gently massaging my neck.

"Sapphire?" He whispered softly in my ear.

"Hm?" I was too tired and sated to reply.

But he didn't say anything, and I placed my hand on his chest, my other arm going around his neck.

And as our legs intertwined, our souls and bodies still connected, we fell asleep in that position.

* * *

><p><strong>Aahhh. That was the first time I've ever written a sex scene, so pls give constructive reviews! Or just reviews! Whichever helps!<strong>

**But God, this was another nightmare chapter... Ugh.**

**But yaay! I finally got it out! But I warn you, next chapter (or the one after that) will start to be a bit... Dark... And whump will follow..**

**Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Anyway...**

**I'm totally zoned out right now Cuz I have a HELL load of HW! UGH!**

**But I hope this was a good chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**IDOM**

**A/N: it's gonna get harder for me to continue a daily update now, Cuz I have more HW (ugh) plus, as much as I know what I want to write, I'm having difficulty putting it in words. But I'll still try to do a daily update, but my chapters might be shorter...**

**Sorry!**

**And also another appology, because I try to fix my mistakes as muh as possible, but I simply do not have to the time to go over the whole thing, but I will still try my Lvl best!**

**sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

I woke in the morning to find myself still intertwined with Mordred's body, our bodies still connected.

I gently pulled back a bit, but stopped when I felt the tug at my lower regions. Mordred had woken up, feeling the tug as well, and his eyes opened, staring at me sleepily.

I let out a small moan, and slowly started to disentangle myself from his limbs, but not bothering to separate our bodies.

Soon though, I was pulled away from him as far back as I could go, and Mordred lowered his hand to slowly pull himself out.

I groaned as he pulled away, feeling empty and hollow inside, but almost curled up in the pain.

"You okay?" Mordred asked me softly, his voice filled with concern.

"Feel...sore," I muttered.

I felt Mordred sitting up in the bed by me, and he took me in his lap, rocking back and forth as I cuddled my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I looked up in confusion. "What for?"

"I caused you pain. And I probably had rushed you as well," his eyes were shut with regret as his rocking increased.

I let out a deep breath and put my hand on his cheek, making him open his eyes and stopping his rocking, looking straight at me before I replied.

"Now listen to me, and listen carefully, because I only want to say this once.

I did not regret last night, and never will, no matter what happens. I very much enjoyed it to hell, so you better not regret it at all, because I would be happy with all my heart if-_when_ we do that again. Do you understand?" I told him firmly.

He gave me a small smile, and leaned down to capture my lips in a deep kiss, and I opened my mouth to let his tongue enter.

We sat there for a while, naked while I sat on his lap, deeply enjoying our kiss, before I broke away when I remembered something.

"Gilli!" I ended in a groan as Mordred started to bite on a tender spot on my neck.

Feebly, I tried to push him away, and while he did pull away, he instead rested his forehead on mine.

"What about your brother?" He asked me, and it brought me back to my senses, letting me more successfully push him away, but I still rested my hands on his shoulder, looking at him as I replied.

"He's resting at my house, and if he wakes up soon, he's gonna start worrying as to where I've gone. And I don't want him to worry when he's already mostly confused as to how he's gotten here. So," I swung my feet over the bed, getting ready to get up.

"I'm going to have to leave now Mordred," I gave him an apologetic smile. "But besides, you've got a council meeting to attend today, don't you?" I asked him.

He groaned. "Why did you have to remind me about that, Sapphire?" He grumbled.

I smiled more widely at him for that, realizing he was now awake and getting ready to get up himself, so I started to stand up, only to fall back into the bed with a moan.

"Sapphire!" He was by my side in a second, looking at me with concern and worry.

"Nothing to worry about," I smiled sheepishly at him. "Just sore, like I said. That's all,"

His worried glance still didn't disappear, however, he got up and stood by the side of the bed, his arms going around my waist to help me up.

"Mordred," I groaned into his shoulder, but I didn't push him away this time, instead letting him help me up to stand up straight.

But I still felt the hollowness strongly within me, and I knew my face was probably grimacing, so I nuzzled my head into his shoulder to hide it from Mordred, hoping that the soreness would eventually pass soon so I could get ready to leave.

"I thought someone had to go?" Mordred's teaching voice came in my ear, and I just grumbled into his shoulder, before reluctantly pulling away.

"Yeah," I said, looking around for my clothes.

I had just started to pick up my dress and sweater, when I heard a knock on the door, and I exchanged a startled look with Mordred.

_"Quick, behind the changing screen,_" Mordred hissed in my mind as he pulled on his own breeches, and I gathered my dress and quickly hid, pulling my dress on quickly.

Just as he opened the door, I realized my undergarment was still on the floor, in plain sight.

"Merlin?" Mordred said, and I felt my stomach sink.

"Mordred. Arthur wanted me to collect you for the council meeting," I heard Merlin's voice, and I tried not to panic, as I desperately called out to Mordred in my head.

"_Mordred! My clothe is on the floor!_" I remembered that Merlin had magic as well, and I very well wished I hadn't sent my message to Merlin as well.

"What for?" Mordred asked.

"I dunno. Probably wanted me to leave him alone for a while, and came up with the first excuse in his mind. I'm just glad it's anything but mucking the stables," I heard Mordred chuckle for Merlin's explanation as he walked back into the room, neatly kicking my dress under his bed without drawing attention.

"Well, I still have to get ready, so you don't really need to help. And you should probably get some rest for as long as possible. Heaven knows, you look like you need it," Mordred said.

There was a pause, as if Merlin was really considering Mordred's suggestion. Finally, he seemed to have made up his mind.

"Alright. But just let me know when you're planning to leave to the meeting, ok?" Merlin said, his voice still reluctant.

"Yes, I will," Mordred said, his voice patient.

Eventually, Merlin left, and I was finally able to come out from behind the changing screen.

I let out a deep breath. "Well, that was close," I said.

Mordred picked up my undergarment from where he had kicked it under his bed and walked over to me.

"Yeah, it was," he cupped my face into his hands for a deep kiss, and when he let go, we rested our foreheads against each other, gasping for breath.

"I should go now," I whispered.

"Hmm," Mordred sighed, before letting me go. He eyed me though for a moment, and just as I wondered what was wrong, he asked me. "Can you walk?"

Oh.

"I'm fine," I replied, giving him a large smile. In truth, it still hurt to walk though, but I wasn't too keen on him carrying me to the places I had to go. Though I wasn't exactly sure he'd do that, he still looked like he would.

He looked dubious, but with a resigned sigh, he nodded, and smiled at me.

I gave him a quick hug, sighing as his arms embraced me tightly, before letting go, and leaving.

* * *

><p>I quietly opened the door into my house, hoping that Gilli would still be asleep. Back home, on weekends, he was one to be out all day if I didn't wake him up.<p>

But unfortunately for me, my brother was awake, and even more to my concern, pacing. He very rarely did that, and only if he was worried, tense, or angry.

I slipped inside, and was starting to close the door, when Gilli noticed me.

"Where the hell have you been Saf?" His voice was calm, but his choice of wordings suggested otherwise. Nonetheless, I tried to remain my cool, and just raised an eyebrow to his vocabulary.

"Didn't I left a note? I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk in the forest. I must have fallen asleep there," I winced slightly as I walked forward, my legs aching from the walk, and for some reason the journey seemed longer than last night.

But Gilli noticed my hand clutching my lower regions, and gave me a worried look.

"What's did you do?"

And I just realized that I was still carrying my undergarment in my hands

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Do you think Gilli knows about last nights activities? I mean, I don't think some ppl (namely Gilli) would be too keen to find out that their sib had sex, soooo... What do u think he's gonna do!<strong>

**and now, I have to go. It already late, and I still haven't finished my HW. And I've got a hell load left. Ughhhhhhh.**


	19. Chapter 19

**IDOM**

**I'm pity the BBC's lack of knowledge for a little something called: **

**Sharing**

* * *

><p><em>"What did you do?" Gilli asked. <em>

_And that's when I just realized I was still carrying my undergarment in my hand._

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

I tried not to stutter as I replied carefully.

"What do you mean?" I was looking at anywhere his face but not meeting his eyes.

"You're hurt!" He gestured to my hand as he ran over to me, and I tried not to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, no that's nothing. Just a... Stomachache," not exactly a lie. But he still looked at me dubiously, his hand resting on my shoulder.

It was rated unsettling, being under his scrutinizing gaze.

Gently swatting away his hand, I reminded him of his work.

"If you're ready, well, you can wait for me till I get ready as well, and I'll hand you over to Merlin. I'm sure he'll be happy to help," I gave a fake smile, which slightly faltered when he continued to stare at me, but he finally looked away, and looked around the house.

"Wait here while I get changed," I told him, and as he sat on my bed, I took a dress, making sure to see that it had a high neck to cover my new love bites.

We made our way to the castle, while I tried to tell Gilli where everything was, from what I could remember.

Gilli looked interested, but still wary, as we reached the castle, and he raised his eyebrows when I waved to Gwaine and Mordred a distance away, training in the courtyard.

I noticed his look and lowered my own eyebrows in question.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

I gently pushed his shoulder.

"C'mon, I know that look. So tell me, what's going on in that peanut sized brain of yours?" I smiled as he let out an undignified 'hey!' But still waited for him to answer.

He sighed, running his hand in his hair as he looked around the corridor.

"I don't know, it's just... You seem so at peace here. I mean, don't you miss back home?" He asked me. I stopped walking and turned to face him, and saw genuine curiosity, and even frustration in his face.

I shrugged.

"Yes, it was hard for me, and I was _absolutely_ worried about you, but I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, now could I? I still needed to make a living, and as I worked with Gaius, he helped me out. I mean, we weren't exactly figuring out how I came here though," I hesitated. I didn't want to worry him more about my visions, and now my magic, but hell, he was my _brother._

"I had been getting these... Visions," I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Visions? Saf, I think it's normal to be able to see," His voice sounded light, but his eyes still held confusion.

"I know Gilli, but I've been getting these dreams. Dreams that have so far come true," I waited to see his reaction, and was surprised when I just saw him shrug.

"Well, I'm suddenly transported to what should have been a mythical land, and now my sister tells me she can see the future. What next? You have magic?" His sarcastic words made me wince.

"Actually..." My voice trailed off as his eyebrows jumped up to his hairline in disbelief.

"You're not kidding! You have magic?!" He voice was raising, and I shushed him, looking around the corridor. Thankfully, it was empty.

"Yes, but Gilli, you can't tell. People here, though they aren't executed anymore for having magic, they still are punished," while Gilli's voice considerably lowered, he was still looking a mixture of concerned, worry, and surprisingly a bit frustrated.

"What do you mean, punished?" He asked. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"It's... A long story. But for now, just listen up. I'm trying to keep my magic under control, and it's been hard for me, yes, especially because my most recent vision showed me of... Your death. But I hadn't been expecting you here, and, well, you are. And it's, good enough.

Sure, I miss home, but for now, I still have some of my own questions I'd like answered, and the only way for me to get them, is for me to stay here. And besides, I feel way more... Comfortable here, Gilli, and I'm pretty sure that with a few days, you could get settled to. I mean come on, you don't have to go school any more," I gave him a weak, tired smile, my hand rubbing my stomach absently.

He gave a deep sigh. "Fine. I guess I can understand you, but..." He shook his head resignedly.

"I guess I might actually like it here," he smiled.

"But maybe you should get your stomach looked at by that old guy, the court physician?" He asked.

I removed my hand from my stomach quickly.

"Gaius, and no, it's fine. Believe me,"

"Sapphire, you've been rubbing your stomach every so often!" He exclaimed.

I knew he wasn't going to drop this subject easily, so I tried to come up with an excuse that would effectively shut him up.

I did get an idea, but not only would it embarrass Gilli, it would also embarrass me.

But I used it anyway.

"Gilli. I only have my periods,"

And it worked. But oh the look on his face! Had I not been blushing myself for saying that word, a lie as it might be, I probably would have burst into laughter.

Stuttering, Gilli managed an apology and quickly started walking again, and I followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aagh. I'm sooo sorry y'all for the short chapter, but I'm just tooootaaally out of it! Ugh. <strong>

**But hopefully, whump might Hopefully hopefully _hopefully_ start from the next chapter. Cuz then the real story can get started. **

**Hee hee Hee!**

**But ya, maybe I can have more focus or whatnot for the next chapter. I'm just seriously busy and all...**

**Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. **

**Ok. I should shut my mouth now. **

**Later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A (rather unnecessary, because everyone knows how idiotic it is to not be able to own Merlin and the others) Disclaimer: IDOM**

**Yeah... Sorry bout the prev chapter. I was feeling a bit guilty about it, so I decided to start on the next chapter soon after I had saved it in DocX or whatever it's called...**

**Anyway. **

**Btw, there's a one month time skip...**

***hint hint***

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

It had been four weeks since Gilli had arrived. He was now part of the castle staff, and though new to not only the kingdom, but for this whole godforsaken dimension or whatnot as well, he managed to catch on quite fast.

During that time, I had managed to 'grow' my magic, and control it, as well as learn to manipulate my visions, but they weren't of anything to worrying. Just maybe a small stumble or breakfast with Gilli or something of the sorts that would happen the next day.

But the nights were far more entertaining, because once I made sure Gilli had fallen asleep, I would go to Mirdred's chambers, and return to Gilli before he woke up at sunrise.

I had managed to settle into this rather comfortable pattern, until I had gotten that vision.

I was snuggled close to Mordred's body, just like all the previous nights for the past month, sleeping deeply, not really dreaming about anything, until a woman's face came into view. I had only seen her once before, in a vision, but she was far more clearer than the first time.

Morgause stood in the middle of what seemed to be a throne room, her back to the throne as she faced a figure kneeling on the floor.

She was yelling at the figure, and the part of me that felt like I was there, froze as I heard her words.

_"Tell me what happens! I brought you from the future to serve me, and serve me you shall! If you don't,"_ her voice dropped, as she gave a purely evil smirk that sent shivers down my spine._ "I have other ways to make you talk. So, are you going to make it easy on yourself?" _

The figure looked up, her tangled brown hair falling away from her pale, thin face, as those familiar blue eyes looked at Morgause, though with a hint of fear, there was still determination, confidence, and something else I couldn't figure out, but I was too frozen in shock as I nimbly heard myself speak to Morgause, my voice sounding stronger than I looked.

_"I will never bow down to you Morgause. Never,"_ it sounded almost like a threat, but even my - the me in my vision - own steady gaze faltered as Morgause's smirk grew wider.

_"So the hard way it shall be,"_

And I felt myself floating away, darkness cuttings me off from my vision as if I had closed my eyes and was flying backwards in the darkness.

I had clutched Mordred closer to me when I woke, tears sliding down my cheeks, though I made no sound, as Mordred ran a hand soothingly up and down my back silently, though I knew he wanted to know what had gotten me to cry after a month of non-worrisome visions. And I did tell him later that evening, his arms around me to comfort me. I hadn't even told Morgana or Gaius about the dream until after I had told Mordred. But I still hasn't told Gilli. As much as he was my brother, this vision was simply too much to talk about, and he had his own worries to stress about, I didn't want him to get all tensed up because of me.

That was two days ago.

Ever since then, Mordred had been keeping a closer eye on me, and had always checked on me through mind speak if he wasn't able to come himself on the hour.

I had even told Merlin as well, when I talked with his mentor, and even he kept a watch for anything suspicious around the castle.

I shook my head, smiling a bit embarrassedly. Apparently, when I had mind-spoken to Mordred that morning about my clothe on the floor, it wasn't very private after all.

_"So, how did Mordred hide your clothe?" Merlin had asked me, a sly smile on his face. _

_"W-what are y-you talking about?" I stammered out. _

_He grinned at me. _

_"I think you should make sure to ask Morgana how to privatize your mind-speak more. And she'd most likely understand. I'm pretty sure every magic user in the castle had heard you that day," I tried not to faint, even though as far as my knowledge, there were only maybe five magic users, including me and Gaius. But oh god, the thought was still embarrassing nonetheless. _

Even now.

Though it was easy for at least some people to know about our relationship, including Gwen and Gwaine. Though I don't think Gaius approves too much.

I trudged to Morgana's room tiredly. I haven't been able to sleep properly ever since the vision, but Mordred was the only one who seemed to be able to comfort me about it, and it helped at night.

I had just reached Morgana's door, when it burst open, revealing a rather guilty looking Gwaine, and when he saw me, he immediately hid something behind his back, and gave me a large grin.

"Ah! If it isn't the lady Sapphire!" He exclaimed. I shook my head, I had given up long ago in trying to make him stop calling me Lady.

"Do I want to know what's behind your back?" I asked him.

As expected, his eyebrows rose. "I don't have anything exactly of... _Importance_, so I don't think you'd be interested, m'lady," he winked.

I shook my head again, but with a smile on my face the time.

Gwaine turned to walk away, walking backwards as he faced me, still hiding whatever it was behind his back.

When he was far enough, he turned around, switching from holding the thing behind his back to in front of him.

Turning myself, I went inside Morgana's chambers and called out.

"Morgana?"

She came from behind her changing screen, much like the day she chastised Gwaine, but right now there was a puzzled expression rather than a frown on her face though she smiled.

"Sapphire! I was wondering, could you help me find my white jewelry box? I could have sworn I kept it on my desk,"

She told me.

I frowned, but then smiled.

"Maybe you should ask Gwaine. I did see him slipping out of here before I came in," I told her nonchalantly, going to sit at our usual spot when we practiced magic.

Her puzzled expression turned into an emotionless mask, but I could see her teeth clenching, and the slight flare of her nostrils. However, she merely raised

her eyebrows and asked innocently.

"Gwaine? Hm, maybe I should ask him later. Though I do have to wonder what a man would want to do with a woman's, even more his _wife's_ jewelry box," she said.

I looked at her. As much as we both knew Gwaine's tendency to... Bed girls before marriage, he was now entirely faithful to Morgana. And yet it sounded to me as if she was accusing him of an affair.

"Well, he did have a grin on his face, and seemed rather, I don't know, mischievous. Maybe he is just playing a prank," It wasn't a question.

But I could see Morgana's teeth unclenching none the less, so I figured she realized that.

As if to prod my point, she shook her head, and I could see a small smile on her face.

"Him and his pranks,"

I grinned.

However, she looked back at me with a serious expression.

"How are your visions?"

I sighed. "I haven't gotten anything else. Mordred has been keeping a rather closer watch on me, and even Merlin had been as well,"I ran a hand through my hair, feeling tired.

Morgana gave me a kind smile.

"He does think of you as a sister, Sapphire. As do almost everyone else, except Gaius. He thinks of you as his own daughter.

And of course, Mordred wouldn't think of you as his sister, no, I'm pretty sure he'd rather prefer the ter-,"

"Morgana!" I exclaimed loudly, holding my hands up.

Yeah, as much as they knew, I still wasn't exactly... Comfortable with talking about it aloud.

She chuckled.

"C'mon Sapphire, even a blind man would probably be able to see your love," she said.

"Most of Camelot don't know about it. Honestly, even Arthur doesn't know," I pointed out.

She shook her head.

"That's different. He's always been rather shallow in the matters of romance," she tilted her head, but before she could go on, I cut her off.

"So, can we learn to cast more shields?" She had taught me the basic spells, mainly offense, and defense we were still working on, but my most favorable type of magic was using emotions to control elements.

Apparently, this was a very rare form of magic, that only Merlin was supposed to be able to do, controlling the weather.

But of course, I wasn't able to _control_ the weather, but merely use my emotions to reflect a bit in my elemental magic.

For example, when I was more angry, when I conjured elemental offenses, they would be equivalent to Morgana's calm magic, meaning it was very strong. But of course, no one would be able to defeat Merlin's magic.

At least, not that I knew of.

And when I was of a more calmer mood, my magic was soft. Strong yes, but almost peaceful.

All in all, it was very confusing at the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay, I hope this chapter was longer than the prev one. And it took me forever to finish! Especially Cuz I had to reset some stuff on my iPod, so I couldn't rly type anything until I was finished resetting...<strong>

**And now, it's twelve AM (considerably earlier, relative to my actual sleeping time three weeks ago) and I'm starting to get cross eyed with sleepiness. **

**So if I have any stupid, idiotic mistakes,**

**Sorry!**

**It doesn't help that A) I have autocorrect and its soo stupid at times and B) English isn't even my first language, believe it or not. **

**Laters!**

**~MM1579**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**Omg, I'm sooo sorry, I don't know when this chapter will be up. Cuz I still am working on it, and unfortunately my life is not getting busier, and it's yelling me to get my arse over there right now. So I think this might be a shorter chapter.**

**Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

I walked back to my house tiredly, Mordred accompanying me on the way.

He was going to wait outside until I put Gilli asleep and went back with Mordred to his chambers.

Morgana had taught me to cast a shield, by only problem was maintaining it and preventing other spells to get through it. The softer spells I could hold at bay, mainly spells equivalent to a pillow, but the bigger offense spells were a problem.

But with more practice, Morgana told me I would be able to strengthen it.

I let go of Mordred's arm when we reached our house, giving him a gentle kiss before I walked in, smiling back at him before I walked in.

Gilli was stretching on the bed, looking worn out, and I smiled at him as I grabbed a nightgown to change into.

Walking to the back of the house, I stripped of my gown, calling out to him.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

I heard a groan in response as I took a towel and dunked it in the water to scrub myself clean before I put in my nightgown.

"Horrible. One horse had gotten a stone stuck in its shoe, and since I was the only one who was apparently free, I had to do everything myself," he groaned again. I pulled on my nightgown, finally scrubbed clean, and stepped out.

"Well, on the bright side, you got to do something new all by yourself," I smiled at him as I gave Gilli a hug.

He rested his head on my shoulder, and I was surprised to see that he had to lean down a bit. I never knew he had grown taller than me within a month, and I felt sad to not notice something different about my own brother.

"Yeah," he whispered.

I held on to him for a while longer, before I pulled away.

"Did you eat dinner?" I asked.

He shuffled his feet, almost guiltily.

"Yes,"

I narrowed my eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to have already eaten without me. After all, I usually ended up eating with Gaius, or sometimes Mordred rarely, but why did he have to look so guilty?

"Where did you eat?" I asked. He usually ate with his fellow stable boys, and I didn't mind as much because the boys he hung out with the boys that weren't allowed to even step within five feet of the area.

But right now he looked like he had taken down quite a few pints.

"Well, I had dinner at my friend's house," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Friend?" I folded my arms, to let him know he wasn't going to get out of this until I found out what I wanted to.

"Her name is Laura," his eyes were now everywhere except on me, and I broke out in laughter.

"Alright then. Would you be having dinner at her house every night then?" I laughed harder as I saw my brother blues for the first time.

"Shut up," he grumbled. I shook my head and smiled kindly at him.

Putting a hand his shoulder, I led him to bed.

"Word of advice, try to please her, but don't overdo it," I told him. From my experience, girls-girls mind you, woman not really for this rule - here loved attention, and they loved to gossip to other people and brag about their man, and how manly he was and all, but if they felt overwhelmed, they'd start to want a bit of their own freedom and would often end up breaking up with the man.

Gilli just gave me a puzzled expression, but nodded anyway.

I kissed him goodnight, and watched him bury deep into the cover. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Sighing, I got up and blew out the candles, quietly leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Mordred was leaning against the wall of the house, and greeted me with a smile and a kiss the moment I closed the door. Linking our arms, we made our way back to the castle, and I rested my head against his shoulder.<p>

We were just about to reach the courtyard, when I suddenly pulled out of his grasp, and rushed to the side of the road, getting down on my knees.

And I threw up.

Mordred was by me in a moment, one arm linking through mine to keep me upright, while the other he had over my back, tucking my hair out of my face from the other side.

I felt disgusted as I retched, and when I finally spit out the last bit of the vile puke, I rested my head on Mordred's chest, tears streaming down my horrified face.

"Sapphire? Sapphire, speak to me! What happened?" Mordred was asking me over and over again, concern obvious in his voice, and though he was only a few inches away from my ear, his voice sounded distant, as I replied in a monotone voice, but inside, I was in a raging vortex of emotions.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course she is. Isn't that sweet? But should she be happy that Mordred's the lucky guy, or should she be worried by the fact that in those times, you'd be big time insulted if you were pregnant out of wedlock?<strong>

**And I suppose it doesn't help with her vision possibly coming true any day...**

****Evil Grin****

**And I'm sorry, but I did warn y'all that this would be a shorter chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sooo sorry y'all, but my chapters r gonna be shorter now, Cuz of my extra workload. Ugh. Sooo sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

There was a brief silence.

"What? Are you sure? Sapphire, it could be anything else! We have to get you to Gaius," Mordred said. I turned to look at him better, and gave him a small smile as I shook my head.

"Mordred," he looked at me. "I'm pregnant. With your child," and with that, I let myself immerse in the more happier emotions. I could worry about my pregnancy later. For now, I was going to enjoy the night, by the father of my child.

But his face still looked troubled.

"Sapphire, a-are you sure?"

I put my hands on his face, drawing us even more closer so that our noses touched.

"Mordred, I'm absolutely sure," and with that, I drew him into a deep, chaste kiss, relishing the way his lips crashed against mine, and despite the fact that we were sitting on the side of the road, his arms started to wrap around me to bring my body closer to his in the embrace, and I let my own hands run through his hair.

We sat like that for a moment, before I pulled away, resting our foreheads against each other as we gasped for breath.

"We should go back to our chambers," I whispered. Mordred nodded, and got up, lifting me into a bridal style hold. I smiled happily, my arms looping around his neck.

All the way to his chambers, he carried me, not ever running out of breath or breaking a sweat, and I raised my eyebrows in amusement as he opened the door to his chambers with magic, his eyes glowing golden.

He walked over to the bed, gently placing me on it, and took of his boots and coat.

When he had stripped down to his shirt and breeches, he climbed into bed beside me, and brought me closer to him, my head resting on his shoulder, our legs intertwining like a perfect puzzle piece match.

His hand ran up and down my stomach, and I felt my eyes start to droop with sleep.

"So," Mordred whispered, bringing me out of my trance.

"I'm going to be a father, huh?" He asked.

I smiled.

"The father of _our_ child," and closed my eyes as he brought me even closer to him.

"Beautiful," his voice whispered by my ear, and I felt myself drift to sleep within moments, in his embrace.

* * *

><p>I woke up as the sun's ray shone through the window, and snuggled closer to Mordred, remembering the previous night's events.<p>

"Good morning, my love" Mordred said.

"Good morning," I leaned back my head to smile at him.

"Beautiful day," I said.

"Yes," he said. "But you're not going anywhere," I looked at him in confusion. He didn't mean that he wanted me to stay in his chambers, did he?

Seeing the look one face, he rushed to explain.

"You're only staying with Gaius in his chambers, until I come pick you up tonight," he explained.

"Oh no," I shook my head, starting to sit up. "I can see where this is going, and I don't like it," I told him.

"You can't seriously expect me to sit inside the castle for nine months?" I asked him incredulously.

He started to sit up as well.

"Please Sapphire, I need you to understand. I can't risk anything happening to you, especially when you're carrying our child. And with your vision," he trailed off, his arms looping around me to bring me into a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I can't risk anything happening to you,"

I took a deep breath, bringing my arms up to embrace him.

"And nothing will happen to me. But I can't be expected to stay up in the castle with only the visits to the lower town for my brother," I said.

Oh crap. My brother was probably awake by now. But for now, he could honestly wait.

"Sapphire," he looked at me again, his eyes pleading with mine to accept.

"Fine, but with a small condition," I smiled at him as he grimaced.

"Go ahead," he said.

"You're going to accompany me to the forest every evening on a walk," I told him.

He sighed. "Fair enough," and brought my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm sooo sorry, but I'll try to work on the next chapter later. It's just that wit all the stuff to do, I'm losing a bit of interest in typing a thousand word count chapter. But don't worry I'll still try to keep up my daily update, is just my chapters will be shorter D: sorry!<strong>

**But I still want to maintain the quality...**

**So pls forgive me guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sooo sorry about the shortness in the chapters, but I'm starting to lose a tad bit of interest, as much as I'm ashamed to say, for this story...**

**But I'll still try to finish it, but I have a feelings it's gonna be rushed...**

**Sorry!**

**Btw, the lake mentioned is the one where Freya is buried; Avalon(?)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

A week had passed since I had found out I was pregnant with Mordred's child. I still hadn't gone to Gaius, but I had all the symptoms easily recognized that I didn't need to go to him.

And Gilli... Well, I still hadn't told him. I just couldn't. Not now, but maybe later.

Truth was, I honestly had no idea what his reaction would be if or when, I wasn't sure which, I told him, and that feared me.

In short, I was going to be seriously screwed though when either I told my brother about my pregnancy, or he found out.

Screwed, I tell you.

Mordred had been taking me on walks every night as well, just like he promised, and that's where I found myself tonight, in his arms as I sat on his lap, staring out at the lake. We always sat here for an hour, before we decided to retire to his chambers to the night.

We were walking through the forest, and as much as Mordred had wanted to bring the horses, I convinced him not to, because someone might get suspicious. Plus, if it's true that people tended to get fat after... Birth, then I was going to get as much as exercise as I could.

My fingers linked with Mordred's, walking at a slow pace, when we heard a twig snap a distance away.

I froze, as Mordred started to unsheathed his sword, but just as he took it out, a blast of wind surged in front of us, and we had to shield our eyes from the dust.

When we could finally see again once the dust had settled, Mordred brought me behind him in a vain attempt to shield me from the woman in front of us.

Morgause.

"Well isn't this a cute sight? The one to destroy Camelot protecting the one who holds information about it. Very... Favorable, isn't it," Morgause said.

"Leave us be, and you won't regret it," Mordred hissed, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh? But I will regret it if I miss this perfect opportunity," Morgause smiled. And before we could do anything else, she threw up her arms.

"_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" _And with that, I found myself in a whirlwind of darkness.

* * *

><p>I could feel the wind dying, and when I no longer felt like I was about to faint, I opened my eyes-only to fall to my knees and throw up, much to my embarrassment.<p>

I could feel Mordred's arms around me in an instant, running up and down my back so as to soothe me.

"Yes, that tends to happen the first time for amateurs, but people tend to get used to it," Morgause said, almost dismissively.

I wasn't entirely sure about that. I had been getting very nauseated easily the past wrk because of my pregnancy, plus I had felt faint at times, which was how I was feeling now. And dizzy too, much to my irritations. As if being kidnapped by a high priestess who was a force to be reckoned with wasn't enough to deal with, I also was pregnant, and at one of the more vulnerable stages.

Great. Just great.

Isn't life just so beautiful?

"What do you want Morgause?" Mordred's voice was low with contempt.

"An offer," she said, now standing tall as she faced us.

I leaned back, wiping my mouth, and though I was disgusted with myself for this, it wasn't like I could do anything better. I opened my eyes again to get a better look at my surroundings, and sharply inhaled.

I was sitting by the door in the room from my dreams.

Morgause saw me staring at the room, especially at the throne in the center.

"Welcome to my castle. Rather small, compared to Camelot, but with your help, that can be easily fixed," she sat down at the throne, crossing her legs and putting her arms on the arms rest, looking leisure and yet alert at the same time, and even villainously regal.

"What do you mean by offer?" While my voice want exactly loud and brave, at least I had managed to keep it steady, completely opposite to how I felt inside nonetheless.

Morgana smiled, but it didn't look too kind. "Ah, yes! Right to the point,"

"You see, as much as it pains me to say it, it seems that capturing Camelot isn't as easy as I had wanted it to be," she said.

"All for good reason," Mordred very much as well growled by me.

"Yes well," she waved her hand, almost dismissively at Mordred's interruption.

"I had found a way to deal with that," she said.

"And?" I prodded.

"You," she simply said.

I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"Me? A woman who barely knows much about Camelot, and doesn't even know how to even hold a sword, much less fight, and it's not like I have magic," ok, so that wasn't entirely true. I had magic, yes, but it was still weak. I didn't know how to hold a sword properly, that was true, but unfortunately, being a rather... _Vivid_ fan of the TV show, I knew a lot of stuff about Camelot from a few people's perspectives, and even though most of the ways here were different, there were still a lot of things that were the same, for example, the priceless magical artifacts in the lower part of the castle.

"See, that's where you're wrong, and everyone in this room knows it," Morgause said, standing up from the throne.

Her next words froze me, and more to my concern, Mordred, and it seemed as if time itself had stopped.

"You do have magic, something that I hadn't exactly expected, and you know a lot more about Camelot than you let people know. And it was because of your knowledge that I had brought you from the future."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Big reveal I suppose...<strong>

**But I warn you, if I have time, there might be some serious whump in the next chapter. And I mean, ****_serious_****.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Unfortunately for me, IDOM. **

**By any chance does anyone know who does? Maybe their phone number?**

**I'd like to have a talk with that person about sharing...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Time itself had seemed to stop with the woman's words.

She had brought me here. Morgause. She brought me a thousand years into the past.

But for what?

Morgause seemed to have read my mind.

"You were rather knowledgable about Camelot and the ones who struggle to keep it safe. Obviously, there are the Knights, but I can deal with them easily. What I want from you," she walked towards us with a swagger, and I could feel Mordred's protective arm around me getting tighter.

"My doom. His name is Emerys, and yet I cannot find him. I wish for you to tell me who he is," she finished. I stared at her with wide eyes disbelievingly.

So Morgana and Morgause's roles changed?

"We would never tell you where he is," Mordred's voice rang out loud and clear, and I subconsciously leaned into his touch, basking in his warm protection.

"Oh but Mordred," was she _purring_?

"I have other plans for you," she grinned maliciously as she crouched down to look at us eye to eye.

"What plans?" Mordred asked.

"Well, Mordred, you could be my right hand knight!" She exclaimed. But before Mordred could protest, she went on.

"And Sapphire, imagine how wonderful it would be if you could be my advisor! All you have to do is tell me what I wish to know, and fight by my side, and I will offer you not only great status, but all the wealth and riches of Camelot if you want. Anything you wish for, and you get," she smiled.

I continued staring at her in disbelief.

"You must be truly mental, Morgause. Because you should know that our loyalties always will lie with Camelot and the true King of Albion," I told her.

Her smile hardened.

"You should consider your words carefully, _dear_," she didn't look half as kind as she did a few moments ago, and even then you could see the darkness in her eyes.

Beside me, I could see Mordred's gaze hardening.

"No matter what you do, our loyalties will never falter from Camelot's," His voice sounded so proud and loyal, I let a small smile slip on my lips.

"Very well then," my smile disappeared as all traces of kindness was gone from Morgause's face - to be replaced with a look of pure evil.

"Guards!" Morgause called out, and several guards came into the throne room.

"Take Sapphire to the dungeons. While Mordred here can stay and reconsider his choices," Morgause turned back to walk to the throne as a couple of guards lifted me up from the ground, separating me from Mordred.

"No! Let her go!" Mordred yelled, but he was held back by two other guards holding him by the arms.

"Sapphire!" He yelled as the guards dragged me out of the room.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. I wasn't going to scream, but I still couldn't help but panic inside as I wondered what exactly Morgause was going to do to me to get me on her side. And what its effect would have on my child.

"_Stay strong for me Mordred. We will soon be free, and nothing will happen to us, and we can live a life as a happily wedded couple, waiting for our child_," I thought in my mind to him.

_"You just watch."_

I let more tears fall I heard him continue to yell for me in my mind as well as aloud, my hopes dwindling as I realized now how my vision would come to pass, and it would definitely come.

My main concern was what would end up happening to my child because of my inevitable torture.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I promise there will be whump in the next chapter! Really! And it's gonna be... Well let's just say it will make up for all the ppl who had to wait for a long time for the whump...<strong>

**And OMG Im soooo sorry for the terribly short chapter! I feel absolutely disgusted with myself, but this seemed like a good place to stop, Cuz I could let the next chapter be full of whump... Or something like that. But I also have a lot of work right now...**

**god soooo sorry you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG a big shoutout to Lady Flurryous and guardianofdragonlore for helping me reach 50 reviews!**

**Without you guys, I probably would have lost interest in this fic!**

**And now for some long awaited whump!**

**(By the way, italics are mind speak)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The guards opened the door to the cell and threw me in. I landed on the dusty floor on my hands. By the time I had turned around, the guards had closed the door and locked it, enveloping me in darkness except for the light coming from a small gap in the stones in the far corner of the room.

I got up and walked towards it, and looking out, I saw nothing but white. Snow.

Well that explained the cold.

I sat down on the floor, curling into a ball to keep myself somewhat warmed, and rested my head against the wall, taking a deep breath.

This was going to be a long few days.

* * *

><p>It wasn't days. It turned to weeks. My stomach was still flat, but I could feel it now hardening.<p>

I barely got to eat or drink though, much to my worry. I wouldn't have given a damn, but I knew that this starvation and dehydration would very badly effect my pregnancy.

But for the time being, other than the lack of food, it was relatively calm. They weren't torturing me yet, and for that, I was grateful.

But the peace wasn't to last.

It must have been three weeks since my imprisonment. I was greatly worrying about what Morgause might have done to Mordred, when the cell doors opened.

Two guards stood flanking the doorway, and one of them walked in, harshly grabbing me from my spot by the 'window'.

I moaned in protest as he lifted me up to stand on my tired feet, and dragged me outside. The other guard stood on my other side, as if to catch me if I were to try escaping, and they led me down the corridor.

We soon came upon two large grand doors, that I easily recognized, but I wasn't too keen on having it confirmed.

A guard standing near the door opened it, and the guard holding me dragged me inside, dropping me in a heap at the center of the room.

I heard someone approaching me, and though my head was down, and my eyes shut - to keep myself moaning out in pain from being dropped so unceremoniously - I knew it was Morgause.

"So, have you changed your mind?" Morgause asked me.

I stayed silent, causing Morgause to huff.

"I don't get why you must be so stubborn. Even Mordred here has agreed to my offer," she said.

My eyes widened and I looked up for the first time. Mordred was standing by the throne, dressed in black armor and a black cape, looking at me. His eyes were hard, but I could see something else in his eyes.

Almost as if he was silently pleading me.

"_Mordred! Why_?" I asked him, my heart breaking. Though I wasn't from Camelot, hell I wasn't even from this time, but I always knew I'd be loyal to Merlin whatever side he was on. And that was to Camelot.

_"I'm sorry Sapphire. She threatened to hurt you if I didn't accept. But please, I can't do anything anymore. Just accept to whatever she says. You don't have to do anything, but I swear I can get you out of here faster. Please, Sapphire,"_ he begged me, and the hardness from his eyes disappeared, showing pure worry and concern.

But I slowly shook my head. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't let Morgause control me. There was no guarantee with someone like her. She would turn against us no matter what. And though I could understand Mordred's choice, things were not to be like this.

_"Mordred, no matter what I do, you're going to pretend for me, that you're still on Morgause's side. And I'm going to hold you on your promise that you will get us out of here,_" I told him. Before he could beg me any further to change my mind, I spoke aloud to Morgause.

"My mouth is sealed," I told her.

"I will give you my plans, and you tell me what happens! I brought you from the future to serve me, to let me know what I can't see, and serve me you shall! If you don't," her voice dropped, giving an evil smirk much like my dream, though her words now were more informative.

"I have other ways to make you talk. So, are you going to make it easy on yourself?" She asked.

I looked up at her, my hair falling down the sides of my face, avoiding eye contact with Mordred as I have her my predestined answer.

"I will never bow down to you Morgause. Never," I looked at her with a steady gaze, but it faltered as I saw her face, giving me an evil smirk, as if she knew I was going to say this as well.

What really made me go cold, was that her whole body seemed to radiate dark magic, and I honestly felt like I was screwed.

"So the hard way it shall be," she waved her hands at the guards behind me, and as they led me outside, I walked on my feet this time with a straight back to show my defiance, I heard Mordred call out to me, and start to argue with Morgause.

I closed my eyes, though my chin was still up, as I walked back to my cell, and instead of them throwing me in, I walked inside myself.

I turned to look at the guards close the door, before I walked back to my place by the window, and sat down on the dusty floor, wanting to get some rest before I found out exactly what Morgause meant with the hard way to get what she wanted from me.

I didn't have to wait too long.

* * *

><p>It must have been half an hour since I had came back to the dungeons, when the doors opened again. I turned my head to see the person opening the door, thinking there would be two guards again, but it was only one of them.<p>

He walked inside the cell towards me, and I made a move to get up, but he had reached me, and put a heavy hand on my shoulder to keep my sitting down.

"My lady said I could honor myself with your presence, and enjoy it to the fullest extent," he grinned, revealing yellow teeth, and I found myself almost whimpering in fear as I wondered what he was going to do with me.

He sat down rather closely by me, and I tried to move closer to the wall to avoid him, but I couldn't move, because his hand was still on my shoulder, and now his other hand was on my hip.

"Get your hand off me!"I exclaimed, my eyes widening when I realized what he was going to do to me, but the hand on my shoulder moved to my mout.

"Not a word please. I don't like spare chit chat when I'd very much get straight to the subject," he said.

His hand on my hip moved to the top of my blouse, and I struggled against his hold, but he slapped me, much to my surprise and pain.

"Don't move or talk, if you don't want that to happen again. You understand?" His voice no longer held the disgusting playfulness. It was now just a low growl.

I wordlessly nodded, and he smiled again, though the irritation in his eyes didn't go away.

"Good," he said, and his hand started to tug at my dress. When it didn't give, he gave an irritated growl and clenching my dress in his hands, he ripped it off, revealing my thin underdress.

I closed my eyes, biting on my tongue, trying very hard as to not make a sound, even when the hand covering my mouth moved to my underdress and ripped that off as well, now hanging on my hips, revealing my breasts. It had become a bit swollen due to my pregnancy, and also hurt a bit, but the larger size didn't really show because I had always been skinny to start with.

His hand started to fondle my breasts, one hand taking a nipple and twisting it in his fingers as he pinched it. His other hand moved to my arse, and he gripped me firmly as he moved me onto his lap, and I was surprised to feel how hard he was against my core, but also scared. He leaned down his head, starting to lick at the gap between my breasts, pushing his face deeply so that my breasts rubbed against his cheeks. Turning his face, he started to lick at my breast, while his hand started to work on my other nipple to harden it.

He brought his tongue around my breast, and soon brought my nipple into his mouth, and I tried my very hardest not to moan out in pain as he started to harshly bite my nipple, his tongue swooshing it around in his foul mouth. When he was satisfied with his work, he pulled back his head, only to repeat his work on my other breast, and I leaned my head back, wishing that I could pull back from him, but knowing I would only be slapped again if I attempted to do so. He finally let go of my breast, and slowly started to lick his way downward, licking my stomach, his hands gripping my arse tightly.

He came to where my dress hung in tatters around my hips, and quickly ripped it off me, throwing my clothes to the side, while I now sat completely naked on his lap.

He sat straighter again, and leaned his head to mine, and kissed me. His tongue harshly pushed into my mouth much to my surprise, and it was hard for me not to gag by his vile tasting mouth. While he was kissing me, one of his hands made its way from my arse and was now fingering my core, touching my inner thigh, and then touching my folds. This time, I tried to lean back, but instead of slapping me, he harshly bit down on my tongue, and I cried out in pain. But it was nothing compared to when he thrust his finger inside my wet core, pushing in and out of me repetitively, before adding two more fingers into me, making me pull away from his mouth to give a cry of pain in the sudden stretch. His hand that wasn't in me moved from my arse and now gripped my neck tightly, and pulled me again for another kiss as he pumped into me again and again.

Finally, he pulled away to catch his breath, and pulled out of me with a sickeningly wet pop. As I looked at him, he put his wet fingers in front of me, and started to lick my nectar off his fingers. I wished I could look away, but his hand at my neck prevented me from doing so, and as I watched, he licked most of his fingers before pushing his fingers into my mouth, before I could even give a single breath of protest, and started to continued to push his fingers into my mouth.

"Suck me, girl," his voice was low with lust, and I had no choice but to obey, tasting myself on his fingers, to my utter disgust.

He soon pulled his fingers out of me, thank god for that, before he lifted me off his hardness and lay me on the hard ground. He started to untie his breeches, and my breath became quicker as I realized what he was going to do, but I couldn't do anything, as one of his hand grabbed both of mine and placed it on top of my head.

He finally untied his breeches, pulling out his hard, dripping erection, and my eyes widened as I took in the size of his penis. While Mordred's was small and lean, fitting inside me nicely, this man's cock was way to big, and I knew that if he was going to thrust me, and I knew he was, then it would really hurt.

He started to lower himself on me, his mouth coming to my neck and starting to bite and suck at my skin, and slowly I could start feeling his dripping erection against my core. His hand went down to grasp his erection, and I could feel the back of his hand against me as he stroked his erection, making himself moan louder as he stroked, hardening himself more. Taking away his hand, he suddenly started to climb to the top, and I narrowed my eyes in confusion, thinking - and hoping - that he was going to crawl off of me, but he stopped right over my mouth, his cock touching my lips disgustingly. I tried to clamp my mouth closed, but he suddenly let himself down, pressing into me, and this time, I did gag as his cock went all the way to the back of my neck. It didn't help that he also tasted horrible, and that was still an understatement.

He started to pull back, and I happily opened my mouth to let him out, but then he pushed back in, and started to continuously thrust.

I knew I was going to vomit if he continued this any longer, and just as I started to feel the bile rise, he let out a long moan, and spilled inside me, and I gagged again.

"Swallow!" He commanded, and with not other choice, I struggled to swallow his seed.

He started to pull out from my mouth, and I tiredly let my head hit the floor, but he crawled back down again, and gently lowered his weight on mine.

I knew his full weight wasn't on me when he stopped lowering himself, but it still felt like he was crushing me, and I was struggling to breathe.

But he lifted himself again, and started to stroke himself, his moans getting loader. I wondered if he was trying to release himself, and just when it looked like he was, he stopped, and grabbed his cock in his hand, and lowered it to my entrance.

My only warning was when he held onto my hip as he thrusted him into me fully with one quick painful thrust, and I screamed as I felt myself stretch painfully.

His cock was now fully sheathed within me, and he grunted in surprise.

"You aren't a virgin," if it was a question, he didn't expect me to answer. And even if he did, I didn't think I could, because of the pain. And it grew as he started to move again, taking himself almost all the way out, only to slam back in again, and my vision turned white.

He thrusted again and again, and finally, with a bellow from him, and I screamed one word in my head, and screamed something else unintelligible aloud.

"_Mordred!_"

And he spilled his seeds into me, finally falling by me, though his side was crushing my arm, his cock still within me.

He lay there, gasping for breath, and just as he lifted a hand to stroke my stomach and touch us where we were connected, the cell door opened with a bang.

"Sapphire!" Mordred's voice was almost in a scream of worry, and anger mixed, as he screamed it aloud and in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. I managed to get some serious whump out! And I did promise you serious whump, didn't I! Though this was some smut and whump mixed...<strong>

***evil grin!***

**So.. What do u think is gonna happen?**

**And yes! I got to type a longer chapter! (Though when there's smut, it's very easy to reach a thousand word count(:)**

**But wow... a 2000 plus word count!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh god. I'm having a feeling u guys are starting to hate me...**

**But...**

**I'm not really sorry! **

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Read on peoples!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>__:_

_And he spilled his seeds into me, finally falling by me, though his side was crushing my arm, his cock still within me._

_He lay there, gasping for breath, and just as he lifted a hand to stroke my stomach and touch us where we were connected, the cell door opened with a bang._

_"Sapphire!" Mordred's voice was almost in a scream of worry, and anger mixed, as he screamed it aloud and in my head._

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

The man whipped his hand away from me, and started to get up quickly. I moaned in pain though as he finally disconnected our bodies, leaving a sickeningly empty feeling inside me, as if I had a hole within me leading to my womb.

"You!" Mordred's voice was filled with anger, and close to a yell, as he directed his anger towards the guard.

"Lord Mordred!" The man gasped, fumbling around for his breeches.

Had this been in an entirely different state, I would have raised my eyebrows in mock amusement for the term the guard gave Mordred, but I was only able to let out a pained gasp.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Mordred was definitely yelling now.

"I was given direct orders from the Lady Morgause-" the guards voice was starting to sound more rebellious now, but Mordred quickly cut him off.

"And now you are getting direct orders from _me_ to get the bloody hell out of here!" Mordred yelled.

A crazy part of my mind whispered to me in amusement.

_Wow, he must be really angry to use inappropriate words - for this era anyway - especially when yelling_.

Shut up voice. Not being entirely helpful right now.

The guard must have heard the hidden threat in Mordred's voice, because he immediately left the cells, letting Mordred run to me.

"Oh, Sapphire," his voice no longer sounded angry - though I knew he still was - but broken, and sad as he fell to the floor by me, gently lifting me into his lap.

I moaned again, my eyes shut in pain as the gentle movement sent waves of pain throughout my body.

"I am so so sorry, Sapphire," he murmured, bending his head to touch our foreheads together.

I said nothing, but merely brought my hand up to caress his cheek, and realized with a start that he was crying.

"_Mordred_," I had no strength to speak aloud, and even through mind speak, my voice was soft and pained.

His own hand gently cupped my cheek, and held me closer to him.

"I swear Sapphire, I swear on the Old Religion, that I will get you out of here. I _will_," His voice sounded firm with resolve, and had I been against the idea, I still knew he wouldn't falter from his choice. As it was, I only gave a small nod.

"When?" I managed to gasp out the word, and Mordred hugged me even closer, drawing his cloak around my naked figure.

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>Mordred stayed by me for a long while, taking off his cloak to fully cover me and give me warmth, before he sighed and raised his head.<p>

"Sapphire," he gently shook me as if to wake me, but I wasn't asleep, but merely lying still, unable to move even if I had wanted to.

"Sapphire, I have to leave now," his voice was soft, and sounded reluctant, as if he didn't want to leave me.

I wordlessly nodded though, and he pulled me into one last, gentle embrace, before pulling away and slowly walking out of the cell, to what I hoped for dearly, to plan our escape.

* * *

><p>I didn't have to wait too long, much to my relief. By the time the cell had completely darkened with sunset, the cell door opened again, and Mordred slipped inside more quietly.<p>

He knelt down by me.

"Sapphire," he whispered, gently grabbing on to me to help me sit up and lean on the wall.

"It's time to go," he said.

I looked at him, finally opening my eyes completely.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

I gave him a small smile.

"Of course. But could you help me up?" I asked him, my voice still soft, almost as if a whisper.

He immediately grabbed on to me, and with his support, I managed to make myself stand.

I put an arm around his shoulder, while his arm went around my hip, letting me lean against him for support, as we slowly made our way out.

When we had exited the cell, I looked by the door in surprise. There, two guards sat slumped in their chairs, as if asleep.

"What did you do to them?" I asked in a hushed voice. Not that I cared. No way. I just wanted to know... If they were alive.

"Sleeping spell. Come on," Mordred whispered back to me, and we made our way down the corridor.

We managed to make our way down to the first floor by keeping in the shadows and avoiding most of the guards.

The ones we did encounter, Mordred quickly took care of them, thankfully. But I still made sure he hid their sleeping forms, because we were in no state to be caught. As it was, I was already panting for breath by the time we had gotten down.

Mordred looked at me with a worried frown.

"Please Sapphire, just hang on a little bit more before we can get out of here and get some rest," he silently told me.

I wordlessly nodded.

It shouldn't have worn me out this much, but again, not only because of my pregnancy was I getting more easily tired, but also mainly because of my... Recent attack.

We finally slipped out of the castle through a side exit, and quickly walked through the courtyard, staying in the shadows as much as possible.

We were just halfway through the eerily silent lower town, however, before the alarm bells started to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This has been a rather dark past few chapters... And unfortunately for you guys, I see more coming. <strong>

**But I will let you know, that there will be a happy ending! A light at the end of the darkness!**

**Right...**

**Well... I should get going now. Hopefully this was a good chapter, but it was mainly because I couldn't just let them appear in Camelot without letting you guys know how they got there in the first place...**

**That is, _if_ they get to Camelot. **

**Mwahahaha!**


	27. Chapter 27

**God. I'm so evil! I thank the reviews for making me so!**

**Right. So that's why I can't own Merlin... Cuz I'm evil..**

**Uh..**

**Hey police, I'm _not_ evil! So can I please own Merlin now?**

**Right. **

**They said no. **

**Well, lemme show those deathwish- eh, police. Those police - a bit of my _not_ evilness. **

**Till then, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

We started to hurry our paces through the lower town, but I was starting to get a bit dizzy.

"_Please Sapphire, just a bit longer_," Mordred begged in my mind.

"_I'm... Fine. Don't... Worry about... Me. Just... Focus... On getting... Us out... Of here_," even in mind speak, I was really struggling to not let my pain show.

Mordred casted yet another worried glance at me as we hurried on.

We could just start to see the tree line to the forest, after maybe an hour of keeping in the shadows and avoiding all the guards, when a guard came out from behind a house and stood in front of us.

It was the same guard who had attacked me.

"Well, if it isn't the sully girl," the guard leered.

I let out an uncontrollable shiver, and as I leaned closer to Mordred, I felt his body stiffen.

"It would be best for you to move away," his voice was dangerously low, and I froze myself as I could very clearly hear his unhidden anger.

"Or what? You gonna castrate me with a dull spoon?" The man mocked.

I stared at him. Okay, first off, what kind of threat is that? But seeing the anger in Mordred's eyes, it looked as if he was going to do that.

"Don't tempt me," Mordred said.

Yep, this conversation was definitely weird, if not... Threatening from Mordred's side.

"Ha! I'd like to see you even come a step-" The guard cut off, as an agonizingly slow ripping sound was heard.

I looked in horror as the blood started to pool at the man's feet, and when I looked at Mordred, his eyes were glowing gold.

With a painful scream, the guard fell to the ground, and started to twitch painfully, and I looked back at Mordred, tearing my eyes away from the disturbing sight.

"Mordred!" I turned to face him, putting my hands on either side of his face.

His eyes continued to stare angrily at the man, and I desperately called out to him, aware that more guards would be coming soon.

"Mordred! Look at me! Look at me now!" His eyes shifted to mine as heard my cry, and my grip on him tightened.

"Stop this right now! This is no way to get revenge! Stop it now! What would killing this man do?" I begged him, tears starting to come to my eyes as I saw the gold in his eyes unwavering.

"He raped you Sapphire," his voice was low with rage, and I let out another shiver, either from what he said, or how he said it I wasn't sure.

"Is killing him going to be enough? What good will come out of his death? Yes he may be guilty, but Mordred! You've tortured him _enough_!" I poured every bit of energy I had in the last word.

"All that will come out of this is blood in your hands, Mordred! Blood that needn't be spilt! He may be guilty, he may be cruel, but that is no reason, whatsoever for your heart to turn cold Mordred! Instead of anger, turn it to pity instead if you so desperately want to show your emotion!" I was starting to cry now, and the gold from his eyes finally started to dim.

"Please Mordred," I lowered my voice, touching my forehead with his.

"You don't have to do this, my sweet. _My Love! _Let us just leave, and live innocently! Please Mordred!" I knew this probably wasn't the best time, but I closed my eyes, gently leaning my head closer, and touched my lips with his.

For a brief moment that felt like eternity, we just stood there frozen, while I waited for his decision.

And finally, finally his hands lifted up to rest at my hips, and I relaxed my tense body, melting into his embrace.

While at first our lips had gently tugged at each other's tenderly, we were now fighting for dominance, as his tongue roughly pushed into my mouth, and though for a moment I was frozen in surprise - and fear as I remembered the guard brutality against me, though no matter how harsh, Mordred was always gentle - but when I felt a wetness against my cheek that wasn't from me, I exhaled heavily as I realized that Mordred was crying. And he was crying for me.

I wanted to lean into his touch more, but shouts from far away yet getting closer brought me to my senses, and with some difficulty, I pulled back, gazing into Mordred's blue eyes, his hands still at my hips and mine at his face.

"We have to go now my Love," I whispered to him, and he nodded.

He took my hand, and we quietly crept away, moving away from the man who lay at a heap on the floor, his ragged breaths the only indications of him being alive against his pale skin and the pool of blood near his groin.

But as we were about to leave him behind for the other guards to find, Mordred suddenly stopped and knelt by the man's ear, and I could hear him whisper his threat.

"If you are taken to the physician now, there may be a slight chance for you to live. But as much as it isn't possible, even if I see your face again just for a brief second, no one, _No one_ can stop me from not letting you see the next," Mordred got up, and without a word, he grabbed my hand in a tight grip, and we made our way to the forest.

Thankfully, we weren't stopped by anyone else that night. Because though Mordred's anger was slowly cooling, he still looked pretty darn mad.

I didn't feel like I even could breath properly until we had reached the forest safely.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**And I've gotta go now. Past midnight, and I have a test in science class tomorrow. Ugh!**

**(Lol... Im typing this tues night [wed morn actually] but this is only gonna get posted on... Thursday maybe?)**

**But ya.. I'm not feeling well either...**

**Ugh!**

**But I need to thank guardianofdragonlore for giving me the castrating that son of a bitch (as she kindly likes to put it) with a spoon idea. So all credit goes to her for that idea!**

**Thank u guardianofdragonlore!**

**And bye all! Hope u enjoyed this chapter y'all!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry guys about the delay, but it's midterm, which means a heck load of exams. Unfortunately, that means I don't have time to go to court and argue about owning Merlin**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding when we finally passed the tree line without any other encounters.

We stopped to take some rest for a few minutes to get our breath back, before we had to get started again to keep ahead.

We must have been walking for an hour straight, before the clouds above started to pour, and within minutes, we were thoroughly drenched.

Thank the gods, we soon had come upon a cave, and quickly huddled inside, keeping close to keep some warmth.

There were a few twigs here and there on the cavern floor, and using his magic, Mordred got a fire started without moving from my side.

I could see his face, glowing gold from the firelight as he stared into the fire, a swirl of emotions running behind his eyes.

Gently turning a bit to face him, I put a hand on his cheek, drawing his attention to me.

"Mordred," I whispered, my voice rough and dry without having used it for a while.

He leaned his head forward to rest his forehead on mine.

"Talk to me Mordred. Please," I told him. I didn't like his silence, it almost scared me.

He sighed, resting a hand on my hip, while his other hand gently started to massage my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Whatever for?" I asked him, my voice sounding almost incredulous.

"I couldn't do anything, when he attacked you," his voice broke near the end, and it tore my heart to see him like this.

I cupped his cheeks, making his eyes meet mine.

"It is not your fault, Mordred. You shouldn't blame yourself for what was beyond our control-"

He cut me off.

"But I could have stopped Morgause! I could have, and I should have. Anything to avoid what she did," his voice was getting angrier again.

"But that's the thing Mordred. What's done, has been done. We can't dwell on the past, and instead must strive to avoid anything like that in the future," I wondered if I should add some humor to our conversation, but I decided against it.

"Mordred. For now, you're going to just leave everything that happened the past month. Instead, you're going to focus on getting your future wife back to Camelot safely," that did the trick.

For a moment, he remained unmoving, as if he didn't hear anything I said.

But then he jolted his head backward, to meet my eyes more fiercely.

"Future wife?" He asked. His eyes looked hopeful, and I would have sympathized with him, but I needed to get his mind off of things.

"Well, what do you expect?" I frowned at him. "You just get me pregnant from wedlock and not marry me? What am I? A harlot?" Okay, that wasn't too kind, but it definitely seemed to be working on him.

"Sapphire! No! I mean yes - er, Sapphire, what I'm trying to say is, of course I'd marry you! Why wouldn't I!" He exclaimed. He looked pretty agitated, and I had to struggle not to smile. Instead, I stuck with raising my eyebrows.

"Fine then. So will you just shut up and kiss me then?" I asked him with a playful smile playing on my lips.

Much to my immense happiness, his face also slowly started to break into a grin, and before I knew what was happening, Mordred leaned forwards, tilting his head and pressed his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes, letting my hands go up to his hair, as we slowly built a tender pace, his hand massaging my neck and hip, pulling me on his lap.

I let out a gasp as I felt his hand moving from my hip, to the inside of the cloak he lent me to cover my body somewhat, to my thigh.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, looking at his hand on my, and sending my distress, Mordred started to remove his hand from me, only to be stopped by my own hand, as I placed it on his to rest it back on my thigh.

"Sapphire?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, and I struggled not to cry as I replied, though I had closed my eyes, and let a tear fall out.

"I can still feel him on me," I choked out, and I felt Mordred stiffen under me.

Then, his other hand, that wasn't on my thigh, reached up to grasp my chin to meet his gaze, and I looked into his eyes.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before his lips suddenly came crashing down on mine, harsh and demanding, yet soft and gentle at the same time, if that made sense.

Moving his hand from my thigh, he lifted me on his lap, and quickly moved his hand up again, past my hip, and came to a stop at my breast.

I let out a small gasp, breaking our kiss when I felt the gentle grazes on my breast become more forceful squeezes, only to have him capture my lips again, stopping even more of my gasps as he fondled my nipple, hardening it.

I moaned when he let go of my nipple, by the started to give the same treatment to my other nipple, so I silenced myself as I lost myself in his kisses.

He let go of my breast when it was hardened and stopped kissing me, only to grip my body tightly as he lowered me to the ground, and I felt him touching my wet folds.

"Gods, Sapphire. You're so wet!" He whispered, his mouth close to my ear, and I let out another of many gasps as he started to kiss behind my ear, at the same time he slowly entered a finger into me, and I completely stilled, my whole body's attention at the finger entering me, my only - successful - distraction being Mordred's lips moving below my ear he entered another finger into me, and not moving his fingers for a while so I could get used to it. Just as I felt my walls opening up again, he finally entered a third finger, emitting a load groan from me as he started to curl and uncurl his fingers rapidly in me, his thumb squeezing my clit, and I squirmed down into his touch, my hands grasping on his shirt.

I felt irritated with the fact that he was still clothed while I was not, so I started to tug at his black shirt, and when it wouldn't give, I let out another irritated growl, which morphed to a surprised gasp when I felt the familiar burn behind my eyes, and Mordred's shirt disappearing all together in a brief second.

I pushed his body away from me, though his fingers were still within me, and lifted my head to get a good look at his toned muscles, glinting in the golden light of the fire.

"A bit in a hurry, aren't we?" Mordred asked with a grin.

"I prefer the term eager," I groaned again as I felt him suddenly exit me, and my fingers irritatedly scratched into his shoulders at the loss.

"You're so wet," He moaned again, eliciting a sigh from me as he ran a wet finger down my inner thigh, tingling sensations running through my nerves where his finger touched.

He heaved his body higher again, and I felt his hand move to the laws on his breeches, and as I watched, this time it was his eyes that glowed gold when he reached a stubborn knot.

No sooner than the pants had disappeared did he grab his hardened cock in his hand, and lead him to me, and I closed my eyes in anticipation as I felt his penis at the base of my entrance.

I was just about to cuss him and lower my body onto him myself when he didn't move, that he finally met my gaze, and met my lips with his again, this time in such a soft kiss, that I found myself losing myself in him, and at first I barely noticed when he started to push himself into me.

But he didn't let go of my lips even when he was fully sheathed, or when he had started his thrusts, growing faster and more powerful with each one, and I could soon feel my climax approaching, and that's when he finally broke our soft kiss to let out a load moan for the first time that night alongside my shriek of his name as I came, and he came as well a moment after.

I finally felt tired as Mordred let his body weight drag him to the floor by me, and he ignored my whines of protest as he exited my body, only to pull me against him, letting our legs intertwine and all our other body parts fitting into each other like a perfect puzzle piece.

He tilted my chin up to look at him, and I stared into his eyes, his face lit with the glow of the dying fire's light.

After a moment of staring, he spoke up, his voice laced with sleepiness.

"Rain's stopped."

I looked at him in disbelief and confusion, but apart from our breathing and the crackling of the dying fire, it was silent, confirming Mordred's statement.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"We should probably get going," I smiled as I realized what he meant when he pulled my body closer to his despite his words.

"We should," and with a husky chuckle, we let our exhaustion soon taking the better of us, dragging us into a heavy sleep.

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Ugh god, I finished this chapter, but just as I was getting ready to transfer it to DocManager, almost my enter document disappeared except for like the first paragraph or two. **

**Ugh... So I had to redo it, and unfortunately for me, it ended out differently. Oh well...**

**But I'm soo sorry for the delay, but I'm not sure I said this, but it's midterms here, so it's like three exams in a day for a month (okay fine. That is an exaggeration - Only one exam per day for a month)**

**But it's late, and I'm deadbeat, so I have to finish it off here. **

**Plus, I'm not sure when I can update now, but I don't think it's gonna be daily. sorry. Maybe every other day or so. **

**But anyway. **

**Laters!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Like I said,**

**Midterms - a heck load of work keeping me from updating.**

**And u guys r no help, without giving reviews. That itself is slowing down my updates even more... **

**Only guardianofdragonlore and Lady Flurryous is keeping this going, so u guys should takes leaf out of her book**

**;)**

**But I'm serious. **

**:D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Sunlight poured into the cave, giving it a sparkle from last night's rain, letting me wake up to the beautiful smell of the forest, and finding myself still tight in Mordred's embrace, and despite the fire going out and us being naked, it was still pretty warm.

I snuggled my head in his chest more deeply, and I felt him waking up.

"Good Morning," He said, voice heavy with sleep.

"Good Morning my love," I smiled, bringing back my head to look at him.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine, but hungry. And I'd really appreciate being back at Camelot,"

I told him truthfully.

He nodded, and started to sit up, stretching his arms as he did.

"We'll hunt for breakfast, then get a start to Camelot. How does that sound?" He asked.

I sat up as well on the hard ground, my arms huddled around myself to give me some warmth that had suddenly disappeared.

"Hunt?" I asked him. "How do you hunt with just a sword?" I said, glancing at the sword that was still attached to his belt, and thrown with his pants to the far side of the cavern wall.

He wrapped his arms around me when he noticed my actions, but pulled his head back so he could still look at me as he answered.

And I somehow ended up on his lap.

"Who needs a sword? We can use magic. Plus you could do with the practice as well," he told me.

I nodded in understanding, and my face shone with eagerness.

"So when can we start?" I asked.

He chuckled softly, and I felt a trill in my stomach as his arm ran down my back and touched lower.

"Whenever you wish, my lady," his hand now gripped my bottom tightly.

My hands ran up to his shoulders, and though it was reluctant, I still pushed him away.

"Well then, we should start now. I'm hungry, Camelot isn't getting any closer, but for all we know, Morgause's men might be, depending on how bad she wants me. Besides," I gave him a sly smile alongside with a wink.

"I'd much prefer doing within your chambers on a softer bed."

He grinned back at me.

"As my lady wishes," and before I could protest, he captured my lips in his in a long, chaste kiss.

By the time he let me go, I was gasping for breath, my lips swollen.

Still grinning, he got up to start getting dressed.

By the time I got my senses back, I picked up the cloak and looked at him skeptically, still standing naked.

"How do you expect me to come out like this?" I said raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms, once I had gotten his attention.

He walked over to me, fully clothed.

"I don't know, but I quite like you like this," he teased.

"Haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes.

"Now, what are you going to do about this?" I asked him seriously.

"I'm not doing anything," he crossed his arms as well.

I raised my eyebrows, and he continued.

"You are," he finished.

If possible, my eyebrows raised higher.

"Sure. Do you have a needle and thread?" I mocked.

He sighed, as if I was a five year old.

"No, silly. You're going to do it with magic," he looked at me as if daring me to still not understand.

Oh.

That made sense though.

"Okay," I smiled a but sheepishly.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Well, draw out your magic, and with the spell, you have to direct your magic to the cloak, and imagine you magic transforming the cloak to a gown," he said.

"Sounds easy enough," I said.

"What's the spell," I asked him.

He smiled.

"_Awendednes séo oferlagu __æt cyrtels," _He recited.

"Uh huh. Okay, could you give that again but slower?" I asked him.

He recited the spell again, and this time, I recited it with him.

After a few more tries, I finally got the hang of the words, and looking down at the black cloak in my hands, I closed my eyes, to dig into myself and find my magic.

There it lay, deep within me, a gold being, and letting it embrace me again, I willed myself to swim back up, letting some of my magic come with me.

Opening my eyes and feeling the familiar burn behind my eyes, letting me know that my magic successfully had followed me out, I willed it to the cloak and recited the spell.

"_Awendednes séo oferlagu __æt cyrtels."_

I felt my magic leaving my eyes, and directed into the cloak, covering it in a golden shimmer.

By the time I felt all of the burning sensation disappear from behind my eyes, and the golden shimmer disappeared as well, I now had a black gown in my hands.

"Good job. You're getting better at drawing your magic faster," Mordred said. I smiled at his compliment, but I was too busy to actually pay attention to his words in my eagerness to get the gown on me.

Once I got it on, Mordred approached me to help me with the laces on the back, and I couldn't help but shiver as his fingers grazed carelessly a cross my back as he laced the gown together.

Resting his head on my shoulder, he whispered in my ear.

"How does it feel?" He asked, his voice low.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I decided to answer about the dress.

"Feels nice and warm. Good to have something actually covering me after a while," and I inwardly cursed at how it could have sounded for his touch as well.

It wasn't that I wasn't interested in having sex right now. I just wanted to eat, and arrive in Camelot safely.

He chuckled softly, but stepped back.

"All done," I turned to face him.

"What do you think?"I spread out my arms and looked down to take a look at the gown.

It wasn't too much of a low neck, but it still showed the top of my cleavage, though barely. The middle part hugged my waist rather comfortably, and it wasn't too tight, but surprisingly, there was a clasp in between, as if a belt around my waist coming to connect in the front, but I realized it was probably the clasp of the cloaks. Nice touch.

And the skirt wasn't too large, thank the gods. It was more like Gwen's serving gown's skirt, except black, and a bit more loose. Good thing, incase we had to run.

The sleeves had a narrow opening, so I didn't have to worry about it getting caught on anything.

And along the borders were a beautiful, thin embroidery of a silver plant working its way along the edge.

All in all, not bad.

"Beautiful," Mordred said, and I couldn't help but blush.

Noticing exactly where his eyes were centered on me, I quickly cleared my throat.

"So, how about that breakfast?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awendednes séo oferlagu <em>_æt cyrtels_**

**Change the cloak to gown_. _**

**Yay! A bit of smut, and magic in this chapter! Whoop! And what do u think of the dress? I wasn't sure exactly how to describe it, but I hope it's good...**

**And pls review. Really. Cuz it rly helps for me to continue this story when u guys do review. **

**Big time. **

**So. **

**Review. **

**Review. **

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Omg, 9 followers! You guys r amazing! When I saw that, it prompted me to get started on this chapter like _this instant!_**

**Thanks guys! **

**And now, some more magic!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Mordred had made me wait in the cave until he came back from hunting, and till then, I decided to make myself more useful by bringing up the fire again.

I knew the basic spell, _Forbearńe_, but actually getting the fire lit and to stay lit, was the harder part.

But eventually, I had managed to get the fire going, and I stared at it with a satisfied smile for a moment, and sat down on the log where we were sitting the previous night.

I didn't want to clean up the cave too much, because we were only going to stay until we finished eating, but I was rather impatient to wait for Mordred to be back, and ended up sweeping the cavern floor with a large branch with leaves.

Too late for my comfort, Mordred finally walked into the cave, a successful smile on his face as he showed me two hares hanging from his fist.

"Alright. You ready to start?" He asked, as he sat down on the log by me.

"I've been ready for quite a while," I told him exasperatedly.

He chuckled fondly, and put down the hares, but handed me one on top of a large leaf.

I sat cross legged on the floor, placing the leaf with the hare on top in front of me, and looked towards Mordred for my first spell.

"Ok, first, we have to rid of its head, and the spell for that is _beceorfan_, but since that only means behead, it can be rather... Nonspecific. So preferably, you'd add _séo hara_, which means the hare, so your magic can aim on beheading the hare only instead of us as well," he said.

I stared at him.

"So, if the spell goes wrong, we can find ourself with air replacing the head on our shoulders instead of the hare?" I asked him bewildered.

"Well, that's why you specifically include the hare's words in your spell," he tried to assure me, but I have to admit, it wasn't very helpful.

"So I have to depend on the words, right," I took a deep breath. Better now than later I suppose. After all, I was the one who was going to do it anyway, and hopefully it would end up right and not only would I learn to focus my powers, but also have me head on my shoulders rather than trying to be groped by my flailing hands.

Shuddering, I pushed away the thoughts. "What's the spell again?" I asked.

Mordred smiled. "_Beceorfan séo hara,_" he told me.

Nodding, I closed my eyes and repeated the spell to myself again, to make sure I got it right.

Then, when I felt focused on my magic being drawn out, I opened my eyes, and felt it being drawn to the hare, as I said the spell aloud.

"_Beceorfan séo hara_!" A golden trail of light shot to the hare, and I felt myself triumphant as I saw it start to tear off the head quickly, but it soon turned to horror as my magic slowed down, and came to a stop, letting the hare's head hanging half on its body, bleeding out.

I quickly got up, though I'm not sure if it was to avoid the blood pooling towards me, and clamping my hand to my mouth, I ran out of the cave, willing for the bile that was rising in my throat to just stay put for a moment.

I hear Mordred call out to me worriedly, and quickly mutter a counter spell, to heal the hare or to stop the bleeding or to just finish the job and quickly behead it, I wasn't sure.

Crouching a few feet away from the cave near a bush, I finally allowed the contents in my throat to come out, retching and gagging once I had gotten it all out.

I felt soft hands drawing circles on my back as Mordred crouched by me as well, and when I sat up a bit straighter, he handed me a water skin, and I drank from it eagerly, not really caring as to where he had gotten it from at the moment.

"You okay?" Mordred asked me quietly.

I took a deep breath and let it out before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I paused for a moment. "I really don't get why I'm so... Disgusted. It's not like I haven't seen blood before," I told him.

"I was, or I'm going to, I don't know, a nurse. So of course I saw stuff like that happening before, and even worse. But I don't understand why I'm reacting so strongly like this now," I let out a weak chuckle.

"Probably need to get used to the sight again," I muttered.

Mordred wrapped his arm around me, drawing me closer.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it," he said.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Then what is?" I asked.

He put a hand on my stomach, and smiled. "I guess our child is a queasy one, eh?" That drew a smile from me as well, as I placed my hand on Mordred's.

Getting up slowly, I handed him back the water skin.

"Any more spells? You can't deter me that easy," I said.

"I don't expect you to," his eyes twinkled as we walked hand in hand back to the cave.

"I finished beheading it for you. Now we just need to skin it. Think you can manage?" His voice held a bit of mock amusement in it, and I playfully shoved him.

"Of course. And besides. No breakfast unless and until I do it," I smiled as he mock-groaned.

"Then I suppose I'm going to have to wait a while," he said with a dramatical sigh.

"Maybe. If you don't hurry up and give me the next spell," we now had reached our spot by the fire, and he took his spot on the log while I sat by the headless hare again, void of all blood.

"Okay, next, to skin the hare. The words are _befléan séo hara_. And this time, try focusing your magic on the hare until the spell is completely finished, alright?" He asked.

I nodded, and taking a deep breath, I drew my magic to the hare and focused on it.

"Befléan séo hara!" I finished the spell, and slowly, the skin was starting to peel off almost effortlessly from the hare.

This time though, I didn't let myself feel happy from accomplishment, but kept focusing my magic on the hare until the skin was finally lying on a pile by the hare, revealing its muscles and tendons and more.

"Good job focusing your magic," Mordred said, his big smile showing how proud he was despite his humble words

"Well, I'd give credit to my teacher," I smiled back at him.

"Okay, ready for the next spell?" He asked, and I eagerly nodded my head.

"_Bescréadian séo hara_. It's to clean up the nerves, fat, and whatever else you don't want, just keep that in mind and it'll be cleaned. People normally do this by hand, but seeing that we don't exactly have the right type of knife, and it can help with practicing your magic," Mordred said.

"Mordred, I'm pretty sure everything we've done, even the Druids probably do it by hand don't they," it wasn't a question, though I wasn't sure myself, but Mordred's chuckle confirmed my theory.

"Okay, give me the spell again?"

So it went on. I also learned to cut it into good pieces, by keeping the size in my head as I focused my magic, just by saying _tóceorfan séo hara_.

Beautiful, what all magic could achieve with a few words only.

After we cooked the hare - without magic - we quickly finished eating it, and packed the other hare incase we couldn't find any other meat on our way home.

And soon we left the cave, our fingers interlinked as we made our way back to Camelot.

* * *

><p><em>Magic spells translation.<em>

**_Beceorfan séo hara - behead the hare_**

**_Befléan sé hara - peel (skin) the hare_**

**_Tóceorfan... - (To) cut to pieces_**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, home sweet home...<strong>

**And emotional whump. **

**:D**

**Plus, do you think I should involve Gwen too? I want to myself, I'm just wondering how... But I do have a small idea. **

**And I'm also seeing a magic reveal to someone...**

**Who do u think its gonna be?**

***evil grin***


	31. Chapter 31

**IDOM**

**(Anybody here who does?)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

By nightfall, we could finally see the towers of Camelot coming into view, and though tired, we eagerly put more speed into our worn out feet.

Just as a trail leading to the lower town and the castle came into view, so did a group of people on horses, clad in armor and red cloaks, and I heard Mordred letting out a sigh of relief by me.

I even let out one of my own when I saw who it was.

"Merlin!" I called out happily, and though my voice cracked, matching my weariness, I felt as if a weight has been lifted from me. Or that could have been Mordred removing his arm from my waist.

"Sapphire?" A horse broke out from the group, trotting towards us, and soon the rest of the group followed.

A few feet away, Merlin dismounted his horse, and came rushing towards us, disbelief and relief showing on his face.

"Sapphire," his voice was almost breathless, as he came to me, and wrapped me in his embrace, and I let myself sink into his touch.

"Merlin," I choked out, letting the tears I had been holding back for the past few days to fall.

While Mordred had been able to give me an embrace of one's lover, I needed an embrace from someone of a different bond, like a brother. And though Gilli wasn't here, Merlin managed to fill in that spot quite nicely as we had grown together as close as siblings from the day we met.

And knowing that, I hugged Merlin back, letting my sobs fall.

"Sapphire, what-why are you crying?" Merlin asked me worriedly, and though I didn't reply, I heard Mordred mutter a reply to Merlin, his words unintelligible, but his anger clear.

I felt - more than heard - Merlin sharply breath in and his arms around me tightened.

"Oh gods," Merlin whispered.

I pulled back from Merlin when I heard someone approaching him from behind, and saw it was Arthur, and his face was also filled with relief, amongst his grim features.

"Sir Mordred and Sapphire! By the gods, where have you disappeared off to?" He asked.

"Morgause had taken us captive sire," Mordred answered, his eyes hard as he remembered the events that had taken place there.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"And what did she want?" He asked.

"She had wanted for me to be her captain. But we didn't agree and had escaped last night," thankfully, Mordred left out that part of Morgause's 'plan' involving me.

"Good job Mordred," Arthur clapped a hand on his shoulder, then turned to face me.

"But might I ask as to how you were taken captive as well?" He asked.

I froze for a moment, but his question was harmless as he only had asked how I had gotten captive.

"Mordred and I were taking a walk, my lord," I told him, barely remembering the right title. Though it didn't make much of a difference to me I suppose.

Arthur looked at us both skeptically, and I wondered if I had given away more than necessary, but if he was going to say something, he changed his mind.

"Well come on then. You look dreadful, and you should take some rest undoubtedly," Arthur started to clap his hand on my shoulder as well, but the moment I felt his fingers come in contact with my skin, my eyes widened as I quickly backed away, almost stumbling into Mordred in my haste.

"No," I whispered and the forest disappeared, and I only saw the dark cellar in which I stayed for a month, the man leering over me again.

Distantly, I heard someone call my name, but I payed it no attention as my only focus was to get away from the man on me again, pushing his body into mine.

_"Sapphire! Please, listen to me, there's nothing to fear! It's only me, Sapphire, your Mordred. Please come back to me my sweet!"_ I heard Mordred call out to me in my mind, and I closed my eyes, willing for it to be true.

I opened my eyes with a gasp, and found myself staring into the worried eyes of Mordred and Merlin, and I could see Arthur hovering behind Merlin with a concerned yet confused look.

Mordred helped me sit up, and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, taking in his familiar scent of the forest, fresh dew and something else that smelled like men's perfume.

"I saw him again Mordred. I don't know why, but it was as if I was there all over again," I told Mordred, my voice small as tears streamed down my face.

Mordred ran soothing fingers down my back, gently whispering in my ear to calm me down.

Behind me, I heard Arthur ask Merlin for an explanation, but the only reply Merlin gave, was that he'd tell him later.

Once Mordred managed to soothe me enough, he helped me get up on shaky legs, letting me lean on him.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord," I stuttered out an apology.

"It's just... I... One long month held captive made me forget how it was to be touched in care," I told him, my eyes lowered.

"No. It was my fault, I should have been considerate. But for now, let's get back, shall we?" Arthur said, and with that, we mounted the horses, me behind Merlin, and Mordred behind Gwaine.

We approached the courtyard, and though it was only a patrol group arriving, Gwen and Morgana stood at the steps awaiting for our arrival. Probably their husbands specifically.

However, even if Gwen's face held one of happiness to see her husband return safe (most likely) and a bit of hopefulness (probably for Mordred and my disappearance, or so I liked to think), Morgana's was one of irritation, but I could still see a bit of happiness as well.

Distantly, I wondered what Gwaine must have done this time, as we approached the women, and their emotions changed to shock.

We dismounted our horses, Mordred coming to stand by my side, and the two women immediately came over to us, fussing us over after a long embrace from each one.

"Gods Sapphire, Mordred, what happened?"

I sighed.

"It's a long, hard story."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, and this was a hard chapter. <strong>

**And a nightmare too... Unh. Cuz tho I know what I want to do, it's just getting it in words that's irksome...**

**Uh. **


	32. Chapter 32

**God... I really don't know what to write, but since I owe u guys a chapter, I'm gonna try my best to get rid of this block...**

**A/N Ppl might be wondering why Sapphire didn't react to Mordred's touch but she did for Arthur. **

**First off, she's more used to Mordred, and she needed his embrace as a true lover to be comforted from her assault. But Arthur isn't someone she's that used to, so that's y she gave that reaction, plus she's a bit traumatized from the guys touch...**

**Y'all understand?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

The women had ushered us into Gaius' chambers to check us on everything.

So that's where I found myself and Mordred, sitting on the waiting bench while Mordred told the women, Merlin, Arthur, and Gaius of what happened.

Thankfully, he left out the part of my attack, though Merlin looked confused, as Gaius examined us.

Mordred went first, and apart from a few scratches and sore feet, Gaius announced him as alright.

Gaius then started to check on me, and his face took a confused look as he took in my pulse, and for a moment, I narrowed my eyes, briefly wondering what was wrong with my pulse, before I realized.

As a nurse, I had seen doctors examine women - or rather, soon to be mothers - and sometimes they could tell if a women was pregnant or not just by feeling the pulse, but they'd still double check with the machines, and sometimes I'd get to feel for the pulse myself.

And no doubt Gaius could tell I was pregnant now, skilled physician he was.

He looked at me with narrow eyes, and I silently pleaded with him not to say anything.

For a moment it looked like he would comply.

"Merlin, if you could kindly take everyone outside, I would like to take a more... _Thorough_ examination of Sapphire," Gaius said.

Merlin silently nodded and got up, ushering for the others to get up as well.

Morgana gave a dramatical sigh, as she got up, giving me a small smile.

Mordred however, looked at me with concern and worry obviously showing, and he looked reluctant to leave me alone, though only with Gaius.

"_It's fine, Mordred. He's probably just checking me for vital signs and all, what with me being new here and everything,_" I tried to reassure him, but he still looked troubled, but he left behind everyone as well, giving me one last concerned glance as he closed the door.

"So," I said almost nervously, as Gaius had me laying on his bench naked, with only a thin sheet over me as he poked around me stomach.

"Any particular reason you're having me examined like this and not Mordred?" I asked.

Gaius stopped poking and prodding at me to meet my gaze, standing up straighter.

"Are you are aware that you're pregnant?" He asked.

Oh.

Wow, straight to the point...

I stared at him for a while, unsure as how to answer.

But I couldn't exactly tell him everything about it, could I?

"I... I was," I turned my head away. Was I really going to say this?

"I was raped," I closed my eyes.

I heard Gaius sigh.

"My dear, I could tell. You have the markings of it, but Sapphire, you're _two_ months pregnant. And you were only gone for a month," he said.

I stared. How the hell...

I started to sit up, holding on to the sheet covering me so as to remain covered somewhat.

"Gaius..." I started.

"I know it isn't my business to ask Sapphire, but you should understand that I think of you as my daughter," Gaius said.

I stared at him. Tears started to pool at the corners of my eyes, but I held it in.

"So please let me know about your pregnancy," he finished.

I cleared my throat.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Were you... Married?" He asked.

"No," I said quickly, and regretted it.

He raised his ever famous eyebrow.

"Did you... Consummate... Back at your home?" He asked.

I shuffled nervously on my spot on the bench.

"No," I said, looking at a rather interesting spot right beside Gaius' head.

He sighed. "You consummated here?" He asked.

I shuffled again. "Yes."

Gaius let out a sigh, moving to come sit by me on the bench.

"Sapphire. To be a mother is a wonderful experience, with its ups and downs, but how it is in your time I'm not sure, but here. Sapphire, having child out of wedlock here, it isn't easy," Gaius looked at me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, much to both of our surprise.

"I understand Gaius. But, if it makes it better in any way, then we do plan on marrying," I said.

"And who is this lad?" Gaius asked, almost nonchalantly.

I lifted my head from his shoulder to give him an apologetic look.

"Gaius, you should know that I won't say. Just not now," I added quickly, putting a hand on his arm. He grabbed my hand with his own, pressing it to his arm.

"Yes, my child. I do. But as long as he keeps you to that," He said.

I smiled.

"Don't worry Gaius, he will," Gaius gave me a smile back.

"But you know, if Merlin finds out, he won't be too happy with this, right?" He asked, his face expressionless.

I inadvertently gulped.

"Oh yeah."

While I got dressed in Merlin's room, Gaius talked with Merlin, and when I finished, Merlin came inside, gesturing to sit down on the bed by me, which I did so, albeit a tad bit reluctantly.

For a while, he just sat there, staring at a point on the wall, not saying anything, until I couldn't take the silence and broke it.

"Merlin?" I said, my voice soft.

It still broke him out of his reverie and he turned to look at me, his eyes unreadable.

"What's wrong Sapphire?" He asked.

I leaned back in surprise. Did Gaius not tell him?

"What do you mean?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I mean what I said. Gaius says that your body shows signs of a... Brutal rape," he said the words quickly, as if to not hurt me, but I still looked away, willing myself not to let any tears fall as I remembered his harsh touch.

"And he after he examines you, he wants me to talk with you?" He asked.

I sighed. I guess I understood why Gaius wanted Merlin to know. If Gaius felt like a father towards me, then Merlin would definitely feel himself to be my elder brother, just like I wanted him to be. It did feel nice to have an elder sibling to take care of you, as Gilli got, but I had yearned for the caste myself, and found it in Merlin.

And it would only be right if I told him.

"Merlin," I sighed again. Gods, this was harder than telling Gaius. But he already knew. I guess it was harder than telling Gaius i consummated with a man here in Camelot.

I turned my head, trying to meet Merlin's eyes, but my own stubbornly slid to a point on the wall behind him.

"I'm pregnant," I quickly finished.

He gaped at me silently, his mouth silently opening and closing repetitively, reminding me of a goldfish, and I would have laughed if it was any other time.

At least it stopped my tears.

Suddenly, Merlin leaned forward and grabbed me in a hug.

I embraced him back, though I wasn't sure what to say, but he quickly helped me with that.

"Gods, Sapphire. I don't know what to say. I swear, if I see that man, I'll tear him to pieces with my bare hands!" He growled quietly, his head resting on my shoulder, missing my terrified look.

At first, I thought he meant Mordred, but with growing horror, I realized he meant that guard at Morgause's castle.

With difficulty, I pushed him away.

"Merlin, it wasn't him, not when I was with Morgause," if I found speaking difficult before, I definitely lost my voice now as I struggled to push out those words.

"It was Mordred."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh! What do u think is gonna happen? Do u think I might go ahead with my plans for Dark Merlin against Mordred, and have him unite with Morgause?!<strong>

**Mwahahahaha!**

**You'll just have to wait and see!**


	33. Chapter 33

**IDOM**

**Soooo... Here's where Merlin turns against Mordred I suppose...**

**...**

**Or does he?**

***evil grin***

* * *

><p><em>"It was Mordred."<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Merlin stared at me, his eyebrow slightly raising, looking a bit like a younger version of Gaius at the moment.

"Mordred," he said. It didn't sound like a question, so I didn't say anything.

He sighed, raking his pale, slender fingers through his raven hair.

"I'd have trusted you to be more responsible Sapphire," Merlin said, his gaze wandering around before landing back on mine.

I shuffled uncomfortably, briefly remembering his amused look the day he confronted me of when I was in Mordred's room, unknowingly casting my mind speak for Mordred to hide my clothe publicly instead of privately.

"I guess you could say things got out of hand," I muttered.

"You guess?" He looked at me skeptically.

He pursed his lips for a moment though, as if thinking.

"Well, I can't really say anything, but," he looked at me holding my attention before continuing.

"Promise me you'll marry him?" He said.

"Of course Merlin!" I exclaimed. "Believe me, that's what we want to do, but with the way things have been going lately..." I trailed off.

He nodded, before capturing me in another hug, and this time, I didn't hesitate in letting myself melt in his embrace.

"You know I'll always look out for you as my own sister Sapphire," he said.

I gave a small smile. "Yes. And it's more than I could ever ask for."

Mordred wasn't in his chambers by the time I had left Gaius'. Not really wanting to make a scene if I checked for him on the training grounds, though what he'd be doing there after just coming back to Camelot I don't understand, I waited in the alcove right by where we had usually bumped into each other - literally - the first few days past my arrival at Camelot.

Not being sure when he'd come or how long I had to wait, I quickly drew out my magic, and let it spread out through the castle, feeling for any magical beings.

Of course, the first person I felt was Merlin, his magic - easily detectable with all its power - shifting to meet mine, and I could feel it coming from Arthur's chambers.

Raising my eyebrows, I felt around for anyone else, and sure enough, Morgana's Magic immediately came up next, still very powerful, but not as powerful as Merlin's.

Probing around a bit more, I finally sensed Mordred's Magic coming from the armory, rushing to meet mine with a warm embrace.

Closing my eyes, I let myself and my magic melt into his embrace, a warm glow enveloping my senses.

"_Sapphire?_" I heard Mordred's voice call out to me in mind speak.

"_Mordred_," I smiled. "_I've finally left from Gaius'. Are you free?_" I asked.

"_Sure. Where are you?_" I could feel him smiling as well.

"_Our usual spot,_" I heard him snicker.

"_I'll be there_."

I moved around to make myself more comfortable, and making sure I was quiet at the same time.

A couple of minutes went by before I heard footsteps echoing in the hallway, and a quick burst of my magic revealed it to be Mordred.

Just as he started to walk past the hallway, I reached out and quickly latched a hand on his arm, much to his surprise, and steered him in to the alcove.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well isn't this cozy," He said, his voice low.

I hummed. "Gaius and Merlin know," I said.

"About our child?" He asked, his fingers grazing my stomach ever so gently.

"Well, Gaius knows I'm pregnant, but he doesn't know it's a courtesy from you," I smiled slyly. "But Merlin knows," I finished.

Mordred narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You told Merlin?"

I shuffled on my feet. "He already knew we were together," I mumbled.

"Since when?" He asked.

I felt my cheeks reddening. "Remember that day I had told you about my cloth on the floor when Merlin came to visit you in our chambers?" For a while, he didn't say anything before slowly nodding, remembering the moment.

"Well, apparently I hadn't broadcasted my thought to you," I said, my eyes looking at the floor.

Mordred chuckled. "I had a feeling you were being a bit too loud," he said.

I looked at him bewildered. "You knew and didn't say anything?" I punched him on the arm, though lightly.

"Hey!" He rubbed his arm, looking amused and confused the same time. "I didn't want to worry you,"

"Didn't want to wo-" I cut off as his mouth suddenly latched against mine, his hands coming to rest at my hip and neck, and I brought my hands up to tangle through his hair.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth, and I gladly opened it, granting his tongue easier access and making him start to wrestle my tongue with his own.

His hand on my hip held me in place as he firmly grounded himself against my already wet core, humming with content.

I felt my legs beginning to weaken, my knees threatening to buckle, and he lowered his hand to my thigh to lift it and bring it up to his hip, pushing against me more firmly than ever, and I moaned into his mouth.

His hand at my neck lowered, touching my breast, and cupping it, his thumbs pinching at my nipple through the thin fabric of my black dress, that I still hasn't changed from.

He let go of my mouth, and I moaned in irritation, but in ended in a squeak of content as he latched on to my neck, letting me moan again as found my pulse point and started to suck there.

Just as his hand started to move to the back of my dress to tug off my laces, a voice suddenly broke us out of our reverie, bringing us back to our senses.

"You should probably be more quiet next time."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Busted! <strong>

**Who do you think caught them?**

***evil grin***

**Poor Sapphire and Mordred... If it's someone who loves ale *hint hint* and is gossip, yeah their secret relationship wouldn't be too secret anymore...**

**Hmm that's a perfect way for word to get out. Don't you think?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Haha. I'm pretty sure I gave you guys a good twist in the last chapter!**

**See, thing is, even tho Merlin may be an overprotective brother, I like to think of him as the kind who would want the best for his sister. Plus, he already knows about those two being together, so...**

**That doesn't mean he's gonna just leave 'me like that tho...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

"You should probable be more careful next time. At least it was only me who heard you two. Imagine if it was Gwaine or the maids, or Goddess even if it was Arthur. Heaven knows what would have happened," Merlin said, his eyes upward as he spoke thoughtfully, and thankfully for that because he didn't - hopefully - notice us as we struggled to straighten out clothes - well, at least I did - and hair.

Once I managed to untwist my dress, I spoke.

"Merlin?" Much to my mortal embarrassment, if it was possible to be any more, it came out as a squeak.

Clearing my throat, I tried again, and this time, while I didn't squeak, my voice still was high pitched.

"How-What are you doing here?" I managed to stutter out.

Merlin looked at me, a grin on his face.

"Well, I was just coming from Arthur's chambers on my way to the armory to collect his armor, and just as I'm passing a bend, what do I hear other than rather... _Sensual_ sounds coming from an alcove.

"While at first I'd have thought it would be another sorcerer bent on revenge for one reason or the other and planning to kill Arthur by calling for a meeting at the throne room for a dramatic end, but unbeknownst to them all, it'd be for him thanks to me, but no! Instead, while I find _two_ sorcerer - ah, sorcerer and sorceress - they don't seem to be planning on bringing anything to the throne room. Well, at least not any time too soon," had the tips of Merlin's overly large ears been pink, I'd have thought that he was having the best time seeing us squirm like this.

"Hang on," we turned our attention to Mordred, and I inwardly raised my eyebrows with a smile as I saw how he managed to not look as flustered as I was, but I could still see a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"What do you mean us not bringing anything to the throne room anytime too soon?" He asked.

I looked back at Merlin, narrowing my eyes in confusion as I wondered the same thing.

But Merlin's grin disappeared. "Well, you do plan on marrying soon, right," it wasn't a question, and though his voice remained light, his eyes said otherwise.

I remained silent, waiting for Mordred to answer this one. I didn't have to wait too long.

"Of course we will! Just now... Now. Right Sapphire?" He looked at me, as if for support. I looked back at him, gauging his expression, and when I saw his eyes become more alarmed by the second, I let my face break out into a big smile.

"What he said," I told Merlin.

He gave me a small smile, but he narrowed his eyes at Mordred, not saying anything but merely frowning with a stern expression.

It took me a while to realize he was mind-speaking with Mordred, and I inwardly let out a huff of annoyance, but it turned to an amused grin, as I visibly saw Mordred turning slightly pale.

Turning back to Merlin, I saw him lean back a bit, and turned to smile at me again.

"Well. I'd better get going now. The prat is probably wondering where his armor is by now. See you later Sapphire, Mordred!" He waved and turned around, walking at a brisk pace.

I mumbled back a bye but faced Mordred.

"So what'd he say?" I asked cheerily.

Mordred cleared his throat. "Nothing. Come on," he put his arm around my waist, and started to steer me to the opposite direction of Merlin.

"I'm not done with you, and I'd much like to finish without interruption."

* * *

><p>I finally was lying once again after a month or so of a musty prison floor, but now peacefully in our bed chambers, my body entwined with<p>

Mordred's, fitting like a puzzle piece as he wrapped his arms around my bare waist.

I felt myself slipping into the realm of dreams and immediately found myself standing in the woods, the leaves under me soft with dew, and birds calling overhead in the trees.

I silently glided forward, and stopped, my mouth falling open as I took in the scene.

A man and a woman were standing in the front of a group of people, and I recognized the man the couple was facing as sir Geoffrey, the librarian.

The woman was in a beautiful white gown, the neck high and embroidered with silver lace. The sleeves of the gown fell to the elbows with the pull of gravity as she held the white roses and some other green plants, in her hands, but there was still silver sleeves covering her arms like a second skin, all the way up to her hands, coming in a diamond shape as the center of the sleeves were attached to a ring on her middle fingers.

The skirt of the gown wasn't like a ball gown, but more of a flow-y material, the one that flies around beautifully when you spin. It was white, with a silver lining and also a silver train of cloth was attached to the back, so it spread out neatly in the ground. At the waist, the woman wore a thin simple metallic hip belt, in the shape of a stem with small, yet accurate leaves branching off here and there. Her shoes were also silver in color, with small pumps.

And of course, there was the veil. It was a beautiful white lace cloth coming down to the chest attached to the top on a silver tiara, holding the hair, in a bun in place as well.

The man was wearing black trousers like that of a suit, and a simple white breech under his black over coat, hanging all the way to his knees, with the front of his coat folded a bit backwards to show the red inside.

He was wearing black boots, polished to shine.

It was my wedding with Mordred.

I gasped happily, breathing heavily as I saw my brother, Gaius, Merlin and Morgana standing near us, to one side, and even Gwen and Arthur stood there, on either side of Geoffrey.

The procession started to take place, but I was too busy recognizing all the people in the group of the wedding, and seeing how lovingly Mordred and I looked at each other. Well, I in my vision that is.

As Geoffrey started to give us the rings, finally drawing my attention, I felt a tug on my waist, realizing with irritation that my vision was about to end. But I firmly stood there for one more second, relishing every single detail in the fact that Mordred and I were to get married.

Now getting more persistent and stronger, the tug on my waist ended out on a full on pull and I was sucked out of my vision.

Letting out a irritated huff, I crossed my arms - I think I did, I'm not sure how what kind of state I was in my visions, but I'm pretty sure I was in my body's shape, but of a gaseous form - and waited to be sucked into reality.

But it seems like I wasn't yet easy for consciousness.

I was again in the forest, but this time, instead of a feeling of peacefulness, there was a sense of foreboding in the air.

In the distance, on two opposite sides, I saw a group of people, all clad in armor. Except on one's side, the armor was silver with cloaks of red. The other side was only dark silver armor and black cloaks.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on here.

I was standing in the middle of the beginning of a war.

Between Camelot and Morgause.

A battle between good and bad.

I could see Morgause standing alone all the way at the back, but her elevation caused by a small cliff made her stand out amongst her people.

Looking the other way, I saw Arthur standing in the front of his own people, his sword ready in hand and the Knights of the Round Table standing by his side.

Behind a tree, I could see Merlin standing with a sword in hand, though I very well knew he wasn't planning to use it.

Mordred was also amongst the Knights by Arthur's side, and I smiled, glad to see him fighting for Camelot. But the anger in his eyes worried me. He was definitely enraged beyond reason, but for what, I didn't know.

Without warning, Arthur lifted his sword hand in the air with a war cry, and charged forward, Morgause' men running to meet the men of Camelot.

The war had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>God... I was soo not sure where to stop this, but I hope this is okay, because there's gonna be some serious angsty whump in the next chapter. And I mean, it's probably gonna be waaay more angsty than what's already happened, so...<strong>

**Brace yourselves!**

**And pleeeaaase review. It really helps me to update faster!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'd like to give a big hand for Lady Flurryous and guardianofdragonlore...**

**They really helped me wake up with their amazing reviews! ;) (I check for any updates in the morning really quickly to help me wake up)**

* * *

><p><em>The war had begun. <em>

Chapter 35

The two armies came rushing from both sides to meet each other at the middle of the forest, coincidently in also a clearing.

And where I was also standing.

I started to move immediately to the sides when I noticed I was in the path of a wildly gone sword. I wasn't sure if I could feel pain in my visions, and I didn't want to find out this way.

Just as I reached the far side of the battle and well out of harms way, or so I thought. In my hurry to dodge the swords and maces or even some occasional spell, I found myself standing next to Merlin, and I watched as he cast spells to make Morgause' men tripping over suddenly appeared roots or thin air, an occasional branch falling on two or three men at once, heating up the hilt of the swords or any other weapon to make them drop it, or to simply just stab them with their own swords in a seemingly 'accidental' way.

I smirked a little when seeing Merlin's antics and its immediate results on lowering the amount of men in the opposing army.

But just when it seemed that the battle would be won, a loud screech was heard coming from all around.

Ever so slowly, the beasts started to emerge from all sides, circling Camelot's army. Each beast held a rider, most likely a sorcerer judging by their robes and how they held a ball of dark fire in hand. And though the beasts walked slowly, I knew that it probably wasn't their actual pace.

"Even Emrys won't be able to save you now, Arthur Pendragon!" Morgause cackled from the cliff, starting to walk down.

I heard Merlin let out a frustrated huff, but I could still hear the worry concealed in it, as well as in his eyes.

He moved closer to Arthur, never taking his eyes off the approaching beasts.

He started to mumble to Arthur, and I moved in closer to hear what they were saying.

"-loyal to you, and that whatever I do won't change it, right?" Merlin asked, his voice firm and yet slightly hopeful.

I saw Arthur slide his eyes to Merlin beside him before he turned his attention back to the beasts.

"If this is your way of trying to sneak out of this battle alive, I won't mind. But knowing you, you won't. You'll probably only out yourself in front of me right when I'm about to be dealt a blow. But you better not do that," Arthur said. He sounded gruff, but I could also hear confusion, and worry.

The beasts started to circle the large group of men, and it would have been almost comical had it not been for the grim situation.

Merlin snickered. "I'll always be by your side Arthur," he said.

"I know that."

The beasts attacked.

And I was tugged out of my vision without warning.

I woke up with a gasp, breathing heavily and blinking fast, my eyes quickly adjusting to the dark.

I bent over, grabbing my waist and trying to take more calming breaths to lessen the pain. I had felt the tug being harder than usual, and it must have intensified when I reconnected with my body.

I felt Mordred shuffling by me, but I payed no attention, only focusing on the pain in my belly, and much to my concern, it was rapidly growing more heavily discomforting, and yet that was an understatement.

Suddenly, I felt Mordred's arms slip around me, his warm touch almost soothing the pain in me. Almost.

"What's wrong?" His worried voice sounded near my ear.

I tried to answer him, but all that came out was a painful groan.

"Sapphire?" His voice was definitely more worried now.

Since I couldn't answer him aloud, I tried to speak to him through my mind instead.

"_My stomach... Hurts_," even through mind speak, it was still hard to keep the connection. I would have scoffed because of how I made it sound like we were over the phone, but I was still trying not to moan out in pain.

I heard Mordred take a sharp intake of breath, before letting go of me and getting out of bed. I almost moaned at the loss of warmth his embrace offered, but then he walked to my side of the bed - after putting on his tunic and breeches and some shoes - and he gently eased me from the bed.

"Put this on," he said, handing me my nightgown. I took it in my shaky hands and quickly slipped it on, letting my arms wrap around myself again after I did and Mordred hurriedly tied my laces.

He then picked me up effortlessly from the bed in a bridal style and carried me out from his chambers.

"_M-Mordred?_" I was biting my lower lip in pain, still not trusting myself to open my mouth.

"Hush, Sapphire. It's going to be alright, I swear," he said, his footsteps soft, not making any noises and yet firm as he walked in a brisk pace. His voice sounded calming and consoling, but I knew better when I saw how he had kept a cool, emotionless face. Only his glittering eyes gave away his near panic state.

Turning my head towards his chest, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, taking in his scent with every deep breath.

Mordred soon came to a stop and knocked firmly on a door, still holding me tightly to him as I wondered briefly where he would have came to.

After a few moments of silence except for an occasional creak coming from within the chambers, the door opened and a familiar wizened voice spoke.

"Mordred?" Gaius sounded confused and yet tired, obviously because it was past midnight.

He must have seen me in Mordred's arms right away, because Mordred was quickly ushered into his chambers, and he gently set me on the wooden bench Gaius used for patients.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, his voice low with concern.

"I don't know. She just woke up all of a sudden and was clutching her stomach in pain. She couldn't even speak out loud, only in mind speak and that too was faint. I think she might have had a vision but I don't know what it was about," Mordred exclaimed concernedly.

I inwardly wrinkled my eyebrows I confusion. My mind speak was faint?

I heard Gaius move away from the bench, and starting to mess around with a few vials, before he came back.

"I need to examine her stomach," Gaius said. "Could you hold onto her arms?"

Mordred unwrapped my arms from my stomach and held them in his firm grip. Not being able to hold my waist, I started to curl into a ball, but Mordred put a gently hand on my thigh, and I felt the coldness through my thin fabric.

Gritting my teeth even harder, that I was sure my gums would hurt the next day, I lay flat on my back, and let Gaius pull up my nightgown, leaving my naked from the stomach down.

And that's when I heard a sharp intake of breath, followed with Mordred's grip tightening on my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh... What do you think they saw?<strong>

**Honestly... I have no idea myself. My fingers went into overdrive and leaving my brain to catch up...**

**Lol...**


	36. Chapter 36

**IDOM**

**Reason I didn't write that for a while is Cuz I was this close to owning him! But then he slipped out of my grasp again so it's back to those stupid disclaimers**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

I opened my eyes - with difficulty - and turned my head to look at the first person my eyes fell on; Mordred.

"What is it?" I managed to whisper out, but my voice was still weak.

Mordred gritted hit teeth again before he unclenched them to give me an answer.

"Your waist..." His voice trailed off, and he glanced at my waist again, before closing his eyes, a hand going up to punch the bridge of his nose.

I turned my head to the other side this time, knowing Mordred wasn't going to say anything.

"Gaius, what is it?" I asked him, and he paused in his fumbling a with a couple of vials in hand.

"Did you have another vision my dear?" Gais asked. I narrowed my eyebrows at how he deflected my own question, but answered anyway.

"Yes," Gaius nodded.

"Did you feel the pain in your vision?" He asked.

I let out a small huff of annoyance this time before I replied. "Yes. Right when I was being dragged out of my vision. I felt a tug at my waist like someone was pulling at me with rope, and it intensified when I woke up," I told Gaius.

He remained silent, so I gritted my teeth with determination as well as pain, and using Mordred's hand as a leverage, I pulled myself up, ignoring his protests to take a look at my waist, and almond fell back on the bed again.

Bruises decorated my waist, a long thin line circling my waist. Just like how I said a rope was pulling me back from my vision.

"I don't get it," I breathed out. "I've never had anything like this before," I looked at Gaius, my eyes showing my confusion as I silently pleaded for an answer.

"I don't understand either my child," Gaius sighed, setting down the vials and sitting down at a bench near me.

"Perhaps it had something to do with your visions?" He said, and I took that as my cue to tell them what happened.

At first, I was hesitantly wondering if I should tell about the marriage, but decided against it. I would tell Mordred and even Merlin of course, but I still didn't feel too comfortable telling Gaius about this. Mostly for Mordred's sake.

So I started my vision from the battlefield, and just as I finished, my eyes widened in realization.

"Merlin is going to reveal his magic to Arthur!" I exclaimed.

Mordred tightened his grasp on my hand and Gaius merely raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Sapphire?" Mordred asked me. I turned to face him.

"Think about it, if Merlin was suddenly reminding Arthur of his loyalty just as they're about to be attacked by magical beasts surrounding them, don't you think Merlin would use magic to defeat the beasts and save Arthur? He always would save Arthur with whatever cost, and if revealing magic was one of the prices, Merlin would do it!" I finished, breathing heavily over my exertion.

For a while, they didn't say anything.

"You're right I guess," Mordred said.

"Yeah, it does sound like me, doesn't it," we all whipped our heads to see Merlin coming down the stairs from his room, and I hurriedly lowered my gown, blushing furiously. Thankfully, Merlin didn't seem to have noticed as he said thoughtfully.

"So you're saying I will soon reveal my magic to Arthur?" Merlin said, his voice almost hopeful.

"Yes, but..." I trailed off, my voice hesitant.

"I don't know what exactly happens. Which brings me back to the question," I turned to look back at Gaius. "How did I get those bruises?" I made myself sound firm, to let Gaius know he wasn't going to get out of this without answering me.

"It seems to me that your vision was interrupted. Meaning that you were dragged out of your vision when you were yet to see more," Gaius explained.

"But how is that possible?" Merlin said as he came to sit by my legs on the cot.

Gaius took a deep breath before answering.

"Maybe some spell had been cast on you, to break your vision? But it must have been a powerful and yet unstable spell. For someone to be able to interrupt your vision without being in the same room, but it has obviously left some side effects," Gaius gestured to my waist, indicating at my bruises.

Mordred rubbed his forehead.

"Why would anyone want to interrupt your vision though?" Mordred asked.

I closed my eyes, thinking back to what I had Seen.

"Maybe they didn't want me to see how to defeat the beasts?" I said, looking at Gaius questioningly.

He nodded. "It's possible. But who would want to do that?"

"Morgause," I said, gritting my teeth again, but this time it wasn't in pain.

"But why?" Merlin asked.

"Possibly because I was dreaming of how to defeat her. And besides," I sighed, dragging my hand - that wasn't in Mordred's grasp - through my hair. "She seems to want to own me or something. Apparently, she's the one who brought me back from my time to make me work for her and give her information on the future," I said.

"Wait, so Morgause brought you here from the _future_? But I thought that isn't possible," Merlin turned to Gaius.

"I never knew such a spell existed. But it seems to be so. However it must have been a really powerful spell, even you Merlin probably wouldn't have been able to do it. So she must have borrowed someone else's magic and energy to preform the spell," Gaius glanced at his bookshelf behind me.

"I'd have to look it up, but I don't ever remember reading anything on it..." His voice trailed off as he looked thoughtfully at his books.

"Gaius. Are you going to do something about the bruises?" Mordred said, his face emotionless, and that made me worry.

"Of course," he turned back to his vials, and handed me one. "Just apply this twice a day, after you get up from bed and before you go to sleep. Your bruises are a bit deep, so it may take a while to heal," Gaius said.

I nodded, taking the vial from his hand, and with some help from Mordred, I made my to the door.

"Oh and Sapphire," Gaius called. I turned to look at him. "I would like to have a talk with you in the morning," he glanced knowingly at Mordred, and I winced. I stayed silent though, and nodded, then turned back to leave.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Morgana's door to her chambers the next day at noon. Gaius had - though grudgingly - excused me from coming to work with him (I didn't complain. I wasn't too keen on explaining my relationship with Mordred to Gaius just yet) but I still insisted on meeting with Morgana.<p>

Since I had woken up with Mordred, I watched as he trained with the Knights, Arthur giving him more tips instead of fighting harder than usual. By noon, I left Mordred to attend council meetings and eagerly started for Morgana's room, barely able to contain my magic to see her after a long time.

The door opened revealing a blond servant, her green eyes widening in surprise as she took me in.

"Is Morgana in?" I asked. The servant - Eloise, was her name? - nodded, and she opened the door, letting me slip in.

Eloise moved away to the vanity, adjusting something or the other, and I waited by the door, looking around to see where Morgana was.

She came out from behind the changing screen much like our other visit, and she grinned happily seeing me.

"Sapphire! It's been too long! Come, sit down," she took my hands and led me to her bed again, and we sat closely, a sign of our friendship.

"Yes, much too long if you ask me. And I was wanting to ask you about... My nightly plights," I said, my eyes darting to Eloise. Morgana immediately understood, and she cleared her throat.

"Eloise, why don't you take the evening off? You can return in time to help me change for dinner," Morgana said, and Eloise nodded.

"Yes m'lady," Eloise said with a small curtsy.

Morgana huffed. "Please, it's _Morgana."_

Eloise raised her eyebrows nervously, peeking through her lashes before looking back down again. "Yes m-Morgana," Morgana sighed.

"You may go now, Eloise," the servant nodded and left the room, and Morgana shook her head exasperatedly.

"She's a good servant honestly, but she sometimes can get infuriatingly timid," Morgana exclaimed.

I chuckled. "And you're trying to break her?" I asked.

"Well... Not exactly," I grinned. "I think you'd be more happy with a maid servant like Merlin. But Gwaine wouldn't be too happy for that would he?" I squealed with laughter as Morgana playfully swatted me.

I had missed this banter we had formed within days.

But Morgana, sensing my somber mood, turned serious as well.

"What is it?" She asked me, and I hesitantly stood up.

"Last night, I was having a vision, before I was somehow interrupted. Gaius said someone was trying to stop me from seeing the future, but it left some side effects," I lifted my gown, glad that I remembered my inner skirt, as I showed her the bruises encircling my waist, and Morgana gasped.

"Oh my! Sapphire," she looked at me sadly, and I let my gown fall back to the ground, and sat by her.

"Do you know anything about a spell interfering with another Seer's dreams?" I asked her.

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought before getting up, and walked to her wardrobe. Opening it, she slid a small door open on the top left side of her wardrobe, to reveal another door without any handle. Muttering a quick spell I couldn't hear, the door raised upwards, but it didn't rise above the wardrobe or anywhere, as if the door just vanished.

As I continued to stare in surprise, she took out a book that looked much too large to have fit in the small cupboard, and muttering another spell, the door slid back down, and she closed both the other doors by hand before she joined me on the bed.

"I don't think I have seen anything like this, but maybe I could find something," she said, opening the book and flipping through the pages. "But I do remember something on being able to control another person's visions. It was too vague though, but maybe there may be something," Morgana flipped through the book a bit more before slamming a hand on the page with a successful cry.

"Here it is," she read the page silently before turning it to me. "Take a look."

I nudged the book to face me, and peered at the old page, raising my eyebrows as I remembered how hard Morgana had slammed the book, and yet how the papers must have managed to stay intact. It must have been magic, I thought.

And I started to read the page. At first, I didn't understand what this had to do with my case, but when I read it again, so much made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. I had to stop somewhere, this chapter was getting long, and as much as I wanted it to be a big one, I'm kinda overdue with posting this. <strong>

**But why r u guys so intent with Sapphire having a miscarriage? Do you _want_ me to consider that? **

**But I hope this chapter makes up for the delay!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Wow, every time I typed seer I felt like I was saying Sears in my head. Kinda distracting...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

_"Seer's are powerful beings, by gaining visions predicting the inevitable future. However, because of the torturous events Seers must endure during their nightly deaths [sleep], many either lose sanity or take away their life. _

_Fellow magical beings have had to wake up the Seer to bring them to consciousness, because of the brutal Sight to come tends to be intolerable. While being revived does tend to ease the Seer, certain different methods have had less stable effects. _

_In more grim cases, some Seers are not able to be brought to consciousness, and are fated to see the future run through their minds, not doing anything but to see what is to unfold until they pass on from this life, finally freed from visions but with the heavy price. _

_No matter how much people try to bring back Seers to life, from mundane to magical attempts, they either succeed in accomplishing null, or harshening the Seer's path to death."_

I finished reading the page for the second time, and my eyes narrowed at one sentence.

_'While being revived does tend to ease the Seer, certain different methods have had less stable effects.'_

I looked up at Morgana, her eyes staring back at mine expectantly.

"So you're saying someone tried to revive me?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, not exactly. If Gaius really did mean when someone was trying to stop you from seeing the future, then it's possible they used this 'certain different method' but because of the 'less stable effects' part, you were left with the bruises." Morgana explained.

I nodded my head, though I was still trying to sort out everything.

But Morgana's voice broke through my thoughts, bringing me back to the present.

"You have an idea of who did this, don't you?" Morgana said. And it wasn't a question.

I paused for the briefest of moments before replying. "Yes, and I'm pretty sure you suspect her too," I took a deep breath. "Morgause," I said, matter-of-factly.

Morgana merely nodded, her mouth set in a grim line, confirming my thoughts that she would have already suspected Morgause.

"But why would she do want to interrupt your dream?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I was seeing a war about to happen with Arthur and the Knights - and Merlin of course - against Morgause and her men. But right as it seemed that Camelot was about to win, these beasts started to surround the remaining Knights of Camelot, and each one had a sorcerer riding it.

But the thing is, Merlin started to remind Arthur of his loyalty, and how he would rather die protecting Arthur. But that's when I was woken up," I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"So what you're saying is..." Morgana prodded me, and I saw a sliver of hope in her eyes.

I leaned forward.

"I think Merlin is finally going to reveal his magic to Arthur," I said.

A rush of emotions started to run on Morgana's face, before she got it all in control under a smooth emotionless mask, but the hope and wonder was vivid in her eyes.

"So the day of Albion is drawing closer," she smiled, breathing heavily as a grin broke out on her face.

"Well it's about time," we both started to giggle again for a while, before I turned serious again.

"But Morgana, if Morgause was trying to stop me from dreaming, does that mean she knows why I was dreaming about?" I asked.

Morgana narrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't say anything about being able to view the Seer's vision..." Her voice trailed off.

But I was struck with another, more important thought.

"Does that mean Morgause knows I have magic?" I exclaimed worriedly, my eyes widening.

Morgana opened her mouth to answer, but another voice rang out in the chambers.

"You have _magic_?"

I got up and swirled around to see the person talking, and with dread coursing through my body, I saw it to be Gwen.

Beside me, I heard Morgana get up as well, and when I failed to answer and only open and close my mouth like a fish, she answered for me.

"We both do," she said.

Gwen didn't say anything, and while I didn't know how she felt, she looked rather horrified.

Morgana rushed forward and put her hands on the Queen's folded ones.

"Gwen, say something," Morgana silently pleaded.

She pressed her mouth in a tight line, before she replied.

"Why would you want to practice _magic_?" She asked, as if we had betrayed her.

"We didn't have a choice Gwen. It just came to us, and we had to practice magic to control it. Remember that night the window burst and the curtains were on fire?" Morgana said.

Gwen silently nodded.

"That was magic. It chose me, and came to me instinctively. Had I not practiced, then the burst window would have been the least of my problems," Morgana explained.

She went on. "I swear Gwen, we would never - _never_ - use our magic for evil. We only use it for the good of Camelot, to defend and protect it's people. Please believe me Gwen," Morgana pleaded.

Gwen stayed silent for a while, before she turned to look at me.

"What about you. How did you find out about your magic?" She asked me.

I cleared my throat nervously, and with a reassuring glance from Morgana, I spoke.

"Same as Morgana, I guess. Woke up after a vi-nightmare, cracked the mirror and broke a chair. Sorry about that, but Merlin helped me fix it," I said, remembering that it was Gwen's house that I was living in.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes.

Too late, I realized my mistake.

"No... He, Uh, he helps me around in Camelot and showed me where to get a new mirror, and fixed the chair for me," I said. Actually, he merely fixed it with magic, but I wasn't going to say that. It was Merlin's secret to reveal, and if my vision was going to happen any time soon, then they'd all find out.

"So he knows about your magic?" Gwen asked, her eyes still narrowed.

I decided to give the truth for this question at least.

"Yes. Merlin understands that not all Magic is used for evil, so he didn't mind one bit," I almost smiled, as I recalled his smile he openly showed, when he helped fix the mess, regardless that I couldn't control it.

Gwen nodded again, and I nervously took in a deep breath.

"Gwen?" Morgana said, waiting for the queen to say something.

Finally, she looked up, and I saw with relief a twinkle in her eyes.

"Show me?"

It took me a while to realize she was talking about our magic.

Morgana gave me a mischievous grin, and let go of Gwen's hand. Taking a few steps back, she cupped a palm to her mouth, and whispered a few words. I heard Gwen gasp as Morgana's eyes flashes gold, and cupping both her hands, she dropped her hands - still in a ball - before throwing them up in the air and opening her fists, letting gold and other colorful sparks explode from her hands and dance around the room. With another flash of her eyes and a gesture from her hands, the colorful sparks formed to make a figure, and after it finished dancing, I saw it to form a laughing Gwen, before the sparks dissipated in the air.

"Wow," Gwen breathed.

For a while, she stared at the place where the sparks were before she turned to Morgana - and rushed forward to grab her into a hug.

"Thank you. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I heard Gwen exclaim, and Morgana smiled as she hugged her friend back.

For a while they stood in the embrace before the broke apart, and Gwen turned towards me.

"What about you?" She asked.

I stared at her.

"Me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She laughed, though it wasn't rude, but merely amused.

"Of course! I've never seen magic before. I've only ever heard it to be bad except for the Druids. Now I can finally see what Magic can actually do," she smiled. "I want to be able to understand that it _can_ be used for good," she said.

I cleared my throat, my eyes darting around the chamber for an idea, and my gaze fell on a bowl of rose water.

Raking through my head for the Old English vocabulary used for spells, I managed to come up with my own spell.

Drawing my magic, I focused it on the water as I said the words out loud, and hopefully confidently.

_"Álynian séo æwielm sundplega under min bebodræden!"_ I held my hand out, and the water rushed up from the bowl in a stream, twirling in a gush of water around the room, and weaving through us three, dancing and coming to the center of the room, my hand following it, I concentrated and imagined be water forming shapes, and I saw it form the animals in my mind, from horses to Dolphins, neighing and calling out cheerfully as they ran and swam around in the water, butterflies and hummingbirds also being formed from the water.

I started to feel tired, so I slowly let the animals submerse back into the water, and let the gush of water playfully twirl around Gwen before settling it back into the bowl, the rose petals falling back into place.

I turned to Gwen, eager to see her response, panting slightly.

Much to my delight, and I'm pretty sure Morgana's as well, Gwen smiled.

"That was beautiful, Sapphire," and she walked forward and hugged me.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg yes! I finally finished this chapter! Wooh!<strong>

**I'm sorry for taking a while, but I've been caught up with work (yes. Work) and its going to def be getting heavier by january. D: **

**But I'll still try and work on updates!**

**Review PLS! It's helps me update faster ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Agh, sorry guys, I forgot to translate the spell Sapphire used for Gwen in the previous chapter. **

_**Álynian séo æwielm sundplega under min bebodræden**__** - Let the water play under my command**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

As I walked through the lower town, the path lit by the moon's light and the occasional torches by the Knights, I tried to make sense of the swirling vortex that was my thoughts in my mind.

Had someone told me Gwen was to find out about Morgana and my magic, or even if I had Seen it in a vision, most likely I would have started to get a panic attack. But seeing as to how well it went, and how we managed to convince Gwen that Magic could be used for good, I felt a small burden being lifted from my shoulders.

I also felt more glad, that my magic was found alongside Morgana's, and I'm pretty sure she felt the same.

While Morgana was convinced by Merlin - thank God - that he'd be there for her to help her in Magical needs and also when the time came for her to reveal her magic, he had made her to stay on the good side. And also for me, Morgana being there had helped make it easier. Possibly because I only showed it to Gwen.

But nonetheless, revealing my magic to someone non-magical and had a position in the royal line as well at that, was something breathtaking.

However, a smaller part of me felt sadness for Merlin. Morgana and I had gotten to show Gwen our magic together, but what about Merlin?

I almost stopped walking at that thought, but I knew the answer for that. When Merlin had to reveal his magic, which was undoubtedly soon, none of us would be there to do anything, except Mordred, and no doubt he would try to make Arthur see reason if he didn't comply.

But if - _when_ - there is a confrontation back here at Camelot, then Morgana, Mordred and I would gladly stand by Merlin's side, revealing ourselves as well, to be there for him.

With a deep breath, I pushed away my other remaining thoughts that were yet to be sorted, and opened the door to the hut in front of me.

I stepped in, and immediately, my now watery eyes fell on the figure near the cot.

My mind had rushed forward, eager to embrace my brother who was staring at me, as if not daring to believe it, but I merely walked over at a most agonizingly slow pace.

Standing a few feet away from my brother, I allowed myself to smile, and opened my arms, waiting for him to walk over himself.

And he did.

At first, he slowly touched me, as if afraid that I would disappear with a touch.

But then as soon as he grabbed my arm, he came forward and hugged me, and though I was smiling, I finally let my tears fall.

"You're-you're - Sapphire! God where have you been!" My brother exclaimed in my shoulder, hugging me ever so closer to him.

"Please, don't ever leave me like that," he whispered again and again in my ear.

"Never Gilli, never. I won't leave you," I managed to sob out, and I dragged him to the bed.

"I was so scared and-" Gilli started to say, but I cut him off.

"I came back didn't I? I did, and I always will," I pulled back to look him in the eye, which I found was as teary as mine.

But he pulled me back into another hug, and I relented.

We stayed like that for what must have been minutes, but it felt like an hour.

That night, after sending a quick mind-speak message to Mordred, I slept by my brother instead for the first time since Gilli had joined me here at Camelot.

* * *

><p>Later in the morn, I was at Gaius' chambers grinding herbs under his careful watch. He still hadn't asked me anything about Mordred, and I didn't say anything.<p>

I had wanted to tell my brother about my pregnancy at least though, when I woke up. But my mouth stayed glued together, and by the time I finally managed to open it to tell him, he was rushing out the doors for his job at the stables.

"So," Gaius' voice broke me from my thoughts, and I flashed him a large, fake smile.

"So," I answered back.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's Mordred, isn't it," Not a question.

I turned back to my grinding. "Yes," I said.

Behind me, I heard him sigh. "I can't and won't say anything because I trust him to take care of you properly. Saying that you shouldn't have done it changes nothing though, so I won't say it. And I know that he loves you very much seeing how he was last night. Instead, I can only tell you to take care, and be careful."

I turned around, my eyebrows almost as high as Gaius' in surprise. I couldn't believe he was letting me go this easily, and I had to admit, I was expecting more berating. But I wasn't going to push it.

"Of course Gaius," the disbelief must have been evident in my voice as he let out a chuckle.

"Good. Now I have to go to the town for Lady Ikbreide's appointment and to deliver her medicine. Stay here and make the tonic from those herbs. I'll be back soon," he smiled at me as he got his satchel and as I smiled back, he left, leaving me alone with the herbs and my thoughts.

My mind drifted off to what Mordred might be doing, so I decided to ask, after betting against myself to see if he would be at training.

"_Mordred_?" I called out, feeling his magic brush against mine, and immediately connect.

"_Sapphire_," he sounded happy, though a bit strained.

"_Are you at training_?" I asked, a childish smile on my face as I gathered the herbs into a cauldron.

"_Yes, and you?_" My grin grew wider, and I inwardly shook my head in amusement at my own childishness.

"_Making a tonic. How's Arthur going on you?_" I asked, remembering how the king had only been giving tips more than actually focusing on downing Mordred. I wondered if his treatment had changed.

"_I'm actually against Percival right now,_" he replied after a moment, and I winced.

"_Ooh_," I sympathized for him.

I heard him grunt through our mind speak, and decided to let him use his full concentration.

"_Okay Mordred, I have to go now, and I'll let you focus. See you tonight?_" I asked.

"_Of course. And by the way,_" For a moment he didn't reply, and just as I was about to prod him, he continued. "_I have a surprise for you,_" he said.

"_Alright. See you later then_," My cheeks reddened even more as I felt ghostly lips against mine, before our connection dropped, just as the door opened.

I turned around, thinking it to be Merlin as he was the only one to not knock as far as I knew, so it was a tad bit surprising when I saw figure enter the chambers, face covered by the shadow from the hood of the cloak, and yet it was clear that it was a woman who had entered.

"May I help you?" I asked, my voice clear and cheery, though I was still confused as to the identity of this mysterious visitor.

"Is Gaius here?" The woman asked, her voice vaguely familiar, though I couldn't place it.

"No, he's at the lower town helping with another appointment. I'm his assistant though, so I may be of help. What ailment do you have?" I asked.

"Oh I haven't come for myself, and I haven't come for any mere ailments either," the woman said.

I narrowed my eyebrows now, from confusion and irritation as well to the cryptic answers this woman gave. And for her sake, I hope she'd just tell me what she needed or leave and come back later for Gaius, before I snapped.

"Alright then... What is it that you need, if I may ask?" My voice was still cheery, though mostly it was fake.

"I have to speak with someone... Who might actually know what I'm talking about," Well that was rude. After a brief moment, right before I actually was going to snap at her, she continued. "Is Merlin here?"

I stared at her, gritting my teeth. "No, he's busy serving Arthur. If there's nothing I could help you with, then you could leave and come back later, when Gaius has come back," I told her, with forced patience.

"No no, it's fine. I'll wait," the woman walked to the bench and seated herself, much to my shock and growing frustration.

I turned back to the cauldron and continued to the stir the liquid, waiting for it to turn thicker. I stayed silent, indicating that I didn't really want to speak, when the woman surprised me by speaking first.

"What is your name?" Her voice sounded more kind and friendly now, rather than the bossy, and even haughty tone from before.

But I still stood like I was, with my back to her as I replied. "Sapphire."

For a moment there was silence, and I wondered if the woman was going to plan on enlightening me with her own name, when she finally gave me a reply.

"That's a nice name. My name is Nimueh by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee...<strong>

**Yay! I finally got this one done on time! Whoop whoop! **

**But was the characters a bit OOC? Like Gaius or Nimueh? Sorry, but this chapter was a bit of a toughie, and yet I managed to get it out!**

**I was also planning to keep this longer, but that seemed like a perfect ending, plus I wasn't exactly sure when or where is be able to stop if I continued, and that might have then taken me a while to update :/**

**But hope you guys enjoy it!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's a happy new year gift for you guys!**

**IDOM**

**I was smiling in evil glee when I saw your reviews for the previous chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

I turned around immediately, almost upsetting the cauldron's contents into the fire.

The woman had lowered the hood to her cloak, and I immediately recognised the person sitting in front of me to be Nimueh indeed, in that same red dress cut in section at the skirt to reveal her legs, some of her brown hair braided at the front, and her blue eyes gazing deeply into mine as if scanning me.

"Nice to meet you Nimueh," I managed to choke out, and she smiled at me, though I wasn't very reassured with that glint in her eyes.

I gathered more herbs from the table, studiously avoiding her gaze as I spread out my magic again, but avoiding it from touching Nimueh.

I felt his magic touch mine, and he immediately questioned me.

"_Sapphire? What's wrong?_" Merlin's voice sounded worried in my head. I normally don't ever reach him by mind speak, preferring to reach him by walking instead. So naturally, me contacting him through mind speak was a rare occurrence which would obviously worry him.

"_Well... You know that woman named Nimueh?_" I asked him cautiously, wondering whether he had even met her in this dimension of Camelot.

"_Of course. She was a high priestess of the old religion,_" he said, almost casually, but I didn't miss how he said was.

"_Was?_" I asked him, still trying to make him elaborate. I mean, how could he have killed her when she was sitting right behind me?

"_I killed her,_" he said bluntly. I felt like my blood had turned to ice.

Either he had to be joking - which I knew he wasn't - or this person behind me really wasn't Nimueh.

But if she was...

"_So, Nimueh. She's the woman with brown hair that's kind of braided in the front, pale skin, blue eyes and a sassy attitude, right?_" I asked. I'm not sure if Merlin knew Nimueh by the last point, but that's how I certainly felt about her.

"_Well, yes… but how do you know?_" Merlin asked me, and I could almost imagine him raising his eyebrow like Gaius in confusion.

"_Because she's sitting right behind me,_" I told him.

For a while, he didn't answer, and I wondered how he looked like right now.

"_Merlin_?" I called out to him, making sure no one else could hear me, namely the woman a mere few feet away.

"_Stay right there. I'll be there in a moment,_" like I was going to go anywhere in the first place.

I turned around, smiling a bit too cheerfully perhaps, as I took in Nimueh. The woman was looking at me curiously, but also a bit suspiciously.

"So. Are you from Camelot?" I asked, as if I really was interested.

She look startled, before she hid it behind an expressionless mask.

"No. I came to visit Gaius and Merlin. Like I said, I have a matter to discuss with them that is of utmost importance and urgency," though her answer was detailed, it didn't actually answer my question.

"Of course. But both Gaius and Merlin are out, but they will return soon," I cast her another smile, making my cheeks ache.

Nimueh didn't say anything, instead only nonchalantly hummed, and so I turned back to the cauldron, distractedly stirring it as I wondered where Merlin was.

Noticing that the herbs had now thickened to a paste, I unhooked it from the fire and carried it to the table, and just as I placed it, the door slammed open.

Merlin stormed in, stumbling slightly on the door step as his eyes narrowed on Nimueh.

"You," his face was expressionless, but the intolerance was obvious in his eyes and I could feel the magic gathering on the air as he readied it.

"Me," Nimueh answered carelessly, picking at her nails.

With a flash of gold, Merlin closed the door behind him, though I knew little good it would do if they decided to actually use magic against each other.

"How are you even here? I killed you myself!" Merlin exclaimed, and I couldn't help but note that he looked ready to do so again.

"Yes, you did. And believe me when I say I don't fancy being fried to crisp again. Though I must say, that was quite impressive, especially for someone who didn't even know the spell. But then again," Nimueh chuckled darkly. "I am talking to the great Emrys."

"Believe me, I'm flattered. But I would very deeply appreciate if you tell me how you are alive and why," Merlin said, starting to raise his arm.

Nimueh raised her eyebrows. "No need to get all cheeky," she got up from the bench, making her way to Merlin, who instantly raised his arm. "Are you really going to use your magic here?" She slyly smiled.

"An explanation. Now," Merlin said with forced patience.

Nimueh sighed dramatically, and I felt my own patience wearing thin.

"Fine. I was raised by the Goddess Earth herself. She said she would give me another chance to redeem myself, but also because I was needed to warn you. If I failed to follow the _right path_, then she would bring me back," Nimueh walked back to the table to lean on it.

"So what could I do? I accepted her _gracious_ offer," she finished.

Merlin lowered his arm hesitantly, but I knew he was still alert.

"The Goddess Earth sent you?" He asked, almost skeptically.

"Yes, haven't you heard of her? She's the earth herself, I suppose you could say."

And that wasn't the least bit confusing.

But it seemed Merlin knew what she was talking about, because he slightly rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"I know who she is. I'm just… surprised I guess," Merlin raked his fingers through his hair before he looked back at Nimueh sharply again.

"What do you mean, the right path?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that, didn't I," Nimueh smiled darkly again.

"Apparently, Sapphire here, as you know, has been brought from the future by Morgause because of her rather… detailed knowledge on this era. Morgause had it all planned out. She would bring Sapphire back and use her knowledge to try and bring Camelot's downfall," Nimueh said.

I stepped in. "Wait. I don't get it. Even Morgause said this, but honestly, everything I've ever w-read was from Merlin's perspective, so I only know what he knows, but even that isn't a lot. It's just his exploits to save Arthur from any danger. So is Morgause only wanting me because of my knowledge on him as who he is? Because if that's why, then why couldn't she ask someone else?" I asked, my voice raising higher by the second in frustration.

Nimueh raised her eyebrows at me. "Calm down child. There is a prophecy about you. Only I, and soon you and Merlin, know about this prophecy, but only I know it's meaning.

"Morgause most likely wants you because of this prophecy, and your main direct involvement in it," Nimueh explained.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What prophecy?"

Nimueh smiled, before answering.

_"The girl from ahead, brought behind,_

_From plain and bland, given a shine,_

_At first it may have seemed for null,_

_But soon to be shown as one to mull,_

_For she may seem small, but fate has told,_

_The Goddesses at Destiny scold,_

_When at the Lush of Green,_

_And Blood to be seen,_

_The one who meddles who meets her end,_

_Trying to make true Destiny bend,_

_But Fate foretells another Death,_

_Must that be when she pulls her final breath?_

_Linked cruelly with lives by Magic,_

_A death by one dead, but to live by one's life is the given logic,_

_She will be wanted for the power within,_

_But it is the meddlers unwilling sacrifice to the one fitting,_

_When the Gold rushes out, _

_And when the King of Magic allows it about,_

_A death and a life and blood spilled around,_

_With it all pilling to mounds,_

_The future will now start to seek_

_Finally Albion will come to its peak."_

Nimueh finished the prophecy, and silence reigned in the room, before the sound of the door opening broke it.

"Nimueh?" Gaius' disbelieving voice rung through the room, breaking us out of our reverie.

I cast a look at Merlin, wondering how he could have forgotten to lock the door, as he stared at Gaius, fumbling for something to say.

"Will someone please explain to me what the devil is going on!" Gaius exclaimed, and I surprisingly found myself answering in a clear voice.

"Nothing much to say Gaius, except for the facts that a recently deceased High Priestess has returned exclaiming that the Goddess Earth has sent here because apparently, Morgause has been wanting me not exactly because of my knowledge on Merlin, but apparently because of my involvement in the most craziest prophecy I've ever must have heard!" I finished, grinning a bit manically.

As if to top it off, Merlin looked thoughtfully at me before he spoke.

"Yeah, that about tops it off."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg yes! I finished!<strong>

**But yikes, I've never actually done something alike to an actual prophecy before. Even 'For a New Destiny' was literally showing a new destiny or vision...**

**Spoiler for those of u who haven't read it I suppose. Not that it makes a difference. **

**But how did you like it? Any ideas on what it means? (Honestly I'm still trying to work it out myself. Quoting Merlin about Arthur from one of the fics '…makes a half-baked idea and goes with it' is what happened here. But like I said, there's more to this storyline peoples!**

**Thanks y'all!**


	40. Chapter 40

**IDOM **

**Omg! I see two or more chapters before this is complete, and then an epilogue!**

**Wow, I'm actually about to be done! Thank you so much for staying and with me and reviewing all of you guys! **

**Oh and in response to your review Babydoll9150:**

**Well, you'll just have to see that in the epilogue ;)**

**Guardianofdragonlore:**

**Heehee, I haven't even started! And if you still don't understand anything about the prophecy by the time I'm done, I'll try to explain in the epilogue.**

**Thanks though! I think it's amazing that I could get more cryptic than 'the bloody great dragon' himself!**

**And wow, you make me laugh so good with all your ways of labelling my characters!**

**And now, time for this to get dark!**

***evil grin***

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

"What are you talking about! And what prophecy?" Gaius exclaimed.

"My dear Gaius, calm down! It won't be good for you to get all worked up at this age. And yes, there is a prophecy involving your dear Sapphire here," Nimueh said.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked, his voice tone a good deal lower.

Nimueh recited the spell again, and when she finished, Merlin and I looked at Gaius with anticipation as to what he would say.

"I don't know what this prophecy means, but it definitely speaks about someone's death.

"The first few lines though," Gaius looked pointedly at Nimueh and she repeated it.

"The girl from ahead, brought behind."

Gaius nodded in thanks before continuing.

"That line definitely seems to be about you, Sapphire. How you were brought from the future to the past.

"As for the second line," Gaius glanced at Nimueh again, and she rolled her eyes this time as she repeated it.

"From plain and bland, given a shine."

Gaius went to sit down at a chair, silent, but Merlin and I both knew he was pondering about this one.

"Perhaps, it means to about how you were given your magic," he said, though unsurely. But Nimueh's smile seemed to confirm his theory.

I nodded in understanding, waiting for him to go on.

"The next two lines... I think it might be something about bringing Sapphire here at first seemed for not much reason, but then it says that we have to actually think about it. But after that," Gaius sighed. "I have no idea what it is talking about," he finished.

Nimueh suddenly cleared her throat, bringing our attention to her as she grinned. "Well, I suppose if that's all you understand, maybe you should talk to Kilgharrah about the rest, hm?" She smiled.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Gaius spoke. "She's right Merlin. You should talk with Kilgharrah about this."

Merlin clamped his mouth shut, and glared at Nimueh before turning around to leave - presumably to talk with Kilgharrah at that moment.

I looked back at Gaius, and he gave me a tired smile, before I turned to Nimueh.

"So. You've told us the prophecy. Now what are you going to do?" I asked.

Nimueh actually looked thoughtful for a moment - but it seemed that she was wondering if she should reply or not.

"I'm going to stay here and accompany Gaius. My work here is not done," she smiled, and while it did seem kind, I felt myself shiver as well.

Weird.

I glanced at the window, and blanched when I saw the setting sun. As much as I was reluctant to leave Gaius alone with Nimueh, I was starting to feel tired and sore.

"Gaius, it's getting late. You should get some rest," I said, indirectly suggesting that I should go as well.

It worked, much to my surprise and slight amusement.

"Yes. I should, and you should go as well. I trust you to tell Mordred about this?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course. Shall I tell Morgana on my way?" I asked, though Morgana's chamber was on the other side of the castle from the Knight's rooms, I still wanted the Lady to know of the latest updates on what seemed to be my life itself.

But Gaius shook his head. "No, it's fine. Merlin would have told her, and if not, then you can tell her tomorrow. For now, you get some sleep as well my child," he sighed as he got up from his place on the bench.

I smiled at him kindly before I walked to him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back, and we stayed in the embrace silently, merely favoring the moment, before I let go.

Glancing at Nimueh warily, I bid Gaius good bye and left.

As I walked through the darkened corridors, I briefly wondered if I should meet Gilli, but then decided that I should tell Mordred about the prophecy first and then go meet Gilli.

Before long, I found myself opening the doors to Mordred's chambers, not bothering to knock, and found him slipping on his white tunic he wore at night.

Mordred turned around to face me as I walked in, and he smiled when he saw it to be only me, but I didn't pay attention as my thoughts were still on the prophecy.

He immediately noticed my somber mood, and walked over to me, grabbing me into his warm embrace and letting me sink into it, forgetting all my worries for a moment.

"What happened?" He finally asked me, whispering into my ear and bringing me back to the present.

I sighed before I reluctantly pulled away, wondering where I should start.

"Well… do you know the high priestess Nimueh?" I asked him, waiting for him to respond.

He gave me a look, as if wondering what this had to do with anything before he spoke. "Yes. Merlin has killed her several years ago."

I raised my eyebrows at the time period, but continued. "That's the thing. She came back. Apparently the Earth Goddess has sent her back for another chance, to, how did she say it, 'redeem herself but to also warn us'" I said.

Mordred narrowed his eyes. "Warn us about what?" He asked.

I sighed again before I rested my head on his chest, making sure he could still hear me.

"Apparently there's a prophecy. That involves me," I recited the prophecy to him again - having memorized it with the amount of times I had heard it.

When I finished, he didn't say anything, only pulling me closer to him.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" I whispered, though I knew what he would most likely say.

"I really don't, Sapphire. But I still don't like what it says about death," he rested his forehead against my shoulder, and I brought my arms up to loop around his neck.

"Neither do-" I suddenly cut off with a gasp as I felt a trickle of liquid running down my thighs, followed by a sudden, sharp pain in my lower belly.

"Sapphire?" Mordred pulled back to look at me, and his eyes widened in worry when he saw me scrunch up m u face in pain, just before I closed my eyes.

"Sapphire!" He immediately lifted me into his arms bridal-style, and I knew he could feel the liquid.

I wanted to ask him what it was, a stupid question because I had my hunches - which I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't what I thought it to be - but neither could I said anything, nor did he speak, but only hurried his pace in walking out of the chambers.

I tightened my grasp on his shirt as I felt more spams of pain roll through my stomach, barely keeping in a groan. But as each shudder of pain grew more intense, I found myself biting my bottom lip harder and harder till I felt a drop of blood trickle down.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mordred reached Gaius' chambers, but instead of knocking, he simply barged into the room.

"Gaius!" Mordred exclaimed. No other words were exchanged as I heard the clunks of vials being moved away as someone cleared the table and Mordred soon set me on it.

Before Mordred could move away however, I tightened my hold ever more on his shirt, and he understood my silent plead and stood close by me.

"She's bleeding," I heard Mordred exclaim, pain easily heard in his voice.

"Gaius," I managed to croak out as I felt the old man start to lift my skirts.

"Hush my child," he simply answered, and no other words were said as he stared at the blood quickly leaving me.

"Mordred, get the towels," Gaius said, his voice firm and authoritative, masking the concern.

Tears started to pool at the corner of the sides of my eyes as I felt another wave of pain roll through.

"It's the baby, isn't it Gaius," I let the tears fall, when I heard him answer.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Hours must have went by, and I still laid on the bench, pillows under my neck to give whatever comfort possible through the never ending pain as more blood seeped out, and I felt myself close to losing conscious from the blood loss.<p>

"Please Gaius, there has to be something to do," Mordred pleaded, his voice distant as I got closer and closer to unconsciousness.

I heard the grinding of herbs, and after a brief moment, a hand appeared at the back of my head to help me swallow the contents of the cup pressed against my mouth.

"You'll just have to wait," much to my surprise, it was Nimueh's voice that I heard, but truly kind unlike before.

"How can I when my wife is dying here?" Mordred snarled out, and I felt a brief trill of pleasure run through me at his name for me, before it was replaced by more pain.

More words were exchanged, none that I heard as I felt a sharp tug from my lower belly drag its way outward, causing me to give out a small scream, before I lost consciousness.

Not before I heard Merlin's voice speak.

"Morgause has come. It's time for battle."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun. <strong>

**Dun. **

**Duunnnn!**

**Wow, I'm soooo cruel! But there's more to come!**

**Mwahahaha!**

**But wait! Like I said, there's more to come, and I guarantee you, you won't regret with the way I plan on ending this, in like maybe the next chapter. **

**And then, an epilogue. Whoop!**

**Two more chapters people! Before you decide whether just happily review or give flame-y reviews!**

**Yeah I think I should really get to sleep now, I can't even phrase my sentences properly anymore and spell check is barely keeping up...**


	41. Chapter 41

**You guys were too kind with your reviews for the last chapter. I don't know if I should be flattered, or do something crazy by testing how mad you can get by splitting this chapter at a certain spot, which you'll see soon;)**

**This is my first battle, so please excuse if ****_that's_**** not good!**

**By the way, this will be from Mordred's POV**

**(Till the last paragraph)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Hours had went by, and still, blood leaked out from Sapphire, and it pained Mordred to see how pale she was becoming.

"Please Gaius, there has to be something to do," Mordred pleaded.

Gaius merely stayed silent, his mouth set in a grim line as he started to grind more herbs before dropping the now powdered herbs into a cup of liquid.

Understanding his intention, Mordred placed a hand under Sapphire's neck to raise her head as Gaius tipped the cup to her mouth, rubbing at her throat to encourage her to swallow.

In response to Mordred, unlike Gaius, Nimueh spoke from her spot at the corner of the room.

"You'll just have to wait," her tone seemed kind, if it weren't for her choice of wordings, and Mordred felt a flare of anger.

"How can I when my wife is dying here?" He snarled, but looked back down at Sapphire, hope quenching his anger when he felt her hand slightly tighten her weak hold on Mordred's before loosening again at his words.

Mordred figured it was because he had called her his wife, and though they were not yet married, he wished to be so with all his heart. They already were married by heart then, just not by paper or rings or any of the sorts.

"She'll be fine Mordred," Gaius finally spoke, casting a warning glance at the man.

Mordred took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb finger.

"I know, but Gaius…" his voice trailed off, and he looked back at Sapphire.

"Can't I try to heal her?" He asked Gaius, but he knew it was hopeless even before the man replied.

Just before he could though, Sapphire's body shuddered violently before letting out a small scream, just as the door burst open.

"Sapphire!" He gasped.

Mordred ignored whoever it was as he desperately got up to cup Sapphire's face in his hands, but he already could see her truly losing consciousness now.

"Morgause has come, it's time for battle," he heard Merlin say as the man walked in, not yet seeing Sapphire on the bench as he announced, his voice grim.

But then Merlin took a few more steps into the room and stopped.

"What…" Merlin whispered and Mordred sat back down in his chair, defeated as he felt Sapphire go limp, the ragged noise of her breathing the only indication that she was still alive.

"What happened?" Merlin finally managed to finish his sentence, coming to stand on the other side opposite of Mordred.

"She's miscarried," Gaius replied, and for the second time that night, Mordred felt his anger lash out.

This was all Morgause' fault, one way or another. If she hadn't abducted them, then there was a chance that Sapphire wouldn't be laying here right now like this.

Mordred sighed, his anger diminishing slightly when he heard his thoughts. Morgause may be one to be taking the brunt of his anger, but Sapphire's current condition was something they couldn't control.

"Mordred," Merlin's reluctant voice brought the man in question out of his thoughts, and he barely lifted his head in acknowledgement.

Waiting for Merlin to speak, Mordred was surprised to hear Gaius speak next, even more by what he had to say.

"You have to leave Mordred. Morgause has announced war on Camelot, and though it pains me to say so, you must go and fight."

Mordred got up from his chair, swirling around to meet Gaius' eyes, almost tipping the chair in his speed.

"You expect me to leave Sapphire here like this?" He asked bewildered, his voice raising.

"Mordred-"

"I can't leave her Gaius. Not now, and not like this. I can't and won't," Mordred said, a tone of firmness that indicated that he wouldn't be wavered from his option.

Mordred could see that Gaius respected his decision, and that he wanted that as much as he did, but there was something else, that had wanted for him to go fight.

"Mordred," Nimueh spoke up, and Mordred closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He really didn't want to deal with her right now. "You remember Sapphire's vision?"

Mordred raised his head at that, wondering what that had to do with this and how she even knew about it.

"It's time for that to take place," Nimueh said.

Mordred knew that by that, she meant he had to leave for the sake of the vision, but just because of the sale of the vision, he wasn't going to leave Sapphire's side for that.

But before he could say so, Ninueh interrupted. "Your presence in her vision, though brief, meant more than it showed. It was possible she would have seen it had she not been interrupted, but since she hasn't, I have to say instead that your presence in this battle, may be for more."

Something about the way she spoke made Mordred decide he had to go fight. He wasn't even sure why he trusted this woman, but he understood that the same woman also knew something he didn't, something that was going to be an advantage for himself and getting revenge for Sapphire.

And he trusted that.

So with a nod at Merlin, he made up his mind to fight in the battle.

Just before he left the room however, he leaned down, and gently captured Sapphire's lips in his own, simply relishing the feeling of it and hoping that she would be more responsive the next time he would do that.

Casting a final glance at the one he considered his life, he left with Merlin to get into his armor.

* * *

><p>Barely an hour later, Mordred ground himself at a battle stance at the very same woods described from Sapphire's dream. And just like in her vision, the rage swirling around in him was reflected in his eyes as he saw Morgause' men approaching them from the other side of the forest. He couldn't see Morgause herself, but knew she would soon follow behind.<p>

Mordred glanced to his left, where Arthur stood, Merlin standing bravely at his side, but looking a bit irritated. He figured it was probably something to do with the sword in the warlock's hand and the king standing right by him, unknown to his true potential.

Catching his glance, Merlin offered Mordred a smile, and received a small one in return, albeit a distracted one.

For a while, the men stood there silently, waiting for Arthur call them on. But instead, a fiery ball suddenly shot up to the air, and Morgause' men came charging forward.

To Mordred's left, Arthur raised his sword hand high in the air.

"For Camelot!"

And the battle was on.

Mordred rushed forward, easily knocking out the man in front of him with a blow from the hilt of his sword to the head.

With the man fallen, more men came rushing to take his place, and it wasn't long before he found himself surrounded.

Fighting through them all, he found one man at the corner of his eye suddenly trip seemingly over nothing and implying on his own sword. Another quick glance at his left confirmed Mordred's thoughts and he sent a quick nod of thanks at Merlin before moving on.

Gritting his teeth, he soon broke through the circle of men, only to be engulfed by another wave of bandits or mercenaries.

He took his rage out on all of them, but they weren't his main concern. His eyes were sweeping the battlefield at every chance he got for a certain blond haired priestess, and found her standing haughtily on the very same ledge from Sapphire's vision.

With a roar of anger, Mordred pushed through the crowd with newfound rage, fighting his way till he found himself at the bottom of the ledge.

At first, he wanted to go for the head on approach, but she was paying far too much attention at the Knights of Camelot.

Suddenly, Morgause smirked with a glint of gold in her eyes, and Mordred turned around to find out what had made the high priestess seem more confident.

The bandits and mercenaries on Morgause' sides mostly fallen, some injured. But the ones standing were suddenly retreating into the trees, only to return a couple of minutes later in a complete circle, behind another circle of men.

Men, who were sorcerers on beasts, which had surrounded all the Knights of the Camelot, including Arthur and Merlin as well.

Seeing his people being easily surrounded brought back some sense through the rage in Mordred's mind, and he decided that going head on with Morgause wouldn't be such a good idea, especially considering the fact that while she could easily use her magic instead, Mordred no matter how powerful still wouldn't be able to beat her.

So gritting his teeth harder than ever - and he wouldn't be surprised if his teeth were shorter than usual by now - he made his way around the ledge, trying not make a sound and keeping an eye on the Knights of Camelot as well.

Soon enough, he reached the bottom of the ledge and slowly crept to the top, making sure not to make any sound, but stopped when he reached closer to Morgause.

The woman seemed to be chanting something under her breath, and though he wasn't sure what exactly she was saying, he knew it was something of dark magic, if the sudden cold shiver running through his body was anything to go by.

Not knowing what had made up his mind - though it possibly had something with the fact that Mordred was not liking this sense of foreboding- but going with it anyway, he rushed forward and plunged his sword into the middle of her back - and gasped when he felt as if the sword had plunged through his chest instead.

Feeling dizzy, Mordred barely managed to slide out the sword painfully slow from Morgause' rigid body, and every movement he made from the sword felt as if it were going through his own.

Once he had the sword out in his hand, fully unsheathed from Morgause' body and now fully covered in blood in his hand, Morgause turned around.

But instead of anger or pain - there was pain though but overwhelmed by another emotion - Morgause was grinning victoriously at Mordred.

"What have you done?" Mordred found himself gasping.

If possible, Morgause' grin grew wider, revealing white teeth that was now starting to be stained by blood, and with a small scowl, she spit away the blood and looked back at Mordred, her grin returning.

"You think I made it so simple for you and that whore of a girl to be living happily ever after?" Morgause snarled. Mordred's grip tightened on his sword, trying very hard not to run it through her again.

"Don't you _dare_ call her that again," Mordred hissed back.

Morgause simply laughed.

"Foolish boy. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have even fallen for that girl in the first place."

Mordred narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was talking about, and she eagerly continued, as if wanting to brag about her accomplishments.

"Bringing her from the future was no easy task, and not everyone can manage it. Even I had a hard time, but my energy sources were dwindling. But not only did I need to borrow another life force's energy, I needed to bind that girl's life force to someone as well.

"So of course you can imagine who I chose," Morgause grinned, but Mordred stayed silent, not exactly following so waiting for her to elaborate.

Sure enough, she did.

"I knew I needed another sorcerer to help me with this, and while I would have used my sister's, she is foolishly following the Pendragon's to her own doom.

But instead, here is where you come in my dear boy," Morgause paused for effect, but Mordred found that it only wore what remaining patience he had thin.

"You see, to be bluntly put, I simply used up your extra energy that you have for magic but don't use into the spell. But not only that, I had also bonded Sapphire's life source to yours to - for lack of better word - anchor her here.

However, here comes the main twist!" Morgause' eyes glinted with an almost maniacal mischief, and for a brief moment, Mordred doubted on Morgause' actual sanity.

"In doing so, by bonding your life forces to each other, it seems to be that your magic called out for one another, and in more mortal terms, causing for you to fall in love."

Mordred staggered back as if he was hit.

His love for Sapphire was caused because of a spell?

So was any of it ever real, or was it only because of the magic?

Mordred took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. No matter what, Sapphire was pregnant with _his_ child, and it was because they were in love. Magical or not, he would always be true to her, no matter what.

Mordred stepped forward, raising his sword. He was ready to finish this, and kill the High Priestess once and for all.

Seeing the determined look filled with anger in Mordred's eyes, Morgause took a hasty step back - and tripped and fell on her back.

She tried raising her hand, but before she could get a spell across, Mordred ran and with a bellow filled with fury, he plunged his sword straight through her chest, pinning her to the ground.

Her eyes widened almost comically, but then she smirked again.

"F-foolish boy," Morgause rasped, her voice weakening.

"Being the one to cast the spell, I had Sapphire's life force bound to mine as well," Morgause coughed, bringing up blood and it trickled down the side of her mouth.

Mordred's blood went cold, as realization dawned on him.

"I die, she dies."

With another laugh, Morgause stopped breathing, her glassy eyes staring up at the sky, thunder booming from the distance.

Mordred fell to his knees, not being able to believe it. She had to be lying, but Mordred somehow knew deep down she wasn't. When he stabbed her, both times he felt it as well, simply because he was just a third person for the spell.

But Sapphire was the one involved, and he knew that it was true.

Words from the prophecy he heard just but a few hours ago ran in his head.

_When at the Lush of Green,_

_And Blood to be seen,_

_The one who meddles who meets her end,_

_Trying to make true Destiny bend,_

_But Fate foretells another Death,_

_Must that be when she pulls her final breath?_

Now he understood.

The one who meddles, was Morgause.

But the unnamed female at the end, was Sapphire.

Just as he let out a roar of agony, he heard a shout and saw a blindingly flash of gold so bright it was almost white light, and knew after a moment's thought that Merlin had revealed his magic, defeating the beasts.

But the radiation coming from the blast hit him as well, being outside the safety of the circle of the Camelotian Knights, and just as he fell to the floor by Morgause' body, his thoughts were solely on Sapphire, every moment the spent together.

As Mordred's head thudded against the ground, a small tear escaped from the knight's eye.

* * *

><p>Far away from the forest, laying on a cot in one of the chambers in the castle, a woman suddenly gasped, already worn out from the loss of blood, and the last two sudden bouts of pain coming from her midsection was too much for her to take.<p>

Taking one last ragged breath, her thoughts flew to her love, his striking blue eyes and curly brown hair soft in her hands.

Just as her chest stopped moving, a tear fell from the corner of the woman's eye, falling on the bed as she felt her thoughts cease to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**I don't regret this chapter, but instead I think it's my most favorite. I know it seems cruel, but I need you guys to hang on for the epilogue, where the rest of the prophecy's meaning has to be translated, more questions to be answered, and just…**

**More.**

**:)**

**Please review!**


	42. Epilogue

**AN:**

**... I don't know why I'm even saying this, but I had seen a bit of the first 'private' episode starring Alexander Vlahos (god I'm just in love with his last name...) and I'm like,**

**0_0**

**...**

**Back to business!**

**Omg whoop! I'm finally on the epilogue! **

**I'm really sorry, but since it's mainly explaining everything, the first few parts are going to be severely jumbled. But near the end it should be straightened out again!**

**But hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_~A month later~_

I smiled at Mordred, his blue eyes gazing deeply into mine as he smiled back. Leaning forward, I pressed a light kiss to his lips, and for a while, we just sat there, basking in the sunlight streaming through the trees of the forest and taking comfort from each other's embrace.

It had been a month since Mordred had fallen unconscious from Merlin's blast, revealing his magic to Arthur.

Everything had all been part of the prophecy, and unraveled as such, we found out.

_The girl from ahead, brought behind,_

_From plain and bland, given a shine,_

Like Gaius had said, it was talking about me and how I was brought back to this time, given magic unknowingly in the process.

_At first it may have seemed for null,_

_But soon to be shown as one to mull,_

Because while no one didn't really pay attention as to why I was here, they were just trying to help control my magic at the time because there wasn't anything to do to find out why or how I came.

_For she may seem small, but fate has told,_

True. My magic wasn't as powerful as Merlin's, Morgana's or even Mordred's, defining why it said for me to seem small.

_The Goddesses at Destiny scold,_

Apparently, Destiny had other plans, which The Goddesses weren't to happy to see how it were to unfold.

_When at the Lush of Green,_

The battle at the forest.

_And Blood to be seen,_

The Deaths of not only Morgause' men, but also of Camelot's as well.

_The one who meddles who meets her end,_

_Trying to make true Destiny bend,_

Morgause, who had meddled with the blanket of time by bringing me, causing Destiny to make a new story.

_But Fate foretells another Death,_

_Must that be when she pulls her final breath?_

My death, when I had miscarried.

_Linked cruelly with lives by Magic,_

My life force, linked with Morgause and Mordred's through the spell.

_A death by one dead, but to live by one's life is the given logic,_

When Morgause had died, I had also died. But Mordred had lived, bringing me back to life with his magic. Something that shouldn't have been possible usually, but being the object of one of the most complex and casted by the oldest spells in the old religion, plus having a prophecy already foretelling it, Mordred's magic reached out to the magic of the spell and the prophecy as well to bring me back.

_She will be wanted for the power within,_

_But it is the meddlers unwilling sacrifice to the one fitting,_

_When the Gold rushes out, _

_And when the King of Magic allows it about,_

When I was dying, short period as it was, I had given away the extra magic that was stored within me; Morgause' magic. She had died moments before me, so her magic sought me out and seeped into me. Morgause had maybe thought the magic I had was my own, but it was her own dark magic being freed to return to its true form as pure magic, simply waiting in my body as a vessel until I was on the verge of death. But instead of rushing to Mordred, being the next in line because of the spell, it went to Merlin instead, as he was the King of Magic. But still, the magic wasn't his own, and he simply let it explode before settling back into the Earth, it's birth place, but killing the Dark Magic on its way; the beasts and the sorcerers.

_A death and a life and blood spilled around,_

_With it all pilling to mounds,_

Eventually, a Death had occurred. Morgause. She may have killed me, but by Mordred, a life was given. Mine_. _

_The future will now start to seek_

_Finally Albion will come to its peak._

And it did. Following the reveal of Merlin's magic, Arthur had refused to speak or even look at him until they had all cleared out from the forest and returned, bringing the wounded back to Gaius.

Mordred was instead taken to his own chambers when he was found only to be unconscious, and Gaius has ordered for my body to be taken to Mordred's chambers as well.

When Mordred awoke, he grieved to find me laying dead on his bed (he had been laying on the sofa) and held me close to him. But when he had kissed me, almost as if from a fairy tale, my magic that still refused to leave me body, responded with his, but slowly started to weaken as it found another, more healthy vessel to remain in instead.

But unknowingly, Mordred not only pushed my magic back into me, but also a small portion of his, enough to remain in body for me to heal from my wounds, both physical and magical.

Soon after, when Gaius had deemed us both healthy enough - Mordred having been exhausted from the Magical drain and trying to replace it- to leave from the chambers, we both joined Morgana and Merlin as well, and made our way to Arthur's chambers.

I let a wince out as I remembered that day, though it was accompanied by a smile.

* * *

><p>The four of us waited outside hesitantly outside Arthur's door, standing close by each other.<p>

I had linked my arms with Mordred at my left, and to my right stood Morgana, her face though emotionless was pale, looking straight ahead at the door. On her right stood Merlin, and I stared at him, waiting for him to knock, an unspoken agreement that he'd be the one to do it possibly because he was Arthur's manservant.

For a while, we just stood there, waiting silently to get the courage to walk through, and after a small smile and a reassuring glance at Merlin from Morgana and my part, he finally knocked on the thick wooden set of doors.

A momentary silence had us on edge again, until we heard the king calling for us to enter.

And as one, we did, lining up near the door.

Arthur was sitting at his desk, seemingly trying to go over some official paper, but must not have been getting any work done, considering the fact that the paper he was clutching so tightly in his hand as if trying to read an re-read was blank.

"Arthur," amazingly it was Morgana who spoke, and Arthur looked up in surprise, staring at all four of us bewilderedly.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

I shuffled on my feet nervously, my grip on Mordred tightening. No matter how long we had stayed bedridden because of Gauis, I could still feel the pain from my wounds of both kind.

This time, it was Merlin to speak.

"We've come to confess about our magic."

Arthur sat there silently for a moment, looking first at Merlin, then the rest of us as realization followed by disbelief showed on Arthur's face.

"All four of you?" He asked.

Wordlessly, we nodded and out of the corner of my eye I saw Morgana jut out her chin in firm determination and pride.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, raking his fibers through his hair before getting up.

"You're joking," he said flatly.

I inwardly winced.

Morgana stepped forward from the line, and cupping a hand to her mouth, I heard her whisper a spell.

"_Forbearńe_," and opening up her palm, a small fire stood dancing in it.

Arthur stayed silent, his eyes fixed on the fire in Morgana's palm before he asked.

"How long?" His voice was quiet, and he still didn't look away from the flame.

"Remember that fire in my chambers?" Morgana answered, and he simply nodded.

"Sire, we've had magic for most of our lives. And we've only ever used it to defend Camelot," Mordred said.

Arthur nodded, but his eyes had moved from Morgana back to Merlin.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

For a moment it looked like Merlin was going to make a scathing comment but he managed to hold his tongue.

"How could I when I would have been executed without a moments thought, just because of who I was?" Merlin asked.

"Just saying the word Magic had high consequences here Arthur."

"But that was when my father was alive. Hadn't I been more just with my trials after that? I could have - _would_ have - given you the chance to explain yourself, and that's what I'm doing now! So pray tell me why you didn't then!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin hung his head as if guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Morgana looked at Merlin in shock. Up to this moment we had stayed silent, feeling that this moment was between Arthur and Merlin, and didn't want to disrupt them.

But now, Morgana gripped Merlin's arm.

"You should understand Arthur. Merlin didn't want to say anything in the fear of breaking your friendship. At first it was because he needed to stay here and protect you - and don't go saying that you don't need protection Arthur. You'd be dead more than ten times over if it hadn't been for Merlin," Morgana said, and Arthur looked back at Merlin in shock.

"So at first he only stayed silent because he couldn't risk your life. But now, even though he could always have told you, he didn't want to break your friendship, or make you look at him differently," Morgana finished softly.

Merlin casted a surprised glance at Morgana before quickly looking back down again.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

He slowly lifted his head up, looking into Arthur's eyes.

"Is what she said true?"

Merlin quietly nodded.

Arthur took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index before setting his hands on the desk.

Without looking up and just staring at the desk, he started to speak.

"I understand, that you four have magic which you use to defend Camelot, and from what I heard, it would be too much to ask you not to use it," without waiting for us to respond, he continued. "And to lift the ban on magic… it would take some time, because I need to show the people and the council that magic is good and doesn't have to be feared, but it can take some time. Would you be willing to wait?" He finally looked up, to meet with a couple pairs of watery eyes, and a couple pair of admiration.

"We've waited this long. What's to wait for a bit longer?" Morgana finally smiled, gently wiping at her eyes.

* * *

><p>A loud bang and an irritated scream from Nimueh broke us apart, and Mordred and I turned in amusement to see Nimueh wringing out her wet dress and meanwhile, Morgana smiled almost innocently as Gwaine banged the forest floor, in his knees in a fit of laughter.<p>

Even though Arthur was still trying to slowly repeal the ban on Magic, him, Gwen, the Knights of the round table, Merlin, Morgana, Nimueh, Mordred, - even my brother - and I would 'escape' to the forest to practice our magic, showing Arthur and the Knights the good of Magic and they would stare in awe.

Muttering a spell, Nimueh waved her hand at Gwaine and he soon found himself hanging upside down a tree branch. Ironically, it was an apple tree.

"Hey!" Morgana soon started a string of spells at Nimueh, and I could see Merlin shaking his head in amusement as he continued to speak with Arthur, presumably about magic.

In a more secluded spot, I could see Leon and Morgana's maid, Eloise speaking quietly together, and standing not too far apart.

Nudging my elbow in Mordred's ribs, I gestured to the couple.

He smiled as he found them, rubbing a hand in his ribs. "How long do you think 'till they're gonna start courting?"

I rolled my eyes. Those two, no matter how close just seemed oblivious to their true feelings, much like another couple.

"Same amount of time until Merlin proposes to Nimueh," Mordred started chuckling.

Merlin and Nimueh may not know that we knew that they were falling for each other. At first, their scuffles truly were irksome and of hate, but we could see that they're more recent arguments were anything but.

"I never thought they'd fall for each other," Gilli said, walking up to us before seating himself on the log.

"I know. They used to be miles apart," I replied.

Gilli smiled.

"It certainly seems to be the love season," I commented with a grin.

Mordred looped his arm around my hip, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"When will you two marry?" Gilli asked, casting a quick glance at us before looking back at Gwaine, who was now leaning on the tree, munching on an apple as he watched Morgana and Nimueh's spell bounce off of each other's shields.

I looked at Mordred, who smiled at me.

"Soon. Maybe after Gwen gives birth," I glanced knowingly at Gwen, as she sat on a blanket, leaning on Arthur while one hand lay on her round stomach.

Another bang resounded in the forest, and this time Merlin got up from his place across Arthur to quickly put out a few trees on fire with a small gesture, and to pull away Nimueh as she cursed loudly at Morgana, while the latter glared daggers as she dragged a helpless Gwaine away.

"They're at it again," Gilli said casually, referring to the two high priestesses.

"Ah, they'll get over it to get revenge on Merlin and Gwaine. You just watch," I laughed.

"True."

Snuggling closer to Mordred, I took in the sight in front of me, happily absorbing in everyone's happy forms.

As I sat here, with all my friends, brother and lover, I didn't mind being brought here because of a spell one bit.

If anything, I found myself a new, more better life.

What more could I want?

* * *

><p><strong>Woo-hoo! My first multi fic finished!<strong>

**Thank you everyone for staying with me through the entire thing! I love you all sooo much, and I'd like to give a special hand to Guardianofdragonlore, Lady Flurryous and Babydoll9150 for reviewing!**

**Once again, thanks so much!**

**Up next, a fem!merlin merdred shipper! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, so look out for a new story!**


End file.
